Very Bad Trip
by Meikoow
Summary: J'étais posée, devant mon ordinateur à geeker comme tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup d'éclair ne ramène un personnage plutôt singulier dans mon monde... Et ce personnage n'est autre qu'Ace, celui sur lequel je fantasme depuis toujours ! Finie, ma petite vie tranquille. Me voilà lancée dans une aventure ahurissante dans le monde de One Piece... ( /!\ OC un peu déjantée )
1. Chapter 1

**Bwaaaaah !**

_Je sais. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je ne devrais pas commencer une autre fiction alors que j'en ai déjà 3 autres à faire. Mais j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter quand j'ai commencé celle-là alors voilà._

_Surtout que l'idée m'est venue d'un coup et j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur mon portable, à deux heures du matin jusqu'à cinq heures pour le premier chapitre. (ne suivez pas mon exemple...)_

_Bref. Elle risque d'être assez délirante et un peu bizarre, mais c'est normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas..._

_**Rate : T** - pour les vulgarités. (il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup, préparez-vous.)_

_Bonne lecture... muahaha._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit, à regarder One Piece, ou disons plutôt re-re garder One Piece, comme tous les soirs où l'envie me prend de revoir quelques épisodes marrants. Le tonnerre grondait dehors. Et les éclairs projetaient leur lumière foudroyante à travers mes volets. Je sursautai par moment, surprise par le grondement de l'orage qui venait quand ça lui chantait. Enfin bref. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Puis mon écran d'ordinateur s'éteignit. L'électricité avait été soudainement coupée. Et en entendant les râlements de ma famille à l'extérieur de ma chambre, je devinai que la maison entière devait être dans le noir. Je ne paniquais pas. Je n'ai pas peur du noir, ni de l'orage.

J'ai pris mon portable et l'ai déverrouillé pour me faire un peu de lumière. Il était en charge avant que le courant soit coupé. Bon, il restait encore trente-deux pourcents. Ça devait aller. Ma mère est venue me voir pour savoir si je voulais une bougie en attendant, et me dire que mon père essayait de rallumer l'électricité en réparant le compteur. Puis je suis retournée sur mon portable pour faire quelques jeux en attendant que je puisse rallumer mon PC.

Entre-temps, j'avais débranché la charge pour ne pas gaspiller de l'énergie inutile. J'étais restée plusieurs minutes comme ça avant que, par ennuis, je ne remette la prise de la charge dans la multiprise. Sauf qu'au même moment où j'avais rebranché le prise, le courant était revenu. Ce qui provoqua une énorme décharge d'électricité -que je ressentis à travers le fil- qui se déversa dans mon ordi qui s'alluma automatiquement, projetant une immense lumière blanche par l'écran.

Il y eut un bruit bizarre, comme des sortes d'ondes. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mes yeux étaient protégés par mes mains instinctivement à cause de cette lumière étrange. Puis une masse vint me heurter et me propulser en arrière, me projetant de mon lit et me heurtant au mur de ma chambre un peu plus loin. Heureusement, le tonnerre avait grondé au même moment et donc il était fort possible que personne n'ait entendu. Je m'étais retrouvée sur le sol, un peu sonnée.

Je sentais bien le mur contre ma jambe et mon épaule, mais je sentais autre chose sur moi. C'était lourd. Ça sentait bon... Hein ? On aurait dit une personne... À tâton, je recherche mon téléphone qui a dû me glisser des mains un peu plus tôt. Je l'ai repris et allumé l'écran pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était bien quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était actuellement sur moi, inerte. Une première question me vint en tête : Qui ? J'étais seule jusqu'à maintenant. Les petits étaient dans leur chambre, ma mère devant la télé, mon frère devant son ordi ou chez son ami, puis mon père soit en train de dormir, soit devant son ordinateur également. Alors qui ? Ma fenêtre était fermée aussi, ainsi que mes volets. À moins que cette personne soit magicienne, il était impossible qu'elle ait pu rentrer dans sa chambre d'un seul coup. Alors ma seconde question fut : Comment ?

Mais comme celle-là avait l'air impossible à résoudre, je me concentrai à nouveau sur la première. Je pourrais quand même identifier cette personne, et ainsi l'interroger après. Un peu hésitante, je plaçai mon téléphone de façon à voir qui se trouvait sur moi... Des cheveux noirs... Mi-longs, on dirait. Un peu ondulés, aussi. Sa tête était face à mon épaule, alors voir son visage était impossible. En parcourant ses bras et ses épaules plutôt virils, j'en conclus que c'était un homme. Et il était torse nu... C'était une expérience flippante.

Et si c'était un clochard qui s'était infiltré sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? Et s'il m'attaquait ? S'il me tuait ou me violait ? Non, une telle situation ne pourrait pas m'arriver.. Jusque-là ma vie a toujours été banale et sans progrès. Tout ce que j'ai fait n'était rien. Tout ce que j'ai accompli a été oublié ou par moi, ou pas les autres. Personne ne me remarquait, sauf quand je faisais une connerie ou que je me forçais à me montrer...

Alors pourquoi le premier truc INCROYABLE qui puisse m'arriver était de me faire agresser par un clochard magicien ?! Ah ! Le voilà qui bouge ! Oh, attend... Il avait un truc bizarre dans le dos. Au début je pensais que c'était une sorte de vêtement qui serait tombé en même temps que moi avant de trébucher aux pieds de mon lit, mais en fait ça avait plus l'air... D'un tatouage. Un tatouage ? Tiens... Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part...

L'homme se mit à marmonner quelque chose en relevant légèrement la tête. La première chose que je vis en ramenant mon portable devant moi fut une multitude de tâches de rousseur. Encore un détail qui le frappa... Puis enfin, un bruit de petites collisions sèches à répétition me fit baisser les yeux vers un collier à grosses perles rouges. Oh putain. Oh putain de merde. Non, ça ne pouvait pas... NON !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. De profonds yeux noirs me firent face. Si noirs, si intenses bien qu'endormis... J'allais m'y noyer quand la voix de leur propriétaire me ramena à la raison :

— Mmh ?

Il me fixa un instant, regarda le portable dans les mains en plissant les yeux, puis me regarda à nouveau. Je devais faire une expression bizarre, à ce moment, car sa façon de me scruter était surprenante aussi.

— A- A... ce... ?

J'arrivais à peine à parler. Non, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Nan, pas possible. Ça devait être du cosplay. DU COSPLAY. Et si c'en était un, alors c'était un FUCKING AWESOME COSPLAY. Parce qu'il était trop réel pour être un fake. Il devait être encore un peu endormi avant, parce que là il ouvrit grand les yeux en se redressant un peu plus, presque en sursautant.

— Anta dare ?

... Huh !? Du japonais ? Il parlait japonais ? En plus d'être un cosplayer génial, il était japonais ?! Attend attend attend... Non... Il ne pouvait définitivement pas... Oh putain. Oh putain de merde. HOLY SHIT ! NOM DE DIEU ! PAR TOUS LES MANGAS EXISTANT SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE ! ... oh merde.

J'en pouvais plus. Même si j'avais moi-même du mal à y croire, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de hurler. De surprise et de joie à la fois. C'était vraiment Ace ! EN CHAIR ET EN OS ! Il se mit à sursauter et il tomba à la renverse, surpris. Inquiète et cessant de crier, je me penchai vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser. – Pardon ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il me regarda étrangement. Il se releva et se frotta la tête en regardant autour de lui, ahuris.

— Ore wa... doko desu ka ?

Ah oui... Il parlait pas français. Sûrement parce que son créateur était japonais... heureusement qu'il était pas grec ou arabe, parce que là on aurait dû employer le langage des signes... Bref. Comment j'allais faire !? Oh ! Attend ! Je connaissais quelques expressions, moi aussi ! Je crois qu'il m'a demandé où il était. Alors, euh... Si je ne me trompais pas...

— Watashi... no... ru-mu ?

"Ma chambre". C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui sortir, là, tout de suite. Tant pis pour les fautes de prononciation ou de vocabulaire. De toute façon j'étais beaucoup trop excitée pour réfléchir. N'empêche, je crois qu'il a compris. Il avait continué son observation. Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Oh zut, c'était sûrement à cause de mon cri, il y a quelques secondes. Vite, pas le temps de discuter. J'agrippai le bras d'Ace et je le forçai à s'allonger au sol, de l'autre côté de mon lit. Je me penchai de mon lit au-dessus de lui et je mis mon index sur mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de rester discret. Je crois qu'il avait compris le message. Je me retournai, et au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. C'était mon grand frère, cette fois. Il avait aussi son portable en tant que lampe-torche. Tiens, il s'était déplacé parce-qu'il s'inquiétait ? Oh, première nouvelle ! Il n'était pas si méchant parfois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la grosse ?

… Je retire ce que je venais de penser.

— On t'a entendu crier, et tu répondais pas. T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Oh, pas un fantôme, non. C'est même mieux qu'un fantôme ! Enfin, même si mon frère regardait One Piece et qu'il s'accrochait bien aux mangas, je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait de la même façon que moi si je lui présentais Ace en face de lui. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait. Et comme j'avais peur de sa réaction, j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire.

— C'est rien. Je voulais chercher quelque chose dans le noir, et je suis tombée de mon lit.

Ce à quoi il me "réconforta" par un rire mesquin et moqueur en me traitant de "bouffonne" et en me piquant un paquet de tic tac au passage.

— Nan vas-y arrête, c'est mon dernier !

— Juste deux alors.

Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit au moins cinq. Je grognai :

— Tu sais bien compter, toi.

Il me sourit avant d'enfourner deux tic tacs et de garder les autres dans sa main.

— Allez, à plus clocharde, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Agacée, je lui répondis en criant :

— Adieu, connard !

Voilà. Entre lui et moi, c'était le grand amour fou. Ce crétin avait déjà dix-neuf ans alors que je n'en avais que dix-sept. C'était peut-être le plus grand, mais il était le plus con ! Une voix masculine au sol me sortit de mes grognements à haute-voix. Oh oui c'est vrai ! Ace ! Je me penchai de nouveau au-dessus de mon lit pour lui faire face :

— Tu peux te relever ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

S'il n'avait pas compris mes mots, il avait au moins capté mon expression. Il se redressa, et me refit face à nouveau. J'étais assise sur le lit, jambes croisées, tandis qu'il était debout devant moi. C'était une situation étrange. J'avais Ace droit devant mes yeux. ACE ! J'avais encore du mal à le croire. Actuellement, mon cerveau le considérait encore comme un cosplayer de génie. Le silence commençait à être gênant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement de ventre se fasse entendre. Non, en fait, deux grognements de ventre avaient résonné presque en même temps. On s'est regardé un instant, et il sourit, tandis que je m'étais mise à rire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Toujours éclairés par la seule lumière de mon portable, je me tournai sur mon lit pour atteindre ma table de nuit. J'ouvris un tiroir et pris une petite boîte en carton pour en sortir deux paquets de gâteau. Ça s'appelait des "croque-matin". C'étaient les meilleurs ! Je lançai un paquet à Ace avant d'ouvrir le mien et de croquer dans le premier des quatre biscuits qui s'offraient à moi. Ace m'imita rapidement. Je crois qu'il les aimait bien aussi, car il les mangea presque d'un coup. Après s'être à moitié rassasiés, j'essayai de faire un peu la conversation... Mais en vain.

— Euh... Hm. Watashi wa... Melissa desu...

Oh, quelque chose qu'il comprenait ! Il hocha la tête, un peu gêné. Il se pointa du doigt :

— Ace.

— Je sais.

Il leva un sourcil. Ah ouais zut. Il comprenait pas. Oh attend... Est-ce qu'il était au courant que c'était un personnage de manga et qu'il était connu presque à travers le monde ? Tandis que je le regardais en me posant des questions, il commença à bouger dans la pièce. Il alla jusqu'à mon bureau et toucha quelques objets qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu de sa vie. D'abord le ventilateur. Puis des bouteilles de déodorant. Une lampe -qui ne marchait pas- et...AH ! J'avais oublié que je laissais toujours ma petite bassine de slip dessus !

Il commençait à soulever les grandes feuilles de dessin de dessus et juste avant qu'il ne prenne un des linges à l'intérieur, je m'étais précipitée de justesse pour reprendre la bassine et la serrer contre moi. Il me scruta d'un air interrogé. Je lui souris, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon front.

— Haha... C'est rien, c'est rien...

Je rangeai très vite le tout dans mon armoire. Eh bien, Melissa... Maintenant tu as une raison pour ne plus laisser ton bordel partout... Ace finit son observation et soupira en se grattant la tête. Il se parla à lui-même dans sa langue, puis il reporta son attention sur moi. Sa façon de faire devenait un peu plus similaire à celle dans le manga. Il se pointa du doigt et désigna ensuite la porte. Il voulait sortir ? NON ! – Tu ne peux pas ! m'exclamai-je en mouvant mon index de droite à gauche à répétition.

— Doushite ?

Je reconnaissais cette question. "Pourquoi ?" Oui, c'est vrai que devoir rester enfermé dans une petite pièce sombre en compagnie d'une inconnue n'était pas très rassurant... Mais aller dans le salon nous rapporterait des problèmes. Et je pouvais pas lui expliquer qu'il était en fait un personnage de manga qui venait d'atterrir dans le monde réel et dans le futur, et SANS PIRATES ! Il allait se retrouver perdu, le pauvre.

Oh, je viens de penser à un truc. Dans les notes de mon portable, j'ai copier-collé du vocabulaire japonais il y a longtemps. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelque phrases pour m'exprimer... ? Je trifouillai l'écran tactile, puis je faisait redescendre l'affichage pour trouver de quoi répondre. Ah, bingo !

— Euh... Kiken sugimasu.

Si l'auteur des notes de s'était pas trompé, ça signifiait "c'est trop dangereux." Eh ben ma vieille, toi qui voulait apprendre le japonais, c'était une bonne occasion pour commencer. Enfin, ou pas. Parce que ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire. Comment j'allais faire, moi ?!

Ace vint s'asseoir lourdement sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Oh non... Mon fantasme est actuellement à 20 cm de moi, SUR MON LIT, et DANS LE NOIR ?! Non Melissa. Arrête tout de suite ces pensées perverses. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. T'as sûrement dû te faire électrocutée et tu es inconsciente dans le monde réel en ce moment même.

— Daijobu ?

— Ai !

J'avais répondu en sursautant, droite comme un i. Il se mit à rire. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Encore mieux en vrai. Je pouvais le toucher, là, tout de suite ! J'entendis ma mère crier depuis le bout du couloir que mon père allait bientôt remettre le courant. Cool ! Bon, je débranchai très vite la prise de ma charge, cette fois. Puis un objet un peu plus loin attira mon attention. Je ne crois pas qu'il était là, avant. Ça avait la forme d'un chapeau... Le chapeau de Ace ! Je me penchai un peu plus sur le lit pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

À un moment, ma main glissa et je trébuchai, le haut de mon corps sur le sol. Ace m'agrippa le pull pour essayer de me remonter. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'en prenant appui d'une main sur le sol, l'autre s'était retrouvée sur la multiprise. Avec un de mes doigts appuyé sur l'un des trous. Et pile à ce moment, le courant revint. Mon corps sentit une immense décharge électrique se déverser dans tout son être.

C'était une sensation plutôt déplaisante. Mais je n'y avait pas trop fait attention, tout était arrivé d'un seul coup. Cette fois, lumière blanche m'entoura de toute part, jusqu'à ce que le noir complet revienne. Cette fois, c'était moi qui était tombée inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

**_… à suivre ?_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, ne vous en faites pas, ils ne parleront pas japonais très longtemps... *clin d'oeil* *clin d'oeil*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bwaaah ! Chapitre 2._**

**_(alors, oui y a déjà le chapitre deux parce que je l'avais fini aussi, mais j'ai rencontré un beug donc je le met que maintenant. Bref, on s'en fiche. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît quand même, même si elle est un peu -beaucoup- déjantée.)_**

**_* ~ _****Enjoy ! ~ ***

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Est-ce que j'étais morte ? Après tout je me suis quand même pris un coup d'électricité dans tout le corps... Quoique, non. Si j'étais morte, alors pourquoi je pouvais encore penser ? À moins que je sois en route pour le paradis ? Et Ace ? Non, Ace... Et dire que je venais de le rencontrer en chair et en os... Était-il resté dans mon monde ? Si oui, comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Oh non ! Mes parents remarqueront mon corps inerte et prendront Ace pour le meurtrier ! Il allait finir sa vie en prison ?! NOOONNNNNN !

– ... sa !

Hm ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me parlait. Des petits bourdonnement de voix résonnaient un peu plus loin. Ça devenait de plus en plus distinctif...

- ... lissa !

Une voix d'homme. Mon frère ? Il a sûrement dû me retrouver inconsciente et il doit maintenant s'inquiéter. Haha. Bien fait, voilà ta punition pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, suppôt de Satan ! Quoi que, non, c'était moi la malchanceuse dans l'histoire...

- MELISSA !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. La première chose que je vis était des perles rouge par dizaine. Puis ensuite des cheveux noirs, puis des tâches de rousseurs.. Puis.. Hein ? Ace ? Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et retomba lourdement sur le derrière, rassuré.

- Pfiou ! Dieu merci, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir me trimballer un cadavre tout le long du chemin.

Je me redressai, puis ma tête se tourna à droite et à gauche. C'était... Une forêt ? Quoi ? Une forêt !? Attend... Est-ce qu'il m'avait traînée à l'extérieur de la maison ? Et... Tiens, il faisait jour ? Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent à l'intérieur de ma tête. Puis je les supprimai toutes pour me focaliser sur la plus importante :

- ... Est-ce que t'as une copine ?

Il me regarda bizarrement. Ah, zut ! C'était pas celle-là que je voulais. Il me fallait la deuxième plus importante :

- Est-ce qu'il y a manger quelque part ?

Oui, la bouffe était ma priorité de survie numéro une ! The number One. Je pourrais ne pas me laver pendant une semaine, ne pas boire pendant une semaine, ne pas respirer pendant une semaine, mais je devais au moins manger toutes les cinq heures !

- Sûrement. Il y a une ville pas loin, normalement. On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

- Ah, ouf. Rassurée.

Puis je m'arrêtai. Je me tournai vers Ace, les yeux grands comme des hublots.

- Ace tu... Tu parles !?

- Euh... Depuis toujours ?

- Non, je veux dire... Tu parles ma langue ? Tu me comprends !

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on se comprend mutuellement, maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment s'est arrivé.

- ... Attends. Où est-ce que je suis ?

Il se mit à soupirer avant de rire.

- C'est que maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

- Question d'ordre prioritaire.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber.

Je me relevai avec son aide, puis je regardai encore une fois autour de moi.

- On est chez moi ?

- Non. C'est là que me trouvais avant de tomber inexplicablement dans cette pièce bizarre.

- Oh...

J'ai dû attendre au moins vingt secondes avant de bondir sur mes jambes.

- TU-TU VEUX DIRE QUE... QUE JE ME TROUVE DANS... DANS TON MONDE !?

Il étira ses lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. On dirait qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire...

- Eh bien... Ça doit être quelque chose dans ce genre, oui...

Le choc total. Ma mâchoire aurait pu tomber par terre tellement je l'avais ouverte en grand. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos. J'étais dans son monde. J'étais dans One Piece. **DANS ONE PIECE, BORDEL DE MERDE !**

- Ça va ? me demanda Ace, me fixant bizarrement.

- Ça va... ça...

Non. J'en pouvais plus. Le choc était trop grand. Mes yeux partirent en arrière et mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. J'eus le temps d'entendre Ace s'exclamer "Oh non ! Pas encore !" avant que je ne sombre complètement dans les vapes.

Et cette fois, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une chambre bizarre. Les murs étaient en bois et deux lits étaient présents. Mais un seul était actuellement utilisé, et par moi. Ace n'était pas aux alentours. Un peu paniquée à l'idée qu'il m'ait laissée tombée, je me précipitai vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de longer un petit couloir qui menait vers des escaliers. J'étais pieds nus, avec un grand pull bleu aux manches longues jusqu'au coude, et je portais un jogging en laine douce en dessous. Le seul problème que je ne remarquai que maintenant était le fait que je ne portais pas de soutif.

Putain. Mais c'était pas ma faute, j'avais pris ma douche et j'étais prête à aller me coucher, moi ! Enfin, "me coucher" pour moi ça signifiait rester à plat ventre dans mon lit pour regarder des mangas jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Bref. J'essayai de ne pas y penser et je descendis les marches. L'odeur de la nourriture me parvint aux narines et j'entendis une multitude de bavardages intensifs en bas. Où est-ce que j'étais tombée, encore ...?

Plus je descendais les marches et plus je distinguais dans quel endroit je me trouvais. Ça avait l'air d'être un bar... Non. Un petit restaurent... Bon. Disons un bar-restaurent rempli de personnes qui discutaient autour de tables rondes et légèrement usées. Quelques regards se posèrent sur moi. Je me sentis rougir et je tentai le tout pour ne pas me mettre à fuir. C'est vrai quoi, que pouvait faire une fille comme moi, mal fringuée, pieds nus, et seule dans un endroit avec de grands gaillards comme principaux clients ?

Je ne sais pas si c'étaient des pirates et ne préférais même pas savoir. J'aperçus un chapeau orange dépasser quelques têtes un peu plus loin, au bar. Ah ! Ace ! Il n'était pas parti ! Je me sentis soulagée l'espace d'un instant. Je me dirigeait vers lui d'une traite, puis je m'installai sur un tabouret vide juste à côté. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ah, enfin réveillée ?

- Hm...

Si, dans mon monde, j'étais plutôt sûre de moi et assez confiante, ici je me sentais intimidée et un peu effrayée. Mais la présence d'Ace m'aidait à rester calme, quelque part.

- Tu sais que j'ai dû te traîner sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver à la ville ?

- Désolée, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Il soupira et commanda un verre de lait qu'il me tendit.

- Tiens, prend quelques forces.

Je regardai le verre sans le toucher avant de me reporter sur l'adolescent :

- C'est une blague ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es en train de me servir du lait, là.

- Oui, et ? Les petites comme toi n'ont pas à boire de l'alcool. C'est mauvais pour la croissance.

Je le regardais, ahurie. Mon front se plissa, un peu agacée :

- T'es au courant que j'ai presque ton âge ?

Il me scruta, et ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant, avant de redevenir normaux et de rigoler :

- Impossible.

Je me mordillai les lèvres, énervée.

- Je te dis que j'ai dix-sept ans !

- T'en a pas l'air.

- J'en air pas l'air ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Je fais 1m72, je viens de finir le lycée, j'ai passé ma journée d'appel, et je suis sur le point de trouver un boulot !

Il se gratta la tête.

- J'ai presque rien compris, mais on va dire que t'as gagné.

Il demanda un verre de saké. J'en avais encore jamais goûté. Et je peux dire que la grimace que j'ai faite après en avoir bu avait beaucoup amusé Ace et le barman. Je détournai le regard en faisant la moue.

- Tu vois ? T'es encore petite.

- Hé ! Il faut une première fois à tout !

- C'est ça.

Il fallait que je me calme. Je venais de rencontrer l'amant de mes rêves et voilà que je le chamaillais déjà avec lui. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Il soupira :

- De toute façon, je vais devoir partir. Puisque tu n'avais rien aux pied je t'ai acheté des sandales, ça devrait le faire.

- Hein ?

- Je les ai mises dans le sac au pied de ton lit. J'ai aussi payé le gérant pour que tu restes trois jours ici, le temps que tu te remettes et que tu trouves un moyen de partir.

- Hé !? Attends...

- J'ai déjà presque plus un rond mais je t'ai aussi laissé de quoi manger le temps que tu t'en ailles.

Au début je n'avais pas compris. Ce n'est que quand il finit ce qu'il avait à dire que mon cerveau s'actionna sur un déclic :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça. Mais je dois partir au plus vite, c'est important.

– Attends tu... tu t'en vas ?!

– Hein ? Bien sûr que oui, je vais pas rester là.

– Et moi alors ?

– Je t'ai dit que je m'étais occupé de tout.

– Ce n'est pas le problème ! Comment je vais faire, moi, toute seule ? Je connais rien ici ! J'ai aucun contact et à part l'argent j'ai pas de quoi vivre !

– Mais...

– Ne me laisse pas tomber !

Il tourna la tête vers son verre.

- On ne se connaît même pas.

– Moi je te connais !

– Ça m'étonnerait.

Il se leva de son siège et pris un sac posé à côté de lui.

- Je te dis que je te connais ! lui criai-je.

– Désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Ah, et merci pour tout, l'autre fois où je suis tombé... "chez toi".

Il allait vraiment m'abandonner comme ça ? Alors qu'il était venu dans mon monde ? Dans ma chambre ? Que j'ai pu le toucher, lui parler ? Alors que je lui avais offert mes précieux croque-matin ? Il poussa la porte du restaurent et disparut dehors. J'y croyais pas... Il me laissait vraiment tomber ? Alors que j'étais complètement paumée et à moitié en pyjama ? Je serrai les poings, énervée. Je filai dans la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, puis je pris le sac dont il m'avait parlé.

En effet, c'étaient des sandales noires, simples et légères. Ça n'irait peut-être pas avec mes vêtements actuels, mais ça sera déjà plus pratique pour marcher. Je les enfilai et je repartis tout de suite en bas. Je traçai jusqu'à la sortie et j'aperçus Ace qui était beaucoup plus loin, maintenant. Je courus après lui de toutes mes forces en criant son nom. Il s'arrêta, puis continua son chemin d'un pas plus rapide. Ce merdeux osait... Calme-toi, Melissa... Ne pas s'énerver... Ne pas...

— ACE !

Trop tard. J'étais énervée. Je pris un peu plus de vitesse en espérant le rattraper avant que je ne manque de souffle. Malheureusement, j'avais été dispensée de sport toute une année suite à une petite opération, alors forcément, ma course était à chier. Je fus essoufflée au bout d'une minute. Ace aussi s'était mis à courir quand il vit que j'étais à ses trousses. Mais lui, c'était différent. Chaque pas qu'il faisait l'éloignait de plusieurs mètres, presque. Je n'avais plus le choix. C'était mon dernier recours...

— ACE !

Il ne s'arrêta toujours pas.

— Je connais... tout de toi ! De ton enfance à... Aujourd'hui !

Aucune réaction.

— Je connais tes secrets ! Presque tout le monde "chez moi" connaît tes secrets !

Toujours rien.

— Ace ! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je dévoile tout en public !

Il était de plus en plus loin. Il voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord, pas de problème.

— Tu as vécu ... avec Luffy et Sabo quand... avant de ... devenir pirate !

Oh, il a ralenti la cadence. Je courais toujours, même si je suais comme un bœuf et que j'étais à bout de souffle.

— Toute cette histoire avec Dadan, le père de Sabo, les dragons célestes et tout le bordel, y compris la mort de Sabo !

Il marchait rapidement, maintenant. Je crois qu'il m'avait bel et bien entendu.

— Et là, je paries que tu es à la recherche de Barbe Noire pour venger ton camarade qui a été assassiné !

Les gens autour de nous se retournèrent en entendant le nom de Barbe Noire. Oups, c'était pas très bon de se faire remarquer de cette façon... Ace se retourna, ahuri :

- Comment tu sais !? Je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de ça !

– Arrête-toi, s'il te plaît !

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Laisse-moi et retourne dans ton monde.

– Je sais pas comment je dois faire ! Imbécile !

– Je m'en fiche ! Ne m'ennuies pas !

Je serrais les dents, vraiment agacée. J'allais devoir employer les GRANDS moyens on dirait. Je m'arrêtai. Un peu surpris, Ace se mit à ralentir la cadence encore un peu.

— Ace.

Je parlais avec une voix grave et sérieuse.

— Je connais l'identité de ton vrai père.

Il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vers moi. Il essayait de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge que je pourrais éventuellement tenter de cacher. Mais je savais exactement de quoi je parlais. Il s'avança pas à pas.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

- Tu veux que je le proclame haut et fort ?

- Vas-y, si tu l'oses.

Ho ho ! Ne jamais défier Melissa. Jamais. Never. Nunca. Je me mis à sourire.

- C'est un pirate légendaire qui s'est fait exécuté publiquement il y a plusieurs années auparavant. C'est également l'homme qui a caché le One Piece et qui a causé une immense vague de piraterie à travers le monde et-

– Tais-toi !

Il avait l'air livide. Ah, j'avais peut-être touché un point sensible, en fin de compte ? Mais peu importe. Il m'avait énervée. Je continuai sans hésiter :

- Oh, mais si tu n'es pas satisfait je peux le crier, je pense que tout le monde entendra ce que j'annoncerais.

- Hé... Il s'avança plus rapidement. Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre.

- N'empêche, j'étais vraiment choquée quand je l'avais appris, ce jour-là, devant mon écran. J'avais jamais imaginé que ton père puisse être Gold Ro-

Une main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'en dire plus. Ace avait réussi à supprimer la distance en une fraction de seconde pour me couper. Ses yeux étaient devenus froids l'espace d'un instant. Décidément, c'était un sujet plus que sensible, pour lui. Je me sentis légèrement coupable. En fait, j'avais même un peu peur. J'avais l'impression qu'à la moindre remarque supplémentaire, j'allais me faire tuer.

- Comment tu sais ?

– ...

Comment pouvais-je lui dire la vérité ? "Hey, en fait t'es un personnage fictif et on suit tes aventures et celles de ton frère par ton créateur, Oda-san, qui rédige chaque partie de ta vie !". Je ne sais même pas s'il savait ce qu'était une télé ou un manga. Évidemment.

- C'est... compliqué. Mais je pourrais tout t'expliquer si tu m'en laissais l'occasion.

J'évitai son regard meurtrier. Pauvre de toi, Melissa. Le personnage que tu admires le plus va maintenant se méfier et te haïr pour le restant de tes jours. Bravo. Clap clap. Oui, ça m'arrivait souvent de m'applaudir dans ma tête... Ace se mit à soupirer, puis il me lâcha.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût.

Quoi, il se méfiait vraiment ? Oh non... Tant pis. Mais c'était la seule solution, aussi. Et puis c'était de sa faute ! À quoi il pensait, pour abandonner une frêle jeune fille innocente sans remord !? Mon cœur aussi avait été brisé. Enfin, façon de parler. Je crois que je lis trop de shôjo. Je finis par le regarder droit dans les yeux aussi avant de lui sourire :

– Je veux rester avec toi.

... Ma réaction était-elle peut-être trop évidente ? Est-ce que c'était trop poussé, pour une fan ? Rah, je m'en fiche. Mais je voulais pas rester toute seule ici, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Et être avec quelqu'un de confiant et de fort (et sexy, en passant...) était la meilleure des solutions.

Je voyais bien que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. Après tout à ses yeux j'étais sûrement qu'un fardeau chiant et collant qui allait le ralentir dans sa quête. Mais je m'en fichais. Pour le moment il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme il venait de le faire !

- Ça va être dangereux.

– Je sais.

– Tu risques de mourir.

– Je sais.

– Je vis au jour le jour.

– Ça me va.

– Je ne fais pas une très bonne compagnie.

– Je m'en fiche.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je le suivrais où qu'il aille. Il soupira pour la énième fois avant de croiser les bras.

- Dernière chose. Si tu me ralentis, que tu deviens encombrante ou que tu me trahis, je te laisserais derrière sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Je m'en doutais qu'il allait dire une chose pareille. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches, confiante :

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je le jure sur ces "précieuses" maudites sandales que tu m'as acheté !

C'était une réponse plutôt contradictoire. Ces chaussures étaient de basse qualité et franchement, je les aurais bien jetées contre un sandwich, si je le pouvais. Mais jamais je ne trahirais mon bien-aimé et précieux Ace. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt faire la grève de la faim pendant une semaine ! Je crois qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, parce qu'il se mit à sourire d'un air taquin avant de se retourner et de continuer de marcher.

- C'est d'accord, petite. Mais dépêche-toi, j'aimerais atteindre notre prochaine destination avant la nuit tombée.

– Je t'ai dit que j'avais dix-sept ans, abruti !

– Et alors ? C'est moi l'aîné, ici.

– Je m'en fiche.

– Hé, sois polie. À cause de toi j'ai payé l'auberge pour rien et j'ai perdu la moitié de mon argent. Je pourrais demander un remboursement à n'importe quel moment.

– Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis endettée !?

– Indirectement, c'est le cas.

– Hé ! Mais... C'est aussi de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve dans ce monde ! Fais quelque chose pour ça aussi !

– J'ai rien fait, moi. Et sois polie, je t'ai dit. Sinon je te laisse tomber ici et maintenant.

Je me mis à grogner.

- Oh, et appelle-moi Ace-sama pendant que t'y es.

– Et puis quoi encore !?

J'avais beau l'admirer, il était hors de question que je me plies à ses ordres et à ses caprices. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour jouer à ce petit jeu. Je devais trouver un moyen au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et si je devais être avec lui un bout de temps, valait mieux lui tenir tête pour éviter de devenir son larbin numéro Un.

Même si je rêvai de me jeter dans ses bras en ce moment même... Hum.

Bref. Et nous voilà partis pour une longue et dangereuse... marche à pied. Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais dire "aventure" ? Comment tout ce bordel pouvait ressembler à une aventure, hein !? Bref. J'aime pas les marches à pied.

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Salut, c'est moi ! (non, sans blague ?)_

_Je savais pas que les review allaient venir si vite... Merci beaucoup *-* Ce n'est que le début, donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Le personnage principal -un peu à mon image- est assez déjanté sur les bords, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3...**

_"Déjà ?!" vous allez me dire. Eh bien oui. Parce que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer cette nuit avant d'aller dormir. Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. xD_

_Et puis les chapitres ne sont pas très longs donc forcément, c'est plus rapide. _

_ Merci pour vos avis ! (franchement j'avais commencé sur un coup de tête et y a plein de moments bizarres et complètement à côté de la plaque, ça m'étonne que vous ayez réussi à tenir le coup x') J'essairais de faire de mon mieux, promis._

_Allez ne perdez pas plus de temps sur mon introduction pourrie, bonne lecture et Enjoooy !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

On avait marché au moins trois heures avant d'arriver dans une autre ville beaucoup plus peuplée, comparé à la précédente. J'étais beaucoup trop épuisée. J'avais essayé de faire bonne figure pour ne pas qu'Ace ne remarque mon manque d'énergie et ne se décide à m'abandonner comme il avait menacé de faire. Mais j'étais pas en bonne condition, aussi. Comment voulez-vous que je tienne plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres avec des sandales de merde, fringuée comme une clocharde et n'ayant presque pas dormi ?

Car, oui, je suis arrivée dans le monde de One Piece quand il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Et même si les heures ici ont l'air d'être décalées, en comptant mon évanouissement j'ai dû dormir à peine deux heures ! Alors comparé à Ace qui était habitué aux voyages et aux dangers, moi je n'étais qu'une larve à côté...

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Je... pète... la forme ! répondis-je en levant la main.

Il savait bien que c'était faux. Il le faisait exprès ce con ! ... Mais je l'aimais tellement... BREF. Il réussit à dégoter une auberge avant la tombée de la nuit. Une chance pour nous, il y avait assez de chambre pour dormir séparément. Une chance ? Pas pour moi en tout cas ! Attend, l'idole fictive de mes rêves apparaît devant moi du jour au lendemain, et je ne peux même pas dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle ? Inacceptable. Mais malheureusement, il allait falloir que je fasse avec. Enfin bref, la nuit était tombée et il était l'heure de manger.

Avec le reste de l'argent qu'Ace avait encore avec lui, on a pu aller manger à l'extérieur et se payer un bon repas que nous dévorâmes sans hésiter. Aucun de nous deux n'avais parlé. On se contentait juste de manger. De toute façon nous étions encore des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Même lui. C'est vrai, quoi. Je connaissais tout de lui, mais je ne l'avais jamais côtoyé de ma vie. Je suivais seulement ses aventures à partir de mon écran d'ordinateur, rien d'autre. Quand j'y repense... Je suis vraiment dans One Piece...

Est-ce qu'on me voyait en dessin animé, là ? Est-ce que le cours de l'histoire avait changé ? Ou alors est-ce une sorte de seconde dimension qui s'était créée, reprenant l'histoire depuis un certain point ? C'est vrai, quoi. Ace est encore en vie et n'a toujours pas retrouvé Barbe Noire. Est-ce qu'il en était proche ? Est-ce que ma présence pouvait modifier le scénario original ? Hé, attend ! Ça voudrait dire que j'étais capable de sauver Ace ?

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, lança Ace avant de boire son verre d'eau d'une traite. Je relevai les yeux, interrogée.

- Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis tout à l'heure t'es en train de faire toute sortes de grimaces différentes.

- Oh. Non, c'est juste que je réfléchis.

C'est vrai. Quand je réfléchissais dans ma tête j'avais la sale habitude d'afficher plusieurs expressions sans m'en rendre compte. Oh non, voilà déjà un de mes défauts qu'Ace vient de découvrir...

- En fait, j'ai plein de choses que je voudrais te demander, commençai-je en posant ma fourchette sur la table.

- Moi d'abord, me coupa-t-il.

- Hein ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu peux être au courant de tant de choses alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés jusque-là !

- C'est que...

- Ça fait plusieurs heures que ça me perturbe. Alors pourquoi pas tout me raconter, maintenant ?

Je déglutis. Comment j'allais lui expliquer la vérité ? Quoique, après le fait qu'il ait "voyagé" jusque dans mon monde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus surprenant ...? Enfin, oui, pour croire ce que j'allais lui dire, il fallait quand même être bien préparé.

- Alors voilà...

Vingt minutes. Vingt minutes pour lui raconter du début à la fin. D'abord, l'histoire de One Piece. Ensuite, leur popularité dans mon monde, et puis le fait qu'ils ne devraient pas exister "en vrai". J'ai mis vingt minutes à essayé de lui expliquer en détail, en utilisant plein d'exemples pour lui faire comprendre toutes les choses reliées à son monde. Il ne m'avait pas coupée une seule fois.

Il m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux -ce qui m'a fait stresser encore plus- et s'était tut. À part des fois où quelques questions lui échappaient quand il avait du mal à comprendre. À la fin, je remarquai que j'étais en train de gratter le bois de la table avec mes ongles, par nervosité. La voix d'Ace me fit presque sursauter :

- Un manga, hein ?

Je hochai la tête timidement. Ace se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Le silence à notre table était pesant. Même le brouhaha des tables à côté ne m'apaisait pas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me servis un verre d'eau et le but très lentement. Ace soupira.

- C'est assez incroyable.

- Oui.

- Je pourrais ne pas te croire et te prendre pour une folle qui a perdu la tête.

Je me redressai, face à cette réponse qui me fis un peu paniquer. Cependant, il continua :

- Mais tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé "chez toi" l'autre fois. Sans ça je ne t'aurais même pas laissée m'accompagner.

- Donc tu me crois ? m'exclamai-je, les yeux brillants.

Il me fixa un instant avant de soupirer, d'une façon à montrer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- On va dire que oui.

- Génial !

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il va se passer, si tu connais tous les événements à venir.

Je restai sans voix. Il voulait savoir ? ... Il voulait vraiment que je lui dise ? ... C'était un choix difficile. Premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas changer le cours de l'histoire si ma présence affectait réellement le scénario original, et deuxièmement parce que le spoil était dans la liste noire de mon vocabulaire.

C'est vrai quoi, ça gâcherait tout le plaisir ! Je spoilais seulement mon petit frère, parce qu'il regardait presque jamais les mangas en entier et que parfois il m'énervait. Sinon, je ne le faisais jamais. Oh, oh. Ace me scrutait fixement... On dirait qu'il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Forcément qu'il le savait. Comment je pouvais faire comme si de rien était alors qu'il allait y laisser la vie ?! Et devant son frère...

Oh non. J'aurais jamais dû me rappeler. Mes yeux commencent à devenir humides maintenant. Je détournai la tête un instant, pour ne pas montrer à Ace que je pleurais. Enfin, je pleurais pas encore. J'essayais de résister. Non ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus chialer à cause de cette scène ! Allez Melissa, reprend-toi !

- Ça va ?

J'essuyai furtivement une petite petite larme qui allait se mettre à couler, et je me retournai presque au garde-à-vous vers Ace :

- Très bien ! Il leva un sourcil.

Évidemment qu'il était sceptique...

- Je ne peux rien te dire parce que... C'est dangereux.

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils.

- Dangereux ?

- Oui. Dangereux.

- Ça n'explique rien du tout.

- Écoute, si je t'en parle, peut-être qu'il va se passer des choses plus graves encore. Je préfère m'en tenir aux événements actuels et n'agir qu'en cas de nécessite.

- ... Donc il se passe quelque chose de grave, c'est bien ça ?

... Oups. Je me mordis les lèvres, prenant conscience que je lui avais livré une partie de ce que je voulais garder secret.

- Bon, j'ai compris, soupira Ace. N'en dis pas plus. De toute façon ça a l'air assez effrayant, vu ta tête.

Et comment. Jamais je n'avais été aussi stressée devant un épisode de One Piece. C'était quelque chose d'assez épique et le suspens qui en émanait était ahurissant. Les seules fois où je les revisionnais, c'était pour revoir les combats badass de Luffy et de Barbe Blanche. Et la réunion des deux frères, bien qu'elle fut courte... NON MELISSA. ARRÊTE D'Y PENSER.

Oh, d'ailleurs. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai plutôt eu de la chance d'être tombée sur Ace. Quand il y a eu la panne de courant, je regardais un épisode de quand l'équipage de Luffy était tombé dans la base du G-8. C'était tellement marrant que je voulais revoir ces moments... Comment ça se faisait que c'était Ace, qui était sorti, alors !? Est-ce que c'était vraiment tombé au hasard ?

Quand j'étais tombée dans son monde, il a dit que l'endroit où l'on se trouvait était celui dans lequel il était avant d'être téléporté dans ma chambre. Ça veut dire que je suis arrivée là où son aventure continuait. Ça veut dire que j'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre !? Genre, comme un Amiral de la Marine, ou bien un méchant comme Barbe Noire lui-même ?!

... Une minute. J'aurais alors aussi pu tomber sur Traffy ou Eustass Kidd ? Ou bien encore Doflamingo ? (parce-ce que oui, il faut bien l'avouer, il avait beau être méchant, il était badass quand même. Et pas mal.) Han. Ou même Shanks ?

OU ALORS... **/!\** **-** **Attention. Menace de Spoil - /!\ **. Ceux qui n'en sont pas encore à l'arc de Dressrosa -ce qui serait étonnant- veuillez sauter ce passage en défilant très vite, et sans lire ce qui est en italique.

**Attention**, **3...2...1...** :

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_(ce qui veut dire que j'aurais même pu tomber sur Sabo !? Oh my God.) _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bref. Stop. Le seul sur qui je dois baver, c'est uniquement Ace. Sinon mon esprit serait beaucoup trop embrouillé.

- Hé, lança le pirate de Barbe Blanche.

- Hm ?

- Ce que tu sais à propos de moi... tu le gardes pour toi, hein ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je suis pas du genre à tout déballer sur un coup de tête. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Quelqu'un de très suspicieux.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance !? Je t'ai tout dit !

- Mais je ne sais encore rien de toi.

- Y a rien à savoir, soupirai-je. Je ne suis qu'une existence parmi les six milliards d'autres sur la planète où je vis. Personne ne me connaît à part mes amis et ma famille, et j'ai une vie des plus banale qui soit. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de partir à l'aventure en essayant de devenir la Reine des pirates, moi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que quelque chose d'énorme survienne au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Je me remis à soupirer, posant mon menton sur la table. Il posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main, penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de vivre ?

- ...

C'était vrai, mais...

- Ça, c'est autre chose. Encore, le moment où t'es apparu chez moi était génial et incroyable ! C'est vrai quoi, plein d'autres fans auraient aimé être à ma place, et tout ça. Mais dès que j'ai mis les pieds ici, tout a changé. Même si je t'admire et que je veux rester avec toi, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Je me mis à gonfler mes joues, montrant un air un peu plus ennuyé. Ace écarquilla les yeux.

- ... Tu viens de dire que tu m'admires, là ?

Je me figeai. Ah... Oui.

- N-Non, je disais juste que... que tu étais quelqu'un de très gentil et de costaud... et tout ça...

Je lui avais parlé de sa "popularité" dans mon monde, mais je n'avais pas mentionné le fait que j'étais moi même une admiratrice qui bavait à chaque fan-art de lui que je découvrais... J'avais trop peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle, qu'il me trouve collante et qu'il m'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette sur le chemin...

- Dis, tu comptes toujours poursuivre Barbe Noire ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée :

- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi je ne continuerai pas ?

Ah. Oui, je suis conne. C'est pas parce qu'il a découvert que c'était dangereux qu'il allait s'arrêter pour autant. On parlait d'Ace, là. ACE, bon sang.

- Juste... par curiosité, désolée.

Je soupirai, me sentant impuissante. Au final rien ne changera, hein ?

- Bref, fis-je en essayant de me reprendre. Je voudrais savoir quelques trucs moi aussi.

Il bâilla.

- Pas ce soir, je suis trop fatigué, dit-il.

- Hé ? Mais...!

- Pas ce soir, j'ai dis.

Je fis la moue. Alors quand c'était lui, je devais tout raconter, et quand vient mon tour il se tait ? Raaaah !

- On continuera demain. Ah, et en passant, on a plus de sous, alors faudra "travailler" un peu demain.

La façon dont il a prononcer le mot "travailler" me rendit sceptique.

- Comment ça ? demandai-je.

Il sourit en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Tu verras.

Houlà. J'avais pas confiance. Mais alors pas du tout du tout. Et quand j'ai voulu savoir les détails, il s'est levé sans répondre à ma question et m'a ordonné d'aller dormir. Bon sang. Est-ce que ça va être comme ça durant tout le temps où je serais avec lui ? Quelle tête de mule. Nous étions retournés dans l'auberge pas loin pour enfin aller dormir. Avant que l'on se sépare pour aller dans nos chambres respectives, je me suis tournée vers lui :

- Hé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'aideras à retourner chez moi ?

C'est vrai, quoi. Comment j'allais faire, dans tout ça ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je m'étais retrouvée ici. C'était quoi? le truc ? Un tour de passe-passe ? Est-ce qu'il fallait utiliser la magie ? Putain, j'aurais dû tomber dans le monde d'Harry Potter, ça aurait été vachement plus pratique !

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et soupira en souriant légèrement.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Une réponse qui me soulagea un peu. Bon, d'accord, ça ne voulais pas dire qu'il allait s'y donner corps et âme, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait m'abandonner à mon triste sort non plus.

- Ok.

J'étais contente, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui répondre. Parce qu'on savait bien au fond qu'on avait pas la moindre piste pour commencer à chercher. J'allais entrer dans ma chambre quand il m'interpella une dernière fois.

- Demain on ira te chercher des fringues.

Je grimaçais en penchant la tête sur mes vêtements :

- Ils sont si terribles que ça ?

- Pas seulement ça, ricana-t-il, mais ça risque de pas être pratique.

- ... C'est vrai.

Il me lança un bonne nuit avant de continuer son chemin. Puis j'entrai dans ma chambre et me jeta sur le lit. Il grinça de toute part. Après être restée cinq bonnes minutes à rêvasser sur le dos, je me décidai à prendre une bonne douche. Ouais, rien de mieux pour se détendre et se sentir apaisée.

Enfin, apaisée, pas entièrement. Je commençais à croire que j'étais devenue folle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Même si j'ai rêvé des centaines de fois de cette situation, là, je me retrouve complètement paumée ! Il y avait encore énormément de choses que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais.

Ahhh. Les anges, les dieux, ou je ne sais quoi. Si vous m'entendez, ramenez-moi chez moi, s'il vous plaît… Ah oui. Et laissez-moi Ace encore quelques jours, je vous en supplie. Histoire de prendre quelques photos et quelques souvenirs pour me dire que ce n'était pas un rêve. Merci.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sors et je me laisse tomber sur le lit grinçant avant de fermer les yeux, penser à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé jusque-là, et m'endormir profondément en me demandant si, quand je me réveillerai, tout sera redevenu comme avant…

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

><p><em>Oui je sais, cette partie a dû être un peu ennyante, mais voilà, il en faut bien un moment ou un autre T-T<em>

_Le prochaine chapitre va plus bouger. Muahaha !_

_Et d'autres choses s'éclairçiront, mais un peu plus tard..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4...**

_OUI DÉJÀ, JE SAIS ! Mais je vous l'ai dit, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter ! xD j'en ai marre... Que quelqu'un m'arrête. _

_Bref. Vos avis me font beaucoup plaisir, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! _

_Je tiens à rappeler que cette fanfiction risque d'être un peu déjantée sur les bords alors accrochez-vous. _

_Ah oui, et il y a beaucoup de vulgarités alors ne soyez pas trop choqués ... :')_

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

J'étais bien. Tout était bleu autour de moi. Je volais. Tiens, je volais ? Depuis quand je volais ? Ah, peu importe, je me sentais bien. Les paysages défilaient à toute vitesse. Je n'avais même pas le temps de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Je ne sentais aucun courant d'air, même pas un mince filet de vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux.

Puis quelque chose apparut à coté de moi. Une créature bizarre. Une sorte de grand d'oiseau... en hot-dog. Un hot-dog géant qui volait ! Oh mon dieu, mais... Mais c'était... c'était génial !

J'essayai de l'attraper en continuant de planer dans les airs. La bestiole pris plus de vitesse que moi et me dépassa. Attend un peu, saleté ! Je t'aurais !

J'étais derrière le hot-dog géant quand soudain, il se mit à chuter en pic. Alors que je le regardais tomber, je ne vis pas l'espèce de gros nuage droit devant moi. Je pensais alors que j'allais le traverser, mais non. Je me le suis pris en plein dans la face avant de chuter à mon tour droit vers le sol. Attend. Je m'étais pris un nuage, là ? Sérieusement ? Bordel de merde…

Dans ma tête, quelque part, je sentais que ce n'était pas réel. Mais la sensation de la chute était pourtant bien présente. Et quand j'ouvris tout à coup les yeux, je m'étais retrouvée par-terre, à côté de mon lit. Ah, voilà pourquoi…

En regardant mieux, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur Ace, debout, qui tenait le bord du lit au-dessus du sol. Ah, voilà aussi pourquoi…

Il sourit en haussant les épaules :

— Désolé, comme tu te réveillais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen.

Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible que même moi je ne compris pas, puis je me relevai lentement.

— Quelle heure il est ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque et grave.

Je n'étais pas très matinale. Il ricana un peu en le remarquant.

— Assez tôt. Il faut pas traîner si on veut continuer la route aujourd'hui.

— Mmm. On peut pas attendre quelques heures de plus ?

— Dépêche-toi. Faut qu'on aille "travailler".

Oh c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'on allait faire pour gagner de l'argent. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Et si ça consistait à chanter en pleine rue en attendant que les pièce tombent au sol ? Et si on devait faire un sale boulot pour une organisation secrète et malsaine ? Et si en fait Ace avait prévu de me vendre quelque part à des types louches qui viennent de nulle part !?

Non non non. Reprend-toi, Mélissa. Tu sais très bien qu'Ace ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Hé ! À quoi ça sert de voyager avec lui je ne lui faisais même pas confiance ?

— Je t'attends en bas dans cinq minutes. Si tu n'es pas là, je te laisses ici.

Je me frottais les cheveux déjà ébouriffés en grognant à voix basse :

— Suppôt de Satan.

— Comment ?

À son air espiègle et menaçant en même temps, je devinai qu'il avait très bien entendu. Mais je fis mine de rien, préférant ne pas le mettre au défi...

— Non, rien…

Après m'être recoiffée à la main, m'être débarbouillée un peu et m'être étirée jusqu'à m'en faire craquer le dos, je sortis de la chambre et je me rendis à l'extérieur. Ace était bien là, adossé contre le mur en bois, debout, mains dans les poches et jambes croisées. Wouah. Voici un magnifique tableau qui pourrait en réveiller plus d'un… Et alors que je m'apprêtais à baver, il se tourna vers moi.

— Pile à temps, dit-il. Suis-moi.

… Même pas un bonjour, ni un petit sourire, ni rien. Mon rêve matinal se brisa d'un seul coup. Un peu boudeuse, je suivis ses pas pour le rattraper. Hé, j'étais déjà pas du matin. Pourquoi je devais, en plus de ça, déjà me mettre à vider mon énergie ? Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'est vrai.

En essayant de ne pas me faire distancer, je le questionnai :

— Hé ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— On va bosser.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Bosser où ? Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit !

— Je t'expliquerais.

— Tu m'énerves.

Alors qu'on marchait, je le voyais tourner la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Impossible de le savoir.

— C'est bizarre… Il devrait y en avoir, pourtant, dans cette ville…

— De quoi tu parles ?

… Autant parler à un mur. Il continua son chemin sans me répondre. Et alors qu'on tournait en rond un peu partout dans la ville, et que je commençais à croire qu'il m'avait complètement oubliée, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Je lui rentrai dedans sans faire attention. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il pointa une direction du doigt.

— Tu vois, là-bas ?

Je relevai la tête en me frottant le nez et suivis son regard. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une de bande de grands gaillards à l'aspect dangereux qui stationnaient devant une sorte de bar, assis sur des barils et comptant un sac de pièce entre eux.

— Des bandits ? fis-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Exactement.

— Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— C'est là que notre travail commence, dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Je le regardais, interrogée. Comment ça, notre "travail" ? On allait faire un deal avec ces malfrats, c'est ça ? Mais on allait se faire arnaquer ! Les gens comme ça ne tenaient jamais leur parole ! Je le sais parce que c'était pareil dans tous les mangas. Donc oui, maintenant c'était véridique pour moi.

— On ne pourra jamais marchander avec eux, Ace. Laisse tomber.

— Qui a dit qu'on allait marchander ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Tu comptes faire quoi, si tu ne vas pas marchander ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

— Écoute-moi. J'ai un plan.

…

Comment ça a pu se passer comme ça. Il m'avait tirée à l'écart pour me faire part de son idée. Quand il eut fini, mes yeux étaient devenus aussi grands que des hublots. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait eu un plan pareil. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner normalement, connaissant son passé. Mais le plus choquant, c'était que je devais jouer un certain rôle…

J'étais en train d'avancer lentement vers le groupe de bandits, ne cessant de transpirer. J'avais un bâton dans les mains, que je tenais en tremblotant. Une partie de ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête : « Tu vas les voir et tu fais en sortes de les provoquer au maximum. »

Oui, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore deviné, je jouais le rôle de l'appât.

« - T'est sérieux ? L'appât ? Tu veux que je fasse l'APPÂT ?! » que je lui avais crié quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de les énerver et de les laisser te poursuivre. »

« - TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! »

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« - Je vais me faire attraper à la minute même où je commencerais à courir ! »

« - Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tout. » qu'il avait dit en me plaçant un bâton dans les mains avant de me pousser en avant pour m'inciter à commencer l'opération.

Et quand je m'étais retournée, il avait déjà disparu, cet enfoiré.

Enfin bref. Je n'étais plus qu'à trois mètres des bandits en question. Mon corps tremblait tout ce qu'il pouvait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avaler difficilement ma salive à répétition. L'un des quatre types qui se trouvaient devant moi tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je tressaillis intérieurement.

Oh putain, Usopp. Maintenant, je te comprends. Je ne me moquerai plus jamais de toi, je le jure.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la petite ?

Je serrai les dents. Pourquoi ils m'appelaient tous 'petite' ?! Est-ce que mon visage était vraiment celui d'un bébé ou ils avaient de la merde dans les yeux !? Enfin bon, heureusement que je n'avais pas le tempérament d'Edward Elric, sinon je me serais déjà jetée sur ce sale merdeux. Je l'ignorai et me contentai de les regarder tous un par un. Je n'avais jamais cherché la bagarre, avant. Alors qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour les provoquer, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

— Euh… Hm. Salut ?

… Si j'avais un mur en face de moi, je serais allée tout de suite me cogner la tête dix fois de suite pour me faire comprendre à moi-même à quel point j'étais stupide et pathétique.

— Casse-toi.

— Volontiers.

Je me reculai et me tournai, le cœur battant. Non, je ne pourrais définitivement pas le faire ! C'était un plan foireux ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas ! L'un d'eux ricana. Oh là là. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire... ? Ah, je crois savoir.

Je prend une grande inspiration.

Je me tourne.

J'étire mon bras qui tenait le bâton, et je l'élance en avant et je le lâche en direction du groupe de bandits.

Le projectile passe devant eux sans les toucher. Il va se heurter contre la façade du bar, pour venir planer quelques fractions de secondes au-dessus d'eux, avant de redescendre son le crâne chauve d'un des type qui se trouvaient là.

Waouh.

J'avais vraiment réussi ? Je l'avais touché ? Hahaha ! J'étais trop forte, en fait ! Je souris bêtement, fière de mon 'exploit' qui avait simplement consisté à envoyer un bout de bois qui, sans l'aide du mur, n'aurait même pas atteint sa cible.

Mais mon sourire disparut bien vite quand tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, sombres et menaçants. Celui qui avait reçu le projectile se leva lentement, toujours en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Mes jambes, devenues lourdes, se crispèrent. Elles ressentaient le besoin de fuir immédiatement. Seulement, j'avais trop peur pour bouger.

L'homme s'avança d'un pas.

— Euh… Attend, c'est juste que… haha… ma main a glissé.

Il fallait que j'arrête de chercher des excuses et que je me mette à courir. Et cette fois-ci, mon corps m'obéit. Je me retournai et je m'élançai aussi loin que possible pour disparaître de la vue de ces gens dangereux. Je l'entendis crier un truc du genre « attrapez-la ! ». Et en effet, quand je me suis retournée, ils étaient déjà à ma poursuite.

BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVAIS FAIRE, MAINTENANT ?!

« - Tu vois la boutique de pêche, pas loin de l'auberge où on a dormi ? Juste devant y a une petite ruelle. Tu les conduiras là-bas. »

C'était ce que m'avais dit Ace quand il m'avait révélé son plan. Seulement, cette putain de ruelle était à plusieurs centaine de mètres d'ici ! Je pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à là-bas sans me faire prendre !

Oups. D'ailleurs, les bandits n'étaient plus très loin. Mon souffle s'épuisait déjà. Non, Mélissa ! Tiens le coup encore un peu ! Tiens le coup !

J'avais trop peur. Mon cœur battait à fond et mes membres tremblotaient de partout alors que je courrais. C'était la première fois qu'une situation pareille m'arrivait.

Je n'étais définitivement pas faite pour les aventures et tout ce qui s'en suit. Merde alors, moi qui en rêvait depuis toujours … ! Alors c'était comme ça que ça se passait, les rêves brisés ? Dans la peur et la douleur ? (oui, douleur parce-que j'avais actuellement d'énormes points de côtés qui me donnaient l'impression qu'on me perforait de toute part.)

— Ace ! criai-je, espérant qu'il m'entende et qu'il vienne tout de suite s'occuper de ces gars-là.

Mais aucun beau garçon torse nu n'apparut de nulle part pour venir secourir une frêle et délicate jeune fille poursuivie par des malfrats. Enfin… je disais frêle et délicate alors que j'étais actuellement essoufflée, suant de partout, la langue presque pendant et en train de lancer toute sorte d'injures incompréhensibles.

Enfin bref. Ah ! Je voyais la ruelle en question ! Sauvée ! Ou pas … ? Il suffirait aux gars derrière moi de lever le bras pour m'attraper, maintenant !

— Ace !

J'avais beau l'appeler une seconde fois, il n'était toujours pas venu. Une réflexion effrayante me traversa l'esprit : Et s'il s'était barré en me laissant en plan, pour pouvoir continuer sa quête sans se trimballer un boulet derrière lui ?!

Raaah ! Ça suffit. Il fallait que je cesse de penser à ces choses-là comme si c'était possible ! Jamais je ne suspecterais Ace de faire une chose pareille. Un point c'est tout.

… Mais dans ces situations, j'avais du mal à ne pas y penser. C'ÉTAIT FLIPPANT, PUTAIN !

En tournant dans ladite ruelle, je n'en pus plus. Je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle. Les autres derrière étaient aussi épuisés, mais moins que moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'allée, me bouchant définitivement le passage. Car derrière moi, à six ou sept mètres, se trouvait un mur. Impossible de m'enfuir, là. Complètement piégée.

Comme une proie.

Ace, dans quelle merde tu m'as foutue… Je me mis à reculer sur les fesses, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ces gars. Ils s'avancèrent, menaçants et souriants. Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Jésus, Bouddha, Allah, ou n'importe qui. Je vous en supplie. Que quelqu'un apparaisse, là, tout de suite ! Aidez-moi ! Et je vous ferai offrande de mon frère une fois rentrée à la maison, je le jure !

— ACE ! J'EN AI MARRE, MONTRE-TOI MAINTENANT, IMBÉCILE !

J'avais hurlé tout ce que je pouvais, usant de mes dernière forces. S'il ne se montrait vraiment pas, eh bien … je serais dans la merde. Oh les dieux, je vous en supplie…

— Hé.

Je me figeai. Une ombre s'était dessinée depuis le haut du mur qui me barrait la route. Je relevai les yeux en tournant la tête. Je croyais alors qu'un Dieu était apparu, et… Un Dieu était apparu, en effet. Grand, musclé, torse nu, un chapeau stylé sur la tête. Enfin, il était en contre-jour alors on le voyait pas vraiment, mais moi je le reconnaissais. Comment ne pas le reconnaître ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? fit Ace en souriant sournoisement, bras croisés.

— Ace ! m'écriai-je, soulagée de le voir arriver.

— T'es qui, toi ? demanda l'un des types devant moi.

Ace sauta du mur jusqu'au sol. (la vache, je me serais pété une jambe moi, à sa place…)Il me jeta un coup d'œil et leva son pouce :

— Bon travail.

Je fus plutôt surprise de sa réaction. Après cette course-poursuite ridicule et mon pathétique manque d'endurance, j'aurais pensé qu'il allait se moquer ou me traiter d'insecte inutile, mais on dirait que j'avais faux.

Ses poings s'enflammèrent. OH LA VACHE ! J'avais bondis en arrière, tellement ça m'a surprise.

J'avais complètement oublié ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon !

Les malfrats avaient commencé à reculer, s'apercevant de l'ampleur que prenait la situation. Tandis qu'ils reculaient, Ace s'avançait. Puis, alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir en direction de l'entrée de la ruelle, le pirate de Barbe Blanche les rattrapa sans soucis et régla leur compte en une fraction de seconde.

… Ok. J'étais vraiment une merde, à côté, en fait. Bon, lui il avait une excuse. Il était FICTIF, d'accord ? Ça ne comptait pas.

Bref, une fois les quatre types à terre, Ace alla fouiller dans leurs poches et pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Je le regardai faire, scotchée :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je récolte, ça se voit pas ?

— Mais… t'es en train de les voler !

— Ce sont déjà des voleurs, à la base. Donc ça ne compte plus comme un crime.

J'étais ahurie. Oh, c'était donc son plan depuis le début. Je croyais qu'il voulait se débarrasser des brigands pour le bien de la ville, et donc se faire remercié et payé en échange. Mais non. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. C'était exactement pareil que dans son enfance avec Sabo et Luffy ! Rah, qu'est-ce que j'étais conne.

— Hé, viens m'aider. Ça ira plus vite.

Un peu réticente, je m'approchai d'un des corps inerte des bandits de tout à l'heure et je me mis à fouiller ses poches. J'en sortis un sac lourd qui avait l'air de contenir pas mal de pièce… Ah, c'était le sac dans lequel ils comptaient, tout à l'heure. Eh beh. J'avais peut-être pas subi tout ça pour rien, en fin de compte.

Accroupie, je levai les yeux vers Ace qui observait un minuscule diamant rouge à la lumière du jour. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, vu comme ça. C'était plaisant à voir. Je souris inconsciemment, puis soupirai.

— « Bon travail » ? Mon cul. C'est toi qui a tout fait, lançai-je en jouant avec le sac de pièce que je venais de trouver.

Il répondit sans se retourner :

— J'ai préféré éviter de le faire aux yeux de tous. Les gens remarqueraient ma présence et les rumeurs fileraient à toute vitesse, alors t'as joué un rôle plutôt utile. Merci.

J'avoue, j'étais contente qu'il me fasse des commentaires aussi plaisants. Surtout le mot 'utile'. Je n'avais plus besoin de redouter qu'il me jette dans un fossé dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion…

— J'ai bien aimé la petite course-poursuite, tu sais.

Je me figeai et relevai les yeux face à lui. Il m'avait vu courir … ?!

— T'es pas sérieux ?!

— Si, si. D'ailleurs, tu courais avec la grâce d'un bœuf. C'était marrant à voir.

Je rougis jusqu'au oreilles. C'était pas possible. Durant tout ce temps où je craignais pour ma vie et que je souffrais le martyre, il était en train de regarder tranquillement sans rien faire ? Alors que je l'avais appelé deux fois de suite !?

— LA FERME ! lui criai-je, embarrassée.

Il se mit à rire. Je me levai et lui tournai le dos, agacée. Rah. Encore un autre défaut qu'il connaissait. Je ne savais pas courir. Oui, et alors ! Plein de gens étaient dans mon cas, non ? Peut-être pas dans One Piece…

Je croisai les bras, toujours le dos tourné.

— Dis, on va faire ça chaque fois qu'on aura besoin d'argent ?

— Ouaip.

— … Je vais devoir jouer l'appât tout le temps aussi ?

— Quand ce sera nécessaire.

Je fis une mine boudeuse. Je n'y pouvais rien, malheureusement. Et puis de toute façon, si je voulais qu'il m'aide à retourner chez moi, il fallait que je lui sois 'utile'. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ça pourrait m'entraîner et me rendre un petit peu plus forte ?

Une fois qu'il eut fini de vérifier les autres brigands, il se releva et m'incita à le suivre à l'extérieur de la ruelle, secouant un sac de pièces, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

— Allez, viens. Il est temps de profiter de notre récolte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Oui, vous aurez peut-être remarqué, je me suis mise à mettre Mélissa. Au début je voulais garder sans accent mais j'imagine que vous préférez avec ? De toute façon ça ne change pas :B_

Tchuuuuss ~ !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bwaaaah ! Chapitre 5 !**

_Ouais, je vais me résoudre à en faire qu'un part jour, tu as raison Sylcian. Et puis c'est plus pratique pour l'organisation je pense, oui oui oui ! Alors on va faire comme ! *pouce en l'air* _

_Bon après, évidemment, je finirai bien par m'arrêter de temps à autre, évidemment, je ne suis point un robot :3_

_Allez, bonne lecture et enjooooy !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Alala. J'étais aux anges. Grâce à tout le pognon qu'on avait récupéré, j'ai pu me revêtir un peu mieux et déguster un bon repas (servi vers dix heures, soit dit en passant mais, oh, on va pas chipoter, hein !). Maintenant, plutôt que de porter cet affreux grand pull bleu en tissu désagréable et ce vieux jogging qui me servait de pyjama plutôt que de faire du sport, j'étais vêtue d'un sweat à capuche rouge avec une tête de chat noire en plein milieu, ainsi qu'une grande poche ouverte au niveau du ventre.

En bas j'avais un short en jean bleu marine qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Heureusement que je m'étais épilé les jambes deux jours auparavant... Oui, malgré toutes les merdes qui me tombaient dessus, j'arrivais à avoir une petite part de chance dans quelques moments pratiques.

D'ailleurs, merci à Eiichiro Oda d'avoir gardé un style vestimentaire moderne dans son manga. Oui, merci beaucoup ! Et puis des sweats comme ça y en a pas à tous les coins de rues. Surtout pas en France.

Ah ouais, puis mes sandales pourries ont été remplacées par des chaussures beaucoup plus belles et confortables. Un peu comme des converses, avec des languettes repliées sur le côté des chevilles. J'aurais tellement voulu me prendre en photo, juste pour commémorer ce moment qui ne se produira qu'une fois dans ma vie...

— Si tu ne manges pas ton dessert, je vais le faire à ta place, me prévint Ace en me ramenant à la réalité.

Je me trouvais dans un restaurant d'une ville un peu plus loin encore que celle où on se trouvait un peu plus tôt. J'étais en train de rêvasser depuis tout à l'heure devant ma coupe de glace vanille parsemée de grains de noisettes et de crème chantilly. Mon dieu. C'était délicieux.

Je m'étais même demandé comment j'ai fait pour rêvasser devant quelque chose d'aussi divin. Même meilleure qu'un McFlurry au kit kat du mcdonald. Et encore mieux que la "dame blanche", un des desserts de Flunch. Comment ça, vous connaissez pas ? Allez vite voir sur Google, et bavez, misérables gourmands, esclaves de bons desserts !

Je pleurais presque à chaque cuillère que je glissais dans ma bouche. Ace ricana :

- Si tu continues comme ça, ta glace va fondre avant même que tu la finisses.

- Je m'en fiche. C'est trop bon.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais calée. J'allais roter, comme dans mes habitudes de sans-gêne, mais je me retins. On était quand même dans un restaurant, j'avais mes limites.

- BEUUUUUURP.

... Pas lui. Lui n'avait aucune limite. Je me mis à rire. Ouais, alors que certains tournaient la tête vers nous, l'air indigné, moi je rigolais comme une demeurée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Rien du tout.

Il haussa les épaules et soupira, posant une main sur son ventre.

- J'ai bien mangé.

- Je vois ça. Avec dix bol de soupe aux nouilles, quatre côtes de bœuf et trois assiettes de riz, je crois que tu vas tenir la journée.

Il grimaça un sourire et s'affala sur sa chaise, se retrouvant presque allongé sur le dos.

- On prend la mer, aujourd'hui.

- Hé ?

- Y a une île à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Pour y aller ça devrait nous prendre une journée, tout au plus.

- Attend...

- Là-bas je trouverai sûrement une piste pour retrouver Teach. C'est une ville où s'arrêtent pas mal de pirates, alors je devrais trouver quelque chose normalement.

- Attend !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est que...

Je me mordillai la lèvre. Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Après tout, c'était ce qui allait nous attendre assez régulièrement... Pourtant je me sentais un peu bête de le lui faire savoir.

- J'ai jamais pris la mer de ma vie.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il resta silencieux en me regardant sans expression particulière. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Il finit par prendre la parole :

- Tu rigoles ?

Haha. Je m'y attendais...

- Pas le moins du monde.

Il resta immobile de nouveau, clignant des yeux une fois, puis deux. Puis …

- T'as jamais voyagé en bateau ?

- Non.

- ... T'es jamais montée sur un navire de ta vie ?

Plus ça allait, plus je me sentais conne.

- Pas si tu comptes le canoë, le bateau à moteur, le pédalo, et l'aviron comme des navires...

Ouais, à part des petites randonnées sur les lacs et les étangs, j'ai jamais voyagé en mer pendant des jours. Le plus gros navire sur lequel j'étais montée, c'était le bateau pirate du parc Astérix. Qui est génial, d'ailleurs... Enfin bref. Ace se plaqua une main sur le front, l'air désespéré.

- Tant pis, on fera avec.

Quoi, c'était si désastreux que ça, le fait de n'avoir jamais pris la mer ? C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allait piloter, de toute façon, non ? Oh, attend ...

- Ace, tu navigues sur ton Striker ?

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de grimacer :

- Nan. Je l'ai détruit lors d'une course-poursuite avec la Marine. Maintenant je dois voyager en comptant sur quelques marins éventuellement aimables et généreux.

- Ah... dur.

- J'te le fais pas dire.

Il avait l'air agacé. On dirait que la perte de son véhicule marin l'affectait beaucoup. Enfin, c'était sûr. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus bouger comme il voulait entre les îles. Il se leva de table. Je l'imitai aussitôt. Il alla régler la note, puis nous sortîmes tous les deux. Une fois dehors, je m'étire et je lâche un rot qui m'est venu par surprise. Ace me regarde et rigole, avant d'avancer. Puis soudain, il s'arrête.

- Attend !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et j'aperçois deux hommes de la Marine.

- Bah quoi ?

Il se retourne et me regarde, ahuri. Ah, oui. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui et sur mon retour à la maison que j'en avais oublié les petits détails concernant ce monde. Un monde de pirates et de hors-la-loi. Ace en était un. Et la Marine arrêtait les pirates. Après avoir fait un rapide rappel dans ma tête, je me mis à m'affoler. Ace me tira derrière le mur du restaurant et épia les soldats en passant sa tête dans le coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! chuchotai-je, de peur que les soldats nous repère.

Oui, j'étais parano. C'était impossible qu'il nous entendent d'ici mais voilà, quoi.

- On les évite, et on rejoint rapidement le port.

- Il est où, ce port ? On est même pas à côté de la mer !

- Du calme, il est à moins de trois kilomètres de là.

- Et comment tu comptes éviter les soldats, dis-moi ?!

Il réfléchit en faisant la moue. C'est vrai que ça n'allait pas être facile de passer inaperçu, avec un chapeau pareil et ce tatouage dans le dos. Il pourrait quand même porter une chemise ou un T-shirt, quoi. Il serait déjà moins voyant. Enfin, ça gâcherait le plaisir des fans mais ça lui permettrait de rester en vie !

- T'as quelque chose sous ton sweat ?

La question me surpris. Pourquoi il me demandait ça, tout à coup ? Un peu dérangée, je croisai mes bras sur mon vêtement, l'oeil suspicieux.

- Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parfait. Enlève-le.

... QUOI ? Je ne bougeai pas, trop ahurie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment ça, l'enlever !? Il avait des idées perverses dans une situation pareille ?

- Pourquoi tu veux... ?!

- Arrête de chipoter et enlève-ça !

Il tira d'un coup mon sweat de bas en haut pour le retirer. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'étais soudainement retrouvée en débardeur léger, les bras encore levés à côté de ma tête.

- ... ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?

Il m'ignora et inspecta le vêtement qu'il venait de m'enlever.

- Ouais, ça devrait le faire.

- TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE PARLE ?!

- Rah ! La ferme.

Je jubilai de colère intérieurement. Quant à Ace, il retira son chapeau et enfila le sweat que je portais il y a quelques minutes. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il voulait en fait porter mon sweat pour cacher son tatouage ? Il avait dû lire dans mes pensées, certes, mais de là à utiliser ce genre de...- Pfff... ! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ÇA LUI ALLAIT PAS DU TOUT ! Il était trop petit pour lui. Les manches lui finissaient au milieu des avant-bras et on voyait le bas de son ventre ! Holà là. C'était trop drôle. Je me retenais de rire devant lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'explosai.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, fit-il sur un ton un peu agacé.

- Rien du tout... Rien du... Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Je te signal que c'est le meilleur moyen, d'accord ? Alors arrête de rire et suis-moi !

- Oui, oui... T'as quand même de la chance que j'en ai pas acheté un rose.

- La ferme.

- Ils vont se poser des questions, nan ? S'ils...-

Je me tus quand un objet atterrit sur ma tête. Un chapeau ? Oh, son chapeau... Je me figeai. Attend attend... SON CHAPEAU ? VRAIMENT ?!

- Dépêche-toi, dit-il en s'élançant en plein milieu de la rue.

Je le suivis aussitôt, toujours aussi fière de pouvoir porter son chapeau. C'est vrai que les soldats pourraient le reconnaître s'il le portait sur la tête… Tandis que moi, ni vue ni connue. Il était un peu grand pour moi mais je m'en fichait. J'avais son chapeau, bordel ! Son chapeau que je ne pourrais même pas me payer dans mon monde, quoi. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'à la Japan Expo, une bague de Death Note coûtait 20€. VINGT EUROS. UNE BAGUE. Bon, une très jolie bague, cela dit. Mais si c'est vingt euros pour une bague, qu'est-ce que ça donne pour un chapeau ? J'osais même pas y penser.

Bref, j'avais froid, j'avais peur, mais malgré tout j'étais contente parce que je portais le chapeau de mon bien-aimé. Fuck le reste. N'empêche, ça avait marché ! Les soldats se sont retournés, mais ils nous ont pas arrêtés. C'était dans la poche ! Ace avait peut-être des idées bizarres mais au moins ça marchait. Enfin. Comme il a dit, on a dû continuer sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de tomber sur un port. Oh, donc il y avait vraiment la mer ?

D'ailleurs il y avait un bateau de la Marine posté à côté des autres embarcations. Ils étaient encore plus impressionnants en vrai. Ça foutait un peu les boules... On descendit de la petite colline qui nous séparait du bord de mer. quelques personnes nous scrutèrent bizarrement. Mais personne ne nous avait rien dit non plus. Nos déguisements étaient infaillibles. Ace alla parler à l'un des marins qui s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles.

Je le vis au passage lui donner quelques billets, ce qui raviva le sourire du vieil homme au bonnet. Ensuite, Ace revint vers moi et me dit d'embarquer. Je traversai alors la grosse planche qui reliait le navire au ponton, et je me retrouvai sur le grand bateau. C'était génial. J'avais envie de courir partout à l'intérieur comme une gamine et de grimper au filet vers le mât principal. Je n'avais pas peur des hauteurs, même si ça me donnait parfois des frissons.

- Le capitaine a dit qu'il avait une cale de libre. On pourra crécher à l'intérieur le temps qu'on accoste.

- Ok.

Je le regardai un instant. Il avait toujours mon sweat sur lui, et il semblait lui aussi l'avoir oublié. J'agrippai le chapeau que j'avais sur la tête.

- Je te le rend ? Il posa ses yeux dessus.

- Ah, ouais.

Avant de le reprendre il retira ma veste rouge de sur lui pour me la redonner aussi. Aaaah... De la chaleur... Oh attend. C'était SA chaleur ! Putain. Je quitterais plus jamais ce sweat. - Allons dans la cale, c'est plus tranquille, dit-il en s'étirant. Il avait dit dans LA cale. Et non pas dans LES cales. Ça voulait dire qu'on allait la partager. OUAIS ! Inconsciemment, je serrais le poings devant moi en signe de victoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ah. Rien, désolée.

Je lui souris bêtement et je finis par le suivre à l'intérieur du bateau. C'était génial. Je demanderais des croisières plus souvent, quand je rentrerais ! On longea un long couloir puis on ouvrit la porte du fond. La pièce était assez large. Il y avait quelques caisses vides par-ci par-là, mais il y avait deux lits (merde, j'en voulais qu'un...) et une grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la mer. Ace ne demanda pas son reste et alla direct s'affaler dans un des lits.

- Profite-en pour te reposer. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on en aura l'occasion, dit-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Je répondis par un marmonnement et j'allai aussi dans ma couchette. Ça va être la première fois que je dors en mer ! Et en compagnie d'Ace, qui plus est ! Aaaah. Le rêve. Mélissa, si c'est bel et bien un rêve, alors réveille toi plus tard. Même si j'avais envie de rentrer, pour le moment je me sentais bien.

- Hé.

- Quoi, répondit-il sans tourner la tête.

- Maintenant tu me fais confiance, hein ?

- ... Peut-être.

- Roh, allez. Tu m'as prêté ton chapeau et je t'ai pas dénoncé quand on est passé près des soldats.

- Mouais.

- Du coup on est partenaires, alors ?

Oui, le sens du mot partenaire ici, était le même que celui de compagnon d'arme ou de camardes, hein, rien de plus. Hé, oh. Tout de même.

- Peut-être.

Quelle tête de mule.

- En tout cas, continua-t-il, j'espère qu'on fera bon voyage, tous les deux.

Il avait employé le mot "tous les deux"! Donc il était d'accord sur le fait que nous étions camarades, même si c'était pour une période de courte durée ? C'était vraiment une tête de mule, mais au fond il était gentil. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il est gentil. À quoi je pense, moi...

- Autant recommencer les présentations comme il se doit, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais je l'imitai.

- Je m'appelle Ace, second commandant de la flotte de Barbe blanche. Et je recherche actuellement le coupable qui a tué l'un de mes camarades.

Oui, je savais tout ça, pourquoi il me le répétait... Ah, j'ai compris. C'était comme pour repartir du bon pied. Oh, d'accord, si ce n'était que ça... Je me présentais à mon tour :

- Mélissa, actuellement tombée par hasard dans un endroit étrange. Mon but est de rentrer chez moi et... de rester en vie.

Il ricana en écoutant la dernière partie de ma phrase. Puis une idée me vint tout à coup en tête. J'étais dans un autre monde, j'étais quelqu'un d'inconnue aux yeux de tous, personne ne savait que j'existais. Donc, pourquoi pas profiter de ma "renaissance" temporaire ? Après tout c'était ma première fois ici, alors je pouvais peut-être me créer une identité, non ?

- Non, attend ! avais-je dis en me levant.

Il leva un sourcil. Déjà, pour se créer une identité, la première chose à faire était de changer de nom, nan ? Et justement, j'en avais un en tête. Je l'utilisais souvent quand je partais dans mes délires fictifs. Et je l'aimais bien.

- Appelle-moi Meiko.

Ouais, Meiko. Dans mon monde, c'était Mélissa. Donc dans One Piece, je serais sous l'identité de Meiko. Comme si c'était un jeu. Bon, sauf que là j'avais tous les choix de pseudos. Mais ici, ça sera celui-ci. POURQUOI PAS, HEIN ?

- Mais tu m'as dit que...

- Discute pas.

Intérieurement, ça restera toujours mon prénom actuel, bien entendu. Meiko servira de façade. On sait jamais, si j'avais des embrouilles avec la Marine à n'importe quel moment, personne ne connaîtra mon vrai nom. C'était un plan génial ! Et... Bon, j'avoue, j'ai toujours voulu qu'on m'appelle comme ça au moins une fois. MAIS QUI NE L'A JAMAIS FAIT, HEIN ! Ne niez pas. Je vous interdis.

Ace finit par soupirer.

- Très bien.

Je souris. Puis il tend le bras vers moi, main ouverte. Alors je m'avance vers lui. Je tend mon bras également et je lui serre la main.

- Enchanté, Meiko.

C'était un moment particulier. Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si on se redécouvrait sous un autre jour alors que pourtant ça faisait déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'on s'étaient rencontrés...

Enfin bref. Ça aurait pu se finir comme ça, tranquillement et sans soucis, si le bateau ne s'était pas penché légèrement, et que si moi, qui n'étais pas du tout habituée, je ne m'étais pas mise à chavirer sur le côté avant de me casser la gueule comme le boulet que j'étais…

**.**

**.**

_… **à suivre ?**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Attention, petite note un peu longue qui n'est pas très importante. Passez-la si vous n'avez pas le temps ! (en fait j'ai juste envie de papoter) ::_

_._

_Alors ouais. Meiko. Ouais ouais ! En fait j'y avais pensé dès que j'ai commencé cette fiction, mais je ne le met au point que maintenant, alors voilà (d'ailleurs j'ai hésité 10 min avant de me décider si oui ou non je changeais son prénom parce que j'avais peur de votre réaction... et puis finalement je me suis dit : POURQUOI PAS, HEIN ? Nan mais oooh !)_

_Le personnage restera toujours Mélissa, elle reprendra souvent son nom de toute façon. Et puis souvenez vous qu'Ace ne se rappelle pas souvent du nom des autres. Ça va être beau, tiens..._

_En fait j'essaye de rendre la chose le plus réellement possible. Imaginez vous dans One Piece, et que vous y restez coincés plusieurs jours, ou plusieurs semaines, ou voir plusieurs années (?!) vous allez partir direct à la recherche d'un Fruit du Démon et jouez les Pirates ? xD Ce serait bien, mais voilà..._

_Les faits et gestes du personnage seraient ce que moi j'aurais probablement fait si une situation pareille m'arrivait. Et bien que ce ne soit pas une Mary-Sue, elle a quand même sa part de personnalité en tant que fan de mangas incontestée et d'envies toutes plus bizarres que les autres par rapport à la culture japonaise... d'où le prénom Meiko ! :D (et d'où mon pseudo... ... ... ...)_

_C'est vrai que ça peut déranger de voir un changement de prénom mais no paniiiic. Comme je vous l'ai dit elle continuera quand même d'utiliser le prénom 'Mélissa' de temps en temps. Et puis de toute façon son caractère et sa personnalité ne changent pas. C'est ce qui compte, non ? :3_

_Alala. Bref. Bravo à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout...(quelle bravour !)_

_ À... très bientôt, chers gentils petits gens :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 !**

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! (on sait jamais, s'il y a des couche-tôt ?)_

_Vos reviews m'encouragent énormément, merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir à l'avenir..._

_**Enjoooy :3**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

… Le calme de la mer, les vagues qui se bercent, les mouettes qui passent en criant dans le ciel… Les poissons nageaient au ras de la surface, se mouvant naturellement dans le courant des vagues par milliers. C'était si reposant ! Ah. Tout était si paisible, si tranquille. C'était le rêve. Et ça aurait pu continuer comme ça si…

— Bweeeeeuhrg !

Si je n'avais pas été malade toute la journée qui suivit. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que j'étais perchée au-dessus du bord, à recracher tout ce que j'avais englouti dans la matinée. Et ces vieux boucs de marins de seconde zone étaient en train de se foutre de ma gueule en buvant du vin derrière moi. Super.

Pourtant tout allait très bien quand le navire avait mis les voiles. J'étais en pleine forme, je gérais la situation. Mais je crois que passer trop de temps dans cette cabine alors que le bateau bougeait ne m'avait pas aidé. C'était comme dans une voiture, quand on lit un livre ou qu'on est sur son portable pendant qu'on roule, à force on avait la nausée. Eh bien là ça avait fait pareil. En deux fois pire. J'étais sortis illico de la pièce pour sortir sur le pont et aller vomir dans l'océan.

Je me sentais trop mal pour les poissons qui allaient passer par là, mais j'y pouvais rien. N'empêche, pourquoi j'étais aussi malade ?! J'avais déjà navigué sur l'eau, même si c'étaient des petites embarcations mondaines et moins impressionnantes. Je vois pas ce qui faisait la différence à part la taille.

Rah ! Ça m'énervait. Et pas moyen d'obtenir un doliprane ou un petit aspirine, histoire de faire passer le tout. Bon sang. Pourquoi je suis pas tombée sur l'équipage de Luffy ? Oh, non pas que je regrettais d'être tombée sur Ace, non, juste qu'au moins, j'aurais eu de la bouffe gratuite, un gentil médecin à mes soins et un compagnon aussi malchanceux que moi pour ne pas trop me sentir seule. (oui, je parle bien d'Usopp).

Enfin bon. J'arrête de me lamenter. Ce n'est pas en me plaignant que je réussirais à-... Gh... Encore un vomissement.

PUTAIN ! PAS MOYEN DE RÉFLÉCHIR TRANQUILLEMENT AVEC CE PUTAIN DE MAL DE MER !? Il pouvait déjà m'arriver n'importe quoi, du genre une attaque de monstre marin ou bien une bande de pirates de passage. Alors pourquoi en plus de ma poisse incontestée et de tous les trucs pas cool qui m'arrivaient, j'avais un pauvre petit mal de mer inutile !? J'en ai ma claque. Si je le pouvais, je dirais fuck à tout le reste et je rentrerais tranquillement chez moi !

... Si je connaissais le moyen d'y retourner. Et j'avais bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir revoir ma petite chambre adorée, ainsi que mon ordinateur chéri, et mes précieux mangas que je devais recevoir la semaine prochaine... Ah ! Je connaîtrais jamais la fin de Black Butler ou de Bleach ! Han ! Je verrais jamais la suite de Shingeki no Kyojin ! Haaaan ! Et si Hoshino Katsura continuait D-Gray. Man en mon absence ?! Nooooooooonnnn ! ... Oh oh. Un haut-le-cœur... Oh non. Pitié.

— Décidément, tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour les aventures, toi.

Sans me retourner je devinai à qui j'avais à faire. Mais si je tournais la tête j'avais peur de salir le plancher du navire avec le contenu de mes tripes.

— Laisse-moi mourir, tu veux, dis-je en gémissant.

Il se mit à ricaner avant de s'appuyer contre le bord à côté de moi. Il se pencha en avant et siffla :

— Wouah. T'as prévu de semer ton déjeuner pour retrouver ton chemin si tu te perdais en mer ? lança-t-il d'un air taquin.

— Haha. Très drôle.

— Je plains les poissons en tout cas.

— Moi aussi.

— Tiens le coup encore un peu, on arrive dans quelques heures.

— C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je, craignant sa réponse.

— Deux ou trois heures.

Je grimaçai en montrant les dents. Trois heures. Trois heures comme ça... Il voulait me tuer ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je me suiciderai avant. Hors de question que je reste comme ça trois heures.

Finalement, le reste du temps s'était plutôt bien passé. Je m'étais sentis mieux et mon cerveau s'était habitué aux légers bercements du navire sur l'eau. Puis enfin, vers la fin de l'après-midi, on finit par arriver sur une autre île. Et en effet, rien qu'à la vue du port, on pouvait voir que ce lieu était un endroit très attractif. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bateaux étaient stationnés dans la baie. Pirates, pêcheurs, marchands, ou encore navires de riches bourgeois... tout y était.

Alors que mon cœur commençait à s'emballer dû à l'envie d'aller visiter cet endroit inconnu et surprenant, Ace me donna un petit coup de coude et pointa quelque chose du menton au loin. En suivant la direction qu'il indiquait, j'aperçus alors deux navires aux coques sombres et tachetées, ainsi qu'aux voiles dessinées d'un symbole bleu. Pas besoin de jumelles pour savoir qu'ils appartenaient à la Marine. Elle était donc sur place elle aussi. Il allait falloir faire très attention. Une pensée me vint à l'esprit et je me tournai vers Ace :

— Les pirates ne vont pas avoir peur ? D'après les navires ici, il doit y en avoir un sacré paquet, quand même...

— D'habitude ils n'agissent pas trop dans ce genre d'endroit mal fréquenté. S'ils sont là, ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils ont une cible particulière en vue.

Je tressaillis :

— Est-ce que c'est toi ?!

Il secoua la tête calmement.

— Je ne pense pas. Mais restons sur nos gardes.

Il prit son petit sac et en sortit une sorte de chemise hawaïenne jaune à fleurs blanches. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ?

— Un des gars du navire a bien voulu m'en passer une, dit-il en suivant mon regard étonné. Je passerai un peu plus inaperçu de cette façon.

Il l'avait enfilée, mais il ne l'avait même pas attachée, laissant la vue de ses nombreux abdos. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à porter un haut... enfin bon. Au moins il n'aurait pas à prendre mon sweat cette fois-ci. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de me prêter encore une fois son chapeau de nouveau. Merde.

On commença à avancer. On s'éloigne petit à petit du port, et on commence à entrer dans la ville. L'odeur de la nourriture nous parvint aux narines très rapidement. Ça donnait trop enviiiiie... Par contre, je ne comptais plus les fois où l'on a croisé des bandes de pirate ou de voyous à l'allure pas nette dans les rues. Après tout, Ace l'avait bien dit : c'était un endroit assez mal fréquenté.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Je me demandais où Ace comptait aller. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des bars, des casinos, des repères de bandits et plein d'autres endroit où je ne mettrais jamais les pieds.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, qui avait l'air d'être bien couvert... Il allait probablement pleuvoir bientôt. J'espère qu'on aura fini avant qu'une averse nous tombe dessus.

À un moment, Ace s'arrêta devant l'û des bars. Quoi, il allait vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

— Ici ça devrait le faire.

— N'y vas pas ! Je le sens pas...

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste demander quelques infos. Reste dehors en attendant et va te promener un peu.

Il me donna un petit sac de pièces. Je regardai le sac, puis me reporta à nouveau sur lui :

—Je vais rester dehors toute seule ?!

— De quoi tu as peur ?

Il était sérieux ? Il ne voyait pas que j'étais une fille paumée sans forces qui allait être lâchée au milieu de ces monstres dangereux et sans coeur ? Je confirme : Ace n'avait pas du tout le sens des responsabilités.

À un moment, Ace releva la tête et sembla chercher quelque chose.

— Ah. Là-bas, tu vois le haut de l'espèce de Casino, là ?

Je tournai la tête et je vis en effet une partie d'un bâtiment qui semblait être immense, derrière plusieurs pâtés de maisons et de boutiques. Mais il était... Assez loin, quand même.

— Oui... ?

— On se rejoint là-bas dans une heure.

— ...

Il allait falloir que je marche jusqu'à là-bas ? Sérieusement ? ... Une flemme immense commença à grandir au fond de moi. Est-ce qu'il allait prendre autant de temps à récolter des informations ? Ah, il allait peut-être bouger de bars en bars s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Bon. Tant pis. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais l'impression qu'en ce moment je n'avais jamais le choix. On y pouvait rien.

— D'accord, soupirai-je. Et si je suis en danger ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir et se gratta la tête.

— Hm.. Voyons voir... Peut-être que si tu cries assez fort je t'entendrais ?

— Impossible, répondis-je du tac au tac, l'air blasé.

— Eh bah essaye de te battre, je sais pas moi.

— ... Laisse-tomber. J'essaierais de mourir de la façon la plus digne qui soit. Sur ce, Adieu.

Agacée, je tournai le dos et commençai à m'éloigner de ce crétin fini qui n'étais même pas fichu de protéger quelqu'un ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé faire de toute façon. Mais même ! Il savait très bien que j'étais un lapin au milieu des loups dans ce monde, moi ! Comment il pouvait être aussi irresponsable que ça ? Bien sûr, on parlait d'Ace, dons question responsabilité, il fallait pas en attendre des masses. Même s'il était moins pire que son frère, dans ce domaine les deux étaient pareils !

Je remarquai que je marchais à pas lourds depuis que j'étais partie. Forcément, cet imbécile m'avait mise en rogne. Même si je n'aimais pas marcher, pour le moment c'était le seul moyen d'évacuer mon stress.

Les gens me regardaient bizarrement. Quoi, j'avais un brocolis sur la gueule ou quelque chose du genre ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille énervée ou quoi ? Raaaah ! Calme-toi... Oh. Une boutique qui avait l'air normale. J'oubliai de suite ma colère et je me dirigeai vers le magasin. Il y avait des trucs de toute sorte. Vêtements, bijoux, chaussures... Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour à l'intérieur, pour me changer les idées ?

J'entrai et j'inspectai les rayons rapidement. Le vendeur vint tout de suite à m rencontre. C'était un petit homme à la moustache fine et enroulée aux extrémités. Il avait les yeux plissés et portait un petit haut-de-forme. Un personnage assez marrant à regarder.

— Besoin de quelque chose, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on vienne m'accoster quand j'étais en magasin...

— Euh, non... Je regarde juste.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un collier qui attira très vite mon attention. Sa chaîne était en argent, et le pendentif était une sorte de petit crâne noir au milieu de l'intersection d'un croisement d'os de la même couleur. Alors que j'étais en pleine admiration, le petit homme continua :

— Mademoiselle n'est pas d'ici ?

— Non.

— Je vois.

Son intonation était devenue plus grinçante et il se mit à se frotter les mains, ce qui me fit frissonner. Euh... mec, si t'as l'intention de m'arnaquer, fais en sorte d'être plus discret au moins... Alors qu'il gardait le sourire, je lui jetai un coup d'œil méfiant, puis je regardai le prix du pendentif. Au début j'ai cru que mes yeux avaient beugué, mais non. Il s'agissait bien de 1200 Berry. ... ... ... ... MILLE DEUX CENT-...?! Non mais C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

— Est-ce que... Hum. Est-ce que c'est le prix de ce truc ? demandai-je en pointant le collier devant moi.

— Attendez voir... Mmmh. Oui, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi, un problème ?

Tu me demandes s'il y a un problème, trou du cul ? TU LE VOIS PAS, LE PROBLÈME ? IL EST FAIT EN QUOI TON COLLIER, EN PIERRE LUNAIRE DATANT DU CINQUIÈME SIÈCLE OU QUOI ?!

...

Non, je ne répondis rien. Si j'ouvrais la bouche tout de suite, ça allait mal se finir. Ok, respire, respire. Oh, j'y pensais. J'avais de l'argent dans ce sac qu'Ace m'avait donné, mais la monnaie d'ici était probablement différente de celle que j'avais dans mon monde... Je le sortis et l'ouvris devant le vendeur qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Dites-moi. Y a combien, dedans ?

Il me regarda, puis se remit à fixer le sac. Voyant que j'étais sérieuse, il me conduit à sa caisse et compta les sous rapidement. Bien sûr, je faisais très attention à ses gestes. Au moindre faux pas, je lui ferais la prise de ninja spécial Melissa. Enfin, spécial Meiko, ici. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça donnait, mais j'allais très vite le savoir s'il tentait de me piéger.

— Il y a approximativement 1000 Berry, mademoiselle.

— Mille ?

— Eh bien... Chaque pièce d'or équivaut à 10 Berry alors...

Je me mis à réfléchir. Oh, donc j'avais à peu près cent pièce à l'heure actuelle.

— D'accord. Et dites-moi encore, en quoi est fait ce pendentif ?

Il regarda l'objet.

— En bois spécial. Il est tellement dur que sa surface est comme du verre !

— Est-ce que ça vaut de l'or ?

— Non. Il est très demandé pour sa forme et sa légèreté, mais ce n'est pas compté comme une matière précieuse.

Il se ravisa d'un coup. Il avait vu qu'il commençait à en dire un peu trop...

— Vous... vous souhaitez l'acheter ?

— ... Encore une chose, monsieur.

— Oui ... ?

Je lui tirai le col en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sourire crispé :

— Ne seriez-vous pas en train de me rouler ?

Il ne répondit pas clairement. Son regard s'était détourné et il commençait à transpirer.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous...

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air du premier pigeon étranger qui va faire ses achats pour la première fois ?

C'était pas le moment de se foutre de ma gueule. J'étais déjà assez énervée, alors qu'on vienne pas en remettre une couche.

— N-Non... Bien sûr que non... !

Il trifouilla ses mains.

— Mais... Mais si vous voulez je... Je peux vous l'offrir à moitié-prix !

Mes yeux se plissèrent un peu plus, et je me mis à dessiner un grand sourire forcé.

— Ce serait fantastique.

Et voilà comment j'ai pu acheter ce petit pendentif sans avoir à me ruiner. C'était toujours aussi cher, mais pour 600 Berry au lieu de 1200, c'était largement mieux.

Je sortis de la boutique pour ne pas avoir à me ruiner plus que ça. Je commençai à me diriger vers le Casino tout au loin. En m'arrêtant par-ci par-là, une demi heure était passée depuis qu'Ace et moi nous nous sommes séparés. La nuit était quasiment tombée.

Je regardai le ciel à nouveau. Il était plus sombre, puisque le soleil s'était couché, mais je pouvais encore distinguer de lourds nuages au-dessus de nos têtes. Oh oh. Valait mieux se mettre à l'abri dès maintenant.

Et alors que je m'étais décidée à attendre cet abruti d'irresponsable à l'endroit prévu, une explosion apparut au loin, provocant un boucan pas possible et une grosse fumée noire.

Mon cœur avait fait un énorme bond. Quoi, c'était vraiment une explosion ? Ce n'était pas une sorte de pétard ou de spectacle spécial ? Vu les cris et la panique des habitants, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une blague. Il se passait quoi, encore...

Alors que je devrais me mettre à l'abri comme le faisait tous les autres, ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je m'avançai au milieu de la foule, me dirigeant vers la cause de tout ce bordel. J'avais l'impression d'être en contre-sens. J'étais la seule à prendre la direction de l'explosion. Et quand j'étais arrivée, ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Des coups de feu de partout, des courses-poursuites entre la Marine et des pirates, des gars qui se faisaient assommer, d'autres qui s'enfuyaient, et d'autres encore qui se faisaient tirer dessus pour les ralentir. Wouah. Je n'avais même pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

J'ai toujours aimé les frissons et les trucs sensationnels qui faisaient battre le cœur à une vitesse affolante, mais là c'était complètement différent. C'était un mélange de peur et de surprise. J'avais la bouche-bée et je ne bougeais plus, regardant le "spectacle" de loin. Bon sang. On tournait un film, c'est ça ? Mais oui, c'était sûrement ça. Depuis le tout début on m'avait piégée dans une émission de télé-réalité et on s'attendait à une réaction particulière de ma part. C'était forcément ça... Non, sérieusement.

Au même instant alors, un éclair déchira le ciel et un coup de tonnerre se mit à détonner parmi les nuages. Je pensais avoir à faire à une petite averse, mais en fait c'était carrément un orage. Ça plantait encore plus l'ambiance de la situation. La pluie commença à tomber. Une fois mes esprits repris, j'enfilai ma capuche et je me mis à courir dans la direction du Casino. Une chance pour moi, il était éloigné de la scène de combat.

La Marine avait donc atteint leur cible. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais là, tout de suite, je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place. Pour le moment, oublions ça. Il fallait que je retrouve Ace et qu'on parte vite de cet endroit dangereux. Et alors que j'allais m'engouffrer dans une ruelle pour essayer de rejoindre l'endroit prévu, je heurtai quelqu'un de plein fouet avant de me retrouver sur les fesses.

— Aoutch...

Je relevai la tête en m'apprêtant à m'excuser, quand mon corps se figea. Un homme grand. Les cheveux blancs. Deux gros cigares dans la bouche et vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc. Non... Arrête. J'étais en train de délirer, là ? Commet est-ce qu'il...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança le colonel Smoker en me regardant de haut.

Putain de bordel de merde. SMOKER ? LE COLONEL SMOKER EN PERSONNE ? SÉRIEUX ? LÀ, DEVANT MOI ? Han ! Et s'il savait que j'accompagnais Ace et qu'en fait c'était lui qu'il ciblait depuis le début ?! Merde ! Il fallait vite que j'aille le prévenir que Smoker était dans les parages !

— Une gamine comme toi ne devrait pas traîner ici. Dépêche-toi de rentrer.

... Je sais qu'il se souciait des citoyens mais il pouvait être un peu plus aimable, parfois, non ? Enfin bon, finalement il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de moi et Ace. C'était une bonne chose, mais c'était dangereux quand même.

— Oui.

Je me relevai et je me mis à courir pour m'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible. Tant pis pour le Casino. Il fallait que je trouve Ace.

Il y avait une sorte de minuscule forêt qui longeait la ville. Si je suivais mon sens de l'orientation dont j'étais fière, il serait plus rapide de passer par-là pour rejoindre l'endroit où je m'étais séparée d'Ace.

Sans me retourner, je fonçai droit à travers les arbres. Dans la nuit et sous la pluie, c'était pas top. Mais j'y pouvais rien. Et alors que je continuai d'avancer, j'aperçus une forme se rapprocher petit à petit. Je finis par la reconnaître. C'était Ace.

— Meli.. ! Non. Lei..! Euh.. Maiko..! Non. Bref, on s'en fiche ! fit-il en me rejoignant.

— "Meiko" imbécile !

Il avait pourtant réussi à retenir mon nom la première fois. Alors pourquoi se mettre à beuguer maintenant ?! C'était pas compliqué de retenir "Meiko" bon sang ! Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— La Marine a l'air de s'être bougé, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

— Je sais, j'ai vu toute la scène.

Il me fixa un instant :

— Tu n'as rien ?

— Je vais bien.

Hé, attend. S'il était là ça voulait dire qu'il s'est précipité pour venir me rejoindre ? Et Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Vraiment ? Bref, ce n'était pas le moment non plus pour penser à ça.

— J'ai eu quelques infos utile, on va pouvoir partir d'ici dès que les choses se seront calmées.

— Hein ? On part pas tout de suite ?

— T'es folle ! T'as pas vu le temps qu'il fait ?! Et puis les soldats sont sûrement postés au port aussi. On pourra jamais partir à l'heure qu'il est !

Il n'avait pas tort. Dans ces cas-là, comment on allait faire ? Se planquer jusqu'à que la Marine ne parte ? Avec leur navire de guerre, ils pourraient probablement mettre les voiles, même par un temps orageux. Mais s'ils se mettaient à fouiller toute la ville avec le colonel Smoker à leurs côtés, on était foutus.

- Viens !

Il se mit à courir à travers les bois. Hé ho ! Je venais déjà de sprinter ! J'allais pas me remettre à courir, quand même !? ... Apparemment si. Essoufflée, j'essayai de rester proche de lui. J'espérais vraiment qu'on allait s'arrêter bientôt parce que mes jambes me faisaient mal et je n'avais plus de souffle. Une minute plus tard, je m'arrêtai, m'appuyant sur un tronc.

- A...Ace ! J'en... J'en peux plus... !

- Encore un peu et on y est presque !

- Non... Juste... une pause... de deux minutes... S'il... te plaît ! le suppliai-je, la main sur le thorax.

Et j'avais oublié de lui dire que Smoker était en ville, en plus...

Il soupira. Il allait dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un éclair traversa le ciel pour venir frapper l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyée. Pourquoi c'était toujours à moi que ça arrivait ? Hein ? La décharge électrique me parcourus l'échine et mon corps se tendit entièrement. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage ahuris de Ace qui s'était précipité vers moi, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

. . .

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. La première chose que je sentis fut le sol dur et froid de l'endroit où je m'étais réveillée. Tiens ? J'étais pas censée être en forêt avec Ace ? Je relevai la tête. Des murs bleus... ? Une étagère de mangas ? Un bureau en bordel ? Un sac de cours ? Un ordinateur ? … … … … …

…

MA CHAMBRE ?!

**.**

**.**

… **à suivre ?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Wouaah. Un retour mouvementé. Serait-ce la fin de son cauchemar ? Ou la poisse la suivra jusqu'au bout ? Muahaha._

_Demain je risque de pas avoir le temps de poster le chapitre (j'vais chez le dentiste.. Ok, qui s'en fout ?). Mais peut-être que si je trouve un créneau je pourrais vous passer le chapitre 7. On verra bien._

_Tchuuuuss ! ~ Je vous aime_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 !**

_J'ai survécu au dentiste, alors voilà. (non Meikoow, t'as surtout écris le chapitre jusqu'à 4h du matin ouais.) (ta gueule, stupide conscience.)_

_Ne prêtez pas attention à ça..._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je rigole et je souris chaque fois que je les lis. Vous êtes adorables._

_# **Raphaelle** : met le doigt dans la prise et rejoins-moi ! *o*_

_Allez les guys.** Enjoy ~ !**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. D'un coup j'étais dans le monde de One Piece, puis là j'étais de retour chez moi. Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'était passé entre-temps ?! Il y a eu ce coup de foutre, littéralement parlant, puis je me suis téléportée dans ma chambre, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Bordel. Je comprenais plus rien, là. En plus, il faisait jour. Or, avant de revenir ici, il faisait nuit. Il y avait combien d'heures de décalage, précisément ?!

Attend, Mélissa. Calme-toi… D'abord, réfléchis. Je reviens d'un voyage incroyable et impossible à réaliser. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mon monde, ou encore un autre différent, comme on voit dans certaines histoires ? Pourtant c'était exactement la pièce que j'avais quitté le soir où Ace m'est tombé dessus. Les fringues posés en bordel pareil, les mêmes objets, les mêmes décorations, tout était bon. J'étais bien chez moi.

Une autre question maintenant : Est-ce qu'on a remarqué ma disparition de deux jours ? Enfin, je pense que oui quand même. Comment j'allais leur expliquer ? D'abord, il fallait que je change de fringues. Mes vêtements étaient trempés à cause de la pluie. Rapidement, je retire mon sweat que je que je pose sur le radiateur (malgré le fait qu'on était en été) pour le faire sécher, ainsi que mon short. Je me débarrasse de mon débardeur également et je prend un autre pull au hasard sur mon bureau. (qui me servait d'armoire même si j'en avais une dans le coin de ma chambre). J'avais enfilé un jean.

Discrètement, j'ouvre la porte et je regarde à gauche et à droite du couloir. À gauche, il y avait la chambre de mes petits frères et sœurs, qui avaient l'air de dormir encore, et à droite, le salon. À pas de loups, je m'avance vers la salle à manger. Mes yeux se posent tout de suite vers l'horloge numérique au-dessus de la télé qui indiquait dix heures du matin. Quoi, les petits dormaient encore à cette heure-là ? Même moi à leur âge je me réveillais au moins à neuf heures, maximum ! C'est quoi cette jeunesse ?

Bref. Tout était calme. Il semblait n'y avoir personne d'autre que moi, pour le moment. J'allais me diriger dans la cuisine, quand une voix grave me fit sursauter de plusieurs mètres.

— T'es déjà levée, toi ?

Mon grand frère, devant son ordinateur, sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors évidemment que ce con m'avait surprise. Pour qu'il se retrouve là à une heure aussi matinale, il avait dû faire nuit blanche, comme à ses habitudes. Oui, parce que comme sa chambre était dans une pièce à part de la maison, il ne pouvait pas capter la wi-fi, cet imbécile. Du coup il restait des heures dans le salon pour geeker.

Mais, plus surprenant encore, il ne m'avait posé aucune question. Pas de 'pourquoi j'étais pas là pendant deux jours ?', ni 'où je me trouvais ?'. Non, juste ses réflexions débiles comme tous les jours. Quoi, rien avait changé ?

— Euh… Jordan ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne me dis rien ?

Il me regarda bizarrement. Il leva un sourcil, interrogé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ton anniversaire ? T'es enceinte ?

J'ignorai sa dernière réflexion et le fixai à mon tour d'un air étrange. Il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué ? Enfin, pour lui c'était peut-être possible, puisque parfois je le voyais jamais de la journée, que je restais toujours clouée dans mon lit et ne sortais que pour bouffer. Mais quand même, il aurait dû être prévenu par les parents, quelque chose du genre, non ?

J'avais des doutes, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

— J'ai pas disparu pendant deux jours, par hasard ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de me fixer et ce, pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Vu son regard, il me prenait pour une demeurée. Et en effet, vu sa réponse :

— Euh… t'étais encore là y a quelques heures, je ne vois pas comment t'aurais pu disparaître en deux jours.

Je clignai des yeux, incrédule. Il y a quelques heures ? Non, il y a quelques heures j'étais encore en train de vomir sur un bateau de pêcheurs, c'était impossible ! Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'horloge numérique qui donnait la date en plus petit sur le côté. 2 août. C'est-à-dire, le même jour où je suis tombée dans One Piece. Oui, le même jour parce qu'il était à peu près minuit ou une heure du matin quand c'est arrivé, selon mes souvenirs.

Ça voudrait dire que deux jours passés dans l'autre monde équivalait à… quelques heures ici ?! Arrête. C'était une blague ? Donc mon absence est passée inaperçue ? Pfiouuu ! Déjà une chose de réglée. Je n'aurais pas à essayer de m'expliquer sans passer pour une folle.

— Désolée, je suis encore un peu endormie, mentis-je.

Il lâcha un 'tss' avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur.

— T'es vraiment conne, toi.

— Je t'emmerde.

Toute soulagée, je continuai mon chemin vers la cuisine, affamée. Entre une salade, un bol de lait, une quiche aux poireaux, ou du chocolat blanc aux oréos, que choisir ? Évidemment, j'ai pris le chocolat blanc. Quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais prendre une salade le matin, tout de même ? … Comment ça, un bol de lait ? Hé, ho ! Dans deux heures il sera midi, je vais pas me priver d'un repas du midi à cause d'un pauvre petit-déjeuner qui n'a même pas l'audace d'avoir du nutella au menu en plus de ça ? Non mais hé !

Je cassai deux rangées de chocolat blanc, puis j'embarquai une petite brique de jus d'orange. Et alors que j'allais retourner dans ma chambre, quelque chose me traversa l'esprit : Et si tout avait changé, dans One Piece ? Et si plus rien n'était comme avant ?! Je m'étais figée, horrifiée. Je fonçai droit dans ma chambre et allumai de suite mon ordinateur. Wouah ! Trop long à s'allumer ! Vite, mon portable ! Aaaah, mon cher petit portable ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…

Vite, vite. Internet. Rah ! Arrête de beuguer ! Ah ! C'est bon ! Google s'ouvre ! Hop, je commençai de suite mes petites recherches. Après avoir attentivement regardé sur toutes sortes sites, il semblerait que rien n'ai changé. L'histoire restait la même, les personnages aussi, et pas de Mélissa ou de Meiko qui surgit au beau milieu de nulle part… Pfiouuu ! Deuxième soulagement. Je m'allongeai sur le dos dans mon lit, une barre de chocolat dans la bouche.

Donc le monde où je suis tombée était bel et bien un monde à part créer par je-ne-sais quel système informatique sorti de nulle part… C'était bizarre, quand même. Trop bizarre. C'était impossible que tout ça ait pu se produire. Et pourtant, tout était trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. La preuve, mes vêtements étaient mouillés quand je suis revenue ici.

… Au final, j'avais réussi à rentrer, non ? N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais, depuis le tout début ? C'était vrai, mais… Quitter Ace comme ça, sans même savoir s'il s'en était sorti… Et s'il s'était fait attrapé par la Marine ? Et si son exécution arrivait beaucoup plus tôt ? Oh non, à cause de moi tout partira en couille ! Mélissa, t'es vraiment trop nulle !

Oh et puis, ce n'était qu'une dimension fictive, après tout, non ? Elle ne devrait même pas exister, au départ ! Alors pourquoi je devrais me soucier de… BON, c'est vrai, je suis morte d'inquiétude et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux au moins m'assurer qu'Ace est encore en vie et en parfaite santé !

Mais comment y retourner ? La première fois, c'était un coup de chance, et la deuxième également. Je ne connaissais pas le moyen exact de me rendre à nouveau dans One Piece. Et je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie d'y retourner de mon plein gré. Après tout, c'était vachement dangereux et effrayant. Je pouvais mourir à tout moment, moi ! Je tenais encore à ma petite vie insignifiante, tout de même.

Je passai le reste de la matinée dans mon lit à me torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire. J'aurais aimé la raconter à tout le monde, à l'écrire au monde entier sur internet et narguer plein de gens fans de One Piece ! J'en mourrais d'envie ! Mais la plupart me prendrait pour une folle, d'autres pour une menteuse et d'autres encore… pourraient essayer de faire la même chose. Non pas que je voulais garder ce monde rien que pour moi, mais si les gens mourraient en s'électrocutant ? Et s'ils ne survivaient pas dans l'autre monde ?

Tout pouvait arriver, et je serais la seule à blâmer. Alors non, pas question. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. J'attendrais le moment qu'il faut.

— Ça va, Mélissa ? me demanda ma mère en me regardant bizarrement.

J'étais à table devant mon assiette de pâtes. Il n'y avait que moi et ma mère qui mangeaient. Les petits avaient pris un bol de céréales l'heure d'avant, et Jordan était finalement parti se coucher. Et mon père… Je ne sais pas. Quand on ne le voyait pas, soit il dormait, soit il était devant son ordinateur.

— Si, si.

NON, PAS DU TOUT !

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

— J'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit.

JE REVIENS D'UN VOYAGE INTERDIMENSIONNEL AUQUEL J'AI FAILLI Y PASSER PLUSIEURS FOIS, ET MAINTENANT À CAUSE DE MOI ACE EST DANS LA MERDE !

— Eh bien ce soir tu te coucheras plus tôt, dit-elle d'un air un peu accusateur.

Si j'arrivais à dormir…

Vraiment, j'étais heureuse d'être rentrée. Mais finalement, ça me fait un gros choc. Tout s'est bouleversé d'un seul coup, pour soudainement revenir à la normale. Mon cerveau ne s'y faisait pas. Il était encore un peu troublé. Et moi avec.

— Tiens, tu l'as eu où, ce collier ?

Un collier ? Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié, j'avais gardé le pendentif acheté dans l'autre dimension ! Sachant que je n'étais pas sortie depuis trois jours (dans le monde réel) et que je n'avais vu personne durant cette période, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui inventer… ?

— Ah. Je… Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. On me l'avait donné il y a longtemps.

— Oh, je vois.

Mon père sortit de sa chambre, habillé et prêt à partir. Tiens, il partait où comme ça ? Il n'était que treize heures. Ah, je crois que je les avais entendu parler à propos de sortir en ville, hier soir. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

— Tu es déjà prêt ? fit ma mère en se servant un verre d'eau.

— Oui. Le garagiste m'a dit de venir entre une heure et demi et deux heures. Le temps que je te dépose et que j'aille là-bas, j'arriverai à l'heure.

Ah ouais, il emmenait la voiture au garage, c'est vrai. Et il déposait ma mère à son travail en passant. Je serais seule, aujourd'hui. Parce-que les petits avaient l'intention d'accompagner mon père aussi. Ma mère se leva en prenant son assiette pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Moi je restai devant mes dernières pâtes à réfléchir encore un peu.

Non, tout ne pouvait pas se terminer juste comme ça. Peut-être qu'Ace était en danger à l'heure qu'il est, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je pouvais pas juste revenir à la réalité en me disant que ce n'était que mon imagination, et me remettre à ma petite vie comme si de rien était. C'était peut-être un monde qui ne devait pas exister selon la loi de l'espace-temps, mais c'était quand même des êtres humains ! Ils vivaient et mourraient comme tout le monde ! (je suppose ?)

De plus, si le cours de l'histoire ne changeait pas dans mon monde, est-ce que ça voulait dire que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans le monde de One Piece ? Donc je pourrais peut-être… sauver Ace de son destin fatal ? … Je ne disais pas que j'allais me donner corps et âme pour le sauver quoi qu'il en coûte en allant à Marineford ou un truc du genre. (de toute façon je ne pourrais même pas y aller et je ne serais d'aucune utilité si tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lancer des bâtons) Mais j'avais une chance de modifier le cours de l'histoire en faisant en sorte qu'il ne croise pas la route de cet enculé de Teach ! Mais oui ! Puisque je ne pouvais plus sauver le Ace de chez moi, je sauverais au moins le Ace de l'autre monde !

Je me relevai d'un seul coup. Personne ne serait à la maison aujourd'hui, au moins jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Mon père profitera sûrement de sa présence en ville pour aller faire les courses, et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'arrêtera au Macdonald pour faire plaisir à Ethan et Léna entre-temps. Et ma mère ne reviendrait pas avant neuf heures au moins. Et Jordan… bon, lui on s'en fout.

— Je vais probablement aller voir Marjorie, aujourd'hui. Et je risque de rentrer tard.

C'était le seul moyen de m'assurer que personne ne se pose des questions au cas où l'on ne me trouverait pas dans la maison. Car, oui, j'étais finalement décidée à retourner dans One Piece. C'était une idée absurde et définitivement mauvaise, mais j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas le choix. Et en plus, il fallait que je résolve ce mystère de téléportation inter-dimensionnelle ! Et si un pirate tombait dans ma chambre, hein ? Comment j'allais faire ?!

— D'accord. Pas de problème, répondit ma mère. À condition que tu sois rentrée avant huit heures, quand même.

— Pas de soucis !

Haha. Pas de soucis ? Et si je n'arrivais plus à revenir, d'ici là ? Haha. Mélissa, t'es vraiment nulle. Bon. Tant pis. Au moins, c'était ça de fait. Ma mère pris son sac et tout le reste pour partir au travail, suivie de ma petite sœur et de mon petit frère qui lâchèrent très vite leur Nintendo DS pour monter en voiture.

Ah, voilà ma mère qui revient parce qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone. Elle me demande de ne pas oublier de débarrasser mon assiette. Je soupire en lui sortant un 'oui, ne t'en fais pas', puis elle se dirige vers la porte.

— Ittekimasu !

Enfin, j'entends la porte se fermer. Le calme était revenu d'un coup. Ça faisait du bien… Puis je m'arrêtai. Attend… J'avais bien cru entendre ma mère parler japonais ? … … …

Naaaaaaan ! Impossible. J'ai sûrement dû mal entendre. À force de regarder trop d'animés japonais, mon cerveau partait de travers. Rien que d'imaginer ma mère parler japonais, je me suis mise à rire.

Enfin bref. Une fois avoir mis mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, je me dirigeai illico dans ma chambre. La première chose que je fis fut de prendre mon sac à dos que j'avais au collège. C'était un Eastpak orangé avec des carreaux aux multiples couleurs, principalement rouges et jaunes. Je le remplis avec mon short enfin sec, quelques tee-shirt et une grande veste marron très clair qui appartenait à mon frère autrefois. D'où les manches qui m'arrivaient plus loin que les mains. Mais je l'aimais bien, alors voilà.

Ensuite, je rangeai les derniers paquets de mes croques-matin, une bouteille d'eau, des baskets et quelques mangas. … OUI JE SAIS, C'EST INUTILE D'EMMENER DES MANGAS, MAIS EN VOYAGE, C'EST TOUJOURS PRATIQUE QUAND ON S'ENNUIT, D'ACCORD ?!

Ah, et si je prenais une arme, au cas où ? Non pas que je comptais jouer les durs-à-cuire, mais si je me faisais attaquer, ce serait la moindre des choses d'avoir de quoi se défendre, non ? Mais j'avais rien chez moi. Pas de pied de biche, pas de sabre, pas de revolver (encore heureux, je me serais inquiétée), ni même de couteaux... Ah, si. On avait des couteaux, oui. Mais c'était simplement des couteaux de cuisine. Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait couper avec ça à part des concombres…

Oh, j'ai une idée. Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller fouiller dans les tiroirs du salon. Il n'y avait rien à part des papiers incompréhensibles pour moi et des stylos. Oh, un élastique ! Ça pouvait être utile, peut-être, non ? Tant pis, je le prends quand même. Ah ! Je sais !

Je me dirigeai cette fois vers le meuble à outils de mon père. Il devait bien avoir quelque chose de dangereux, là-dedans ! Je n'aimais pas trop emprunter les affaires de mon père parce qu'il gueulait à chaque fois que ce n'était pas remis en place. Surtout quand on ne le lui avait pas demandé… Mais là, c'était une occasion spéciale.

Bingo. Il avait un cutter. Je le pris et le rangeai dans la poche de mon jean, puis je continuai ma petite fouille. Du scotch ? Ça pouvait être pratique. Je prends ! Tournevis, non. Marteau, non. Perceuse ? Haha … non. Oh, de la colle forte.

Bref. Niveau outils, j'étais parée. Je revins dans ma chambre en rangeant tout ça dans mon sac à dos. Une fois fait, je glissai d'autres petites broutilles qui ne prenaient pas trop de place, et je revêtis mon sweat rouge. En même temps, j'emportai mon portable dans ma poche. Oui, il sera inutile aussi, mais je voulais le garder près de moi.

Une fois prête, je m'assis sur mon lit, jambes croisées. J'attendis plusieurs secondes, puis plusieurs minutes. Il y avait un problème. Juste un tout petit. Un problème qui consistait au fait que JE NE SAVAIS PAS DU TOUT COMMENT ME TÉLÉPORTER DANS L'AUTRE DIMENSION !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé toutes les fois où j'ai changé de dimension ? … Je recevais un choc électrique, oui. Mais là, il n'y a pas d'orage, et mes chances de rester en vie après avoir reçu un coup de foudre était de 5%, alors non merci. J'ai déjà eu deux coups de chance d'affilé, alors je suis certaine qu'à la troisième je finirai par y passer.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant. OUI, MAIS COMMENT !? Réfléchis, réfléchis…

Je regardai ma multiprise. Je restai plusieurs secondes à la fixer, me demandant si…

— Non… Je peux pas faire ça. JE PEUX PAS ME FOUTRE LES DOIGTS DANS LA PRISES !?

Qu'est-ce que je ferais, si on me retrouvait morte à côté de la prise, comme une abrutie ?! Alors qu'on nous rabâche sans cesse qu'il ne faut pas mettre les doigts dans la prise depuis notre naissance quasiment. Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas…

— …

Et si je faisais mon testament, avant ? … Je m'asseyais à côté de mon lit, sur le sol, le sac dans le dos, et je tendis la main lentement, yeux fermés. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais vraiment pas. Je devrais tout oublier et renoncer à retourner là-bas. J'allais juste y laisser bêtement la vie. Oui, c'était le mieux, oui.

Ma main rencontra l'un des trous de la prise et je sursautai. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Tiens, ça ne marchait pas ? Il fallait vraiment un coup d'éclair ?! Hé ho. Il fallait pas que je prenne une barre de fer et que j'aille me foutre sur le toit en attendant l'orage, quand même ? J'avais mes limites, moi aussi.

Une autre idée me vint à l'esprit. Une idée extrêmement idiote et super dangereuse. Je sortis de la chambre, et je revins deux minutes plus tard, avec un morceau de fil de fer entre les doigts. Oui, j'allais vraiment faire ça. Oui, j'étais pas bien. Non, je n'avais pas le choix. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la chair de poule.

Je revins me placer devant la multiprise, puis je tendis la main avec le fil de fer devant moi. Je m'arrêtai juste au bord du trou. Je transpirais. Dans ma tête, c'était Bagdad. Je récitai vite fait mon testament avant, juste au cas où …

« J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont accepté, malgré l'existence de merde que j'ai eu jusque-là. Je donne toutes mes fictions à ceux qui en voudront, même si elles ne sont pas finies, je laisse mes mangas au soin d'Emma, et tout le reste, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Léna, désolée de n'avoir jamais voulu jouer aux petshop avec toi. Ethan, désolée de t'avoir mitraillé de vannes et de réflexions durant les onze années de ta vie. Jordan… c'était moi qui avait cassé ton didgeridoo, il y a deux ans. Je voulais juste chasser un insecte et je l'ai frappé contre le mur sans faire exprès. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas me tuer puisque je serais déjà morte.

Papa, Maman, ne vous arrêtez pas à mon cas. Je vous aimerais toujours, même si vous n'avez jamais voulu que j'aille voyager au Japon quand je le voulais. Je vous pardonne. Adieu, tous. Déposez quelques gâteaux sur ma tombe s'il vous plaît. »

En prenant une grande inspiration après avoir fait un testament aussi pourri, je fermai les yeux.

— WOZAAAAAA !

Avec un cri de guerre pareil on pouvait croire que j'allais balancer une hache ou que j'allais employer une technique hors-normes. Mais en fait non. Le seul truc que je fis, c'est de séparer les trois millimètres d'écart entre le fil de fer et l'intérieur du trou de la prise. Je sentis un courant électrique me traverser le corps. Ce n'étais peut-être pas un coup de foudre, mais l'effet était le même. Ah, au passage. Ne faites pas ça chez vous, hein. À moins que vous voulez ressemblez à une sorte de dinde rôtie et que vous voulez vous faire bouffer par votre chien qui ne vous reconnaîtra même pas … Bon, moi je n'avais pas de chien, donc ma mort éventuelle sera un peu plus digne que ça.

Cette fois, je me sentis transportée. Transportée je-ne-sais où, à travers une éblouissante lumière blanche qui m'entourait de toute part. Je crois que j'avais réussi.

N'empêche. J'avais réussi à retourner dans mon monde, j'étais heureuse, soulagée, et quelques heures plus tard, me voilà prête pour recommencer un périple pathétique ! Seulement parce-que je m'inquiétais pour Ace, et que je voulais essayer de le sauver de son destin tragique. Et, oui, j'avoue, c'était aussi par curiosité. ATTEND, T'AS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION DANS LAQUELLE TU PEUX ALLER ET VENIR COMME BON TE SEMBLE -si tu ne meurs pas durant le processus- VOUS FERIEZ QUOI, À MA PLACE ? Vous jouez à Doctor Who. Exactement.

Sauf que mon moyen de transport n'était pas une cabine téléphonique. Seulement un fil de fer et une multiprise...

BREF. J'avais l'impression d'être retombée lourdement. En ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte qu'en effet, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt que j'avais quitté en me faisant électrocutée. OH ATTEND ! DONC J'AVAIS VRAIMENT RÉUSSI ? C'EST VRAI ?

J'étais pas morte ! J'étais vivante ! VIVANTE !

Je me tus et je regardai aux alentours. Il faisait jour. Alors que quand j'y étais encore, on venait d'être le soir. Le décalage horaire et journalier était vraiment impressionnant. On se croirait dans le monde de Narnia. Bref. J'étais venue ici pour aider Ace, pas pour m'amuser ou faire du tourisme. Cela dit, c'était tentant. Je repris mon chemin à travers les feuillages humides pour tenter de revenir dans la ville que j'avais quitté.

Il fallait vite que je retrouve Ace.

— AAAAAAACE ?

On sait jamais, en criant, peut-être qu'il m'entendra et qu'il viendra par ici. Ou peut-être que je ferais rappliquer la Marine et qu'il m'embarqueront pour cause de suspicion. Ok. J'arrêtai tout de suite de crier.

Je sortis de la minuscule forêt et je me retrouvai à nouveau en ville. Les gens étaient un peu moins nombreux que la veille. J'apercevais plusieurs petit signe de fumée derrière les toitures. Il y a dû avoir d'autres explosions, depuis. Ça a dû être un vrai carnage.

J'essayai de me focaliser sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue, et pas autre chose. Putain, quelle plaie. Ça m'a fait marcher au moins une heure pour faire le tour des allées d'une partie de la ville. Par contre, je n'ai pas revu de soldats. Ils étaient vraiment partis, je crois. Oh, dans ces cas-là je pouvais hurler le nom de cet idiot de pirate…

— AAACEEEEE !

Les quelques personnes autour de moi me regardèrent bizarrement. Je m'en fous. Je les emmerde. Je veux retrouver Ace. Je refusai de penser qu'il avait été capturé par Smoker. Mais étant donné que ce type avait une dent contre lui et Luffy, s'il avait vu le pirate de Barbe Blanche dans les parages, il aurait tout de suite lâché sa cible initiale pour se focaliser sur Ace, à tous les coups !

AH ! Et s'il était parti ?! Oh non arrête… J'y avais pas pensé. Oh merde. Ça voudrait dire que je serais revenue POUR RIEN ? Je me suis repris une décharge électrique pour au final n'avoir plus rien à faire dans ce monde ? Non ! Hors de question !

Plus tard, je finis par arriver devant l'espèce de Casino que Ace m'avait indiqué la veille. Je m'assis sur les marches, désespéré. Si ça se trouve, j'étais vraiment venue pour rien. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre le prochain orage, avec une barre de fer au-dessus de ma tête. Génial.

BORDEL DE CUL ! PLUS JAMAIS JE PRENDRAIS DES DÉSCISIONS AUSSI STUPIDES ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise idée de venir ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû rester la faiblarde et la peureuse que j'étais en restant à la maison ? … Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je voulais juste me terrer quelque part, là, et me cacher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde m'oublie et oublie à quel point j'étais sans espoir.

Et tandis que je me lamentais sur mon sort, à me demander si un terrier ou une grotte suffirait pour disparaître aux yeux du monde, une voix me ramena à la réalité.

— T'es en retard.

Hein ? Quoi, en retard ? C'est pas comme si on m'attendait ou quelque chose du genre de toute façon. Oh, attend. Qui me parlait ? Ne me dites pas que cette voix…

Je relevai tout à coup la tête, faisant face à Ace. Il était à quelques mètres plus loin, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur la sangle de son sac. Il semblait s'être débarrassé de son horrible chemise jaune de la veille… C'était pas le plus important. L'important était qu'il n'était finalement pas parti et qu'il se trouvait devant moi.

J'avais peur que ma vision ne me joue des tours, mais c'était bel et bien réel. J'ouvris la bouche, surprise, tandis qu'il soupira avant de sourire légèrement :

— T'es vraiment bornée, hein.

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Et la revoilà dans l'autre dimension. Elle aura pas fait long-feu chez elle, hein. Mais voilà. C'est la vie. Que va-t-il se passer après ... ? Vous verrez bien. Héhé._

_._

_._

_Merci Sylcian, grâce à toi je commence à décompresser un peu... C'est vrai que quand je commence à entrer plus profondément dans une histoire, je commence à paniquer en me demandant si j'en fais pas trop, si c'est assez clair, si ça plaît, etc. Et ça m'embrouille énormément xD Alors voilà. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de toi ! (pour le moment...muahaha)_

_Merci encore aux reviews laissés et à ceux qui me suivent ! _

_Tchuuuss ~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bwaaaaah ! Chapitre 8.**

_Ça avance vite pour l'instant, profitez... _

_Bon beh, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire ici.. Alors** bonne lecture et enjoy** **! ~** :D_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- T'es vraiment bornée, hein.

Ça faisait au moins la huitième fois qu'il me répétait ça depuis qu'on s'était retrouvés. Il n'avait pas tort c'est vrai, mais il pourrait au moins me complimenter sur mon éventuelle bravoure ? Je me souviens encore de la scène à ce moment-là…

« - Ace ! » que j'avais presque crié.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait resté là pou m'attendre ! Attend, il m'avait bien attendue, non ? Je m'en fiche. Après tout, il était encore là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais pas censée être retournée d'où tu viens ? »

Pourquoi il se mettait en mode sérieux, tout à coup ? Quoi, il était pas content que je sois revenue exprès pour lui, ce trou du cul ?

« - C'est que... »

« - Ça aurait été mieux pour toi si tu n'étais pas revenue, imbécile. »

« - Mais je... »

« - Tu vas finir par mourir ici. Et ce sera de ta faute. »

« - Écoute-moi...! »

« - Dépêche-toi de retourner d'où tu viens. »

Je me levai, agacée :

« - La ferme ! » avais-je hurlé en le pointant du doigt.

Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me fixer avec ces yeux accusateurs.

« - Oui, je suis revenue. Oui, je n'aurais pas dû. Oui, c'est une idée stupide. Oui, je risque ma peau. Et oui, j'aurais dû rester chez moi à continuer ma petite vie tranquille et sans soucis comme depuis toujours. Mais sache, enfoiré, que si je suis revenue, C'EST ENTIÈREMENT POUR TOI ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de me tourner le dos et tu vas surtout arrêter de me reprocher quelque chose où j'ai passé deux heures à hésiter et pour laquelle je me suis donnée à fond ! T'AS PLUS LE CHOIX DE TOUTE FAÇON, OK ?! »

Je repris mon souffle. Pouah. C'est pas tous les jour que je me mettais à gueuler comme ça. C'était mauvais pour mon petit cœur habituellement calme. Ace ne releva pas. Il croisa les bras, leva un sourcil et dessina une sorte de petite grimace :

« - C'est quoi, ça ? Un genre de confession ? »

Je tressaillis. Quoi, une confession ? Ah... Ouais. La manière dont j'ai dit "c'est entièrement pour toi" pouvait être prise de plusieurs façon. Mes joues rosirent un peu.

« - N-N'importe quoi. Arrête tes conneries ! »

Bien que j'aurais pu lui faire des centaines de déclarations, je préférais me taire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je risquais ma vie juste par admiration. C'était par nécessité. (et par fantasme mais mieux vaut taire la chose). Bref, j'ai continué :

« - De toute façon si tu ne voulais pas que je revienne, alors pourquoi t'es là, toi ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de continuer en soupirant :

« - Figure-toi que j'allais partir, là. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des rumeurs comme quoi une psychopathe était en train de hurler dans toute la ville à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Quoi, les gens ont bavé sur ma gueule ? Oh les salauds... ! Ah, attend, c'était grâce à ça que Ace n'était pas parti, alors ? Oooh, les êtres humains pouvaient être utiles, parfois.

« - Au départ je ne voulais pas penser que c'était toi. Mais en imaginant la scène, je ne pouvais que me douter que c'était ton œuvre, et pas celle d'un autre. »

« - Hé ! »

Il soupira à nouveau, puis il se remit à sourire légèrement.

« - Je pensais pas que tu oserais remettre les pieds ici de te plein gré. Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. »

... Oh ?

« - Je vois que t'as quand même une once de courage. »

Ooooh ?

« - Je te félicite. »

LE VOILÀ ! LE COMPLIMENT ! ÇA Y EST ! Je savais bien qu'il allait en sortir au moins un. Attend, c'est quelque chose de fantastique, ce que j'ai fait, non ? Il ne pouvait que le complimenter devant tant de bravoure. Muahahaha...

« - Mais t'es bornée quand même. »

Hahaha-... Hein ? Je le fixai, indignée. Il venait de me rabaisser encore une fois ! Il tourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« - Comment ça, "bornée" !? Hé ! Écoute-moi, connard ! »

Il m'ignorait en continuant son chemin. Je me mis à le suivre.

« - Redis-moi ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure. »

« - Tu es bornée ? »

« - Non, l'autre ! »

« - Hm... Désolé, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit-il après avoir fit mine de réfléchir.

« - Tu te fiches de moi ?! »

Il se mit à rire. Et moi je le suivais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Une fois l'avoir remarqué, une question me vint en tête...

« - Hé, Ace. »

« - Mh ? »

« - Je peux rester avec toi, alors ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Histoire de me faire stresser plus que je ne l'étais maintenant. S'il décidai de continuer son chemin seul, je ne pourrais pas le suivre. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Je ne pourrais même pas essayer de le sauver. Raaah. Qu'il se dépêche de répondre !

« - Franchement... Tu es bruyante, tu es faible, tu ne sais pas te battre, tu es collante, hystérique, bornée et un peu stupide sur les bords. J'étais très bien tout seul au début.

... C'était censé être une réponse, ça ? Si je pouvais me prendre des parpaings à chaque défaut qu'il me citait, je serrais enterrée vivante à l'heure qu'il est. Merci beaucoup. Me faire autant rabaisser par la personne sur laquelle je fantasmais depuis maintenant cinq ans me donnait l'impression de m'être fait poignardée dans tout le corps. Cependant...

« - Mais j'ai commencé à m'y habituer. Et un peu de compagnie ne me déplairait pas. »

Je relevai la tête aussitôt. Cette dernière phrase... Si mes quelques neurones fonctionnaient bien... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il m'acceptait ?! Je n'avais pas fait gaffe que je m'étais arrêtée. C'est Ace qui me le fit remarquer en se retournant :

« - Bah alors, tu te grouilles, oui ? Le navire part dans dix minutes je te signales ! »

... OUAAAIS ! IL M'ACCEPTAIT ! C'était génial ! Ça voudrait dire que j'allais le suivre dans tous ses périples ? Tous les jours ? Toutes les heures ? Putain, JACKPOT ! Bien joué Melissa ! Ah non. C'était Meiko maintenant.

« - Leiko, interpella Ace. »

« - C'est Meiko. »

« - Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais... Si on veut arriver à l'heure... va falloir courir. »

« - Quoi ? »

Et sans prévenir, il s'élança dans une course qui le distança de plusieurs dizaine de mètres d'un coup.

« - HÉ.. ?! »

Je me mis à le suivre instinctivement, même en courant. J'ai pu le rattraper. Mais seulement le rattraper. Parce-ce que mon corps se mit à ralentir d'un seul coup. Je croyais que j'allais trébucher et laisser Ace partir tout seul, sans moi, m'abandonnant dans la disgrâce d'une incapable, mais soudain il attrapa mon poignet tendu devant lui et me traîna dans sa course. Ça aurait pu être romantique si je ne m'étais pas mise à presque voler au-dessus du sol tellement il allait vite.

« - ATTEND ! DÉPOSE-MOI ! » hurlai-je, de peur qu'il ne me lâche et que je ne me mette à voler comme une pierre catapultée.

« - On a plus le temps ! »

C'était une expérience sensationnelle et effrayante. Puis, alors que je priais n'importe quel dieu pour rester en vie jusqu'au navire, mon cerveau s'arrêta. Je n'y pensais que maintenant mais... On allait prendre la mer ?!

**.**

**.**

Oui, on l'avait prise. Quatre heures plus tard, me voilà en train de descendre du bateau, à moitié vacillante. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on avait accosté, mais là, tout de suite, je voulais m'allonger et dormir confortablement. Pourtant, Ace ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il me tira à l'intérieur de la ville et déambula dans les rues. Il allait trop vite... J'allais encore pas bien... Pourquoi il était si pressé de trouver des informations ? Il avait tout son temps, bon sang !

— Vite ! dit-il en se pressant, j'ai faim !

... Je le regardai. Quoi ? Il avait faim ? Il était impatient parce qu'il avait faim ? Mais... Mais ce mec était... Un putain de génie ! Ouais ! Allons manger ! Mon énergie revint d'un seul coup et je pus rester sur les pas de Ace sans me faire distancer. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux en train de marcher vite à travers la foule sans nous arrêter.

Aahhh... Le pouvoir de la faim... Cinq minutes plus tard, nous voilà à table en train de dévorer de la viande délicieuse sans tenue, ni politesse. On avait trop faim. Tant pis pour les politesses. Je vis Ace diriger sa main vers mon poulet, incognito. Je pris ma fourchette d'un air incognito aussi, puis je la plantai entre ma nourriture et le bout de ses doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il risquait sa vie s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Bon, moi aussi j'avais essayé de lui piquer quelques trucs, mais il m'avait renvoyée bouler en m'envoyant le petit pot de sel dans la gueule. Bref, après avoir quitté le champs de bataille, on sortit en s'étirant et en rotant sans retenue. C'était cool de pouvoir tenir enfin ce genre d'attitude que je ne pouvais pas avoir dans le monde réel.

Enfin, je ne disais pas que je voulais manger comme un porc et roter à tout bout de champs (-même si la seconde partie est déjà quasiment intégrée dans mon quotidien-) mais au moins ici les gens ne pouvait rien nous dire. Hé oh. Nous étions dans un monde de pirates, quand même, hein.

— Allons trouver un endroit pour dormir ce soir, dit Ace.

— Là-bas, il y a une auberge, non ?

— On ira pas dans une auberge.

— Hein, mais pourquoi ?

— C'est trop cher, par ici.

— Bah alors on va où ?

— Quoi, t'as jamais dormi à la belle étoile ?

... ... ... Il était sérieux ? Dormir à la belle étoile, comme ça ? Sans toit ni chauffage ni lit confortable, ni douche ni toilettes ? ...

— Au pire je prend une chambre et tu dors dehors ? lançai-je, à tout hasard.

Il saisit où je voulais en venir. Il sourit d'un air malin :

— Dans ces cas-là tu devras me rembourser, d'accord ?

... Enfoiré. Il savait très bien que je n'avais pas les moyen de faire ça. À moins que je règle le compte de bandits à moi toute seule ? Haha. Depuis quand j'étais devenue suicidaire ? Il n'en était pas question.

— Alors ?

— ... C'est bon. Je viens.

Après tout, c'était aussi des risques à prendre, quand j'étais revenue ici. Il fallait que je m'attende à tout, mais je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. J'aurais dû plus le renseigner sur le quotidien de ce gars... On marchait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure en passant devant les quelques auberges de l'île.

Ça avait l'air d'être une grande ville, ici. Bon, en même temps Barbe Noire n'allait pas passer par des campagnes vides isolées, c'était certain. Et alors que je désespérais chaque fois qu'on passait devant un endroit où on aurait pu dormir, Ace s'arrêta.

— Je vais m'arrêter là quelques minutes seulement. Attend-moi à l'extérieur.

Je relevai les yeux. Ça avait l'air d'être une sorte d'endroit qui regroupait les quelques crapules du coin, vu les voix et les rires rauques que l'on entendait depuis l'extérieur.

— Pourquoi tu veux toujours que j'attende dehors ?

— Parce qu'une jeune fille dans un endroit comme ça pourrait très vite se faire remarquer. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu comprends ?

— ... Hm, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Il n'avait pas tort. Oh, tiens, au moins une chose dont il se sentait responsable ! Enfin.. Même si c'était pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, comme il disait, mais après tout, moi non plus je ne voulais pas avoir de soucis. Il entra dans l'espèce de bar (pourquoi toujours des bars, bon sang ? Ils pouvaient pas se regrouper genre, dans une bibliothèque ?!) et je soupirai avant de m'asseoir contre la façade du bâtiment.

Voilà. Je n'avais rien à faire, rien à dire, rien à penser. L'ennui total. Oh ! Mais non, pas d'ennuis ! J'avais ramener quelques bricoles, pas vrai ? Je pris mon sac à dos et je l'ouvris. Je pris un des manga que j'avais ramené et je commençai à le lire. Je l'avais déjà lu dix fois, mais voilà. Un livre, quel qu'il soit, était fait pour être lu, d'accord ? J'aurais peut-être dû prendre mon ordinateur aussi, avec quelques épisodes et quelques films téléchargés dessus.

Mais il ne serait pas rentré dans mon sac malgré sa petite taille, et ça me ferait des bagages en plus. Non, Meiko. J'étais partie en mission de sauvetage, d'accord ? Pas en tourisme ! ... J'ai emmené mes mangas par nécessité, c'est tout. Soudain, mon regard se reporta sur un petit garçon au loin, à la sortie d'une ruelle. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans, tout au plus. Il semblait regarder à droite, et à gauche, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Puis tout à coup il se plaqua contre le mur. Et au même moment, un grand gaillard baraqué passa devant la ruelle, l'air menaçant. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le garçon sortit de sa cachette pour s'éloigner un peu plus. Quoi, ne me dites pas qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec le mec dangereux de tout à l'heure ? Non, impossible. Il a seulement dû avoir peur, c'était tout.

Je me mis à hausser les épaules et à me reconcentrer sur mon manga. Ce n'était pas mes affaires et je n'avais pas envie de m'en mêler. Sauf qu'un moment j'entendis des grosses voix d'hommes hurler après quelque chose. Je tournai la tête vers la raison de ce raffut, et je vis qu'en fait, les gars qui hurlaient n'en avaient pas après quelque chose, mais quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un était le petit bonhomme de tout à l'heure. Non attend, quoi... Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi, cette scène qui n'arrivait que dans les films ou les mangas était en train de se dérouler-... Je m'arrêtai. La réponse était évidemment parce que j'étais dans un manga également.

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je n'avais pas les moyens de l'aider ! Je n'étais pas une justicière qui pourrait se mettre en travers de leur route, battre les bandits d'un claquement de doigt, et rire de leur défaite sous les yeux émerveillés de tous... ?! Oui, mais là, maintenant, je n'allais pas laisser un gamin se faire tuer juste parce que je n'en étais pas capable ! … Si ?

Ah ! Il arrivait par ici ! Merde merde merde merde merde ! Oh ! Je crois que j'avais une idée ! Je regardai autour de moi. Ah ! Voilà, j'avais bien vu un baril quand nous nous étions arrêtés ici. D'ailleurs, que faisaient des barils à l'extérieur ? En l'ouvrant et en découvrant le contenu vide et les planches trouées ou usées, je supposai donc que c'était des trucs à jeter...

Bref. On s'en fiche. J'avais juste besoin du baril vide ! Je vis que les gars derrière le gamin avaient du mal à passer avec la foule, même s'ils poussaient les gens sans retenue. Hop. Le garçon passait devant moi. Je me mis à l'agripper.

Il avait d'abord sursauté à mon contact, et m'avait fixé d'un air effrayé.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider.

Hein, quoi ? Je jouais vraiment le super héro, là ?! Raaah ! Je m'en fiche ! Vite, je hisse le garçon qui avait l'air perplexe dans le tonneau et je replace le couvercle. Oh, il était assez petit pour tenir dedans ! Parfait. Je murmurai depuis l'extérieur :

— Reste tranquille, d'accord ?

Il ne m'avait pas répondu. Les bandits s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de moi, cherchant partout autour d'eux. Je savais que je n'étais pas une bonne menteuse quand je cachais quelque chose. En ce moment j'essayais de ne pas les regarder et je jouais avec mes mains, nerveuse. Oh putain. C'était aussi discret que si j'avais j'avais écris le mot "coupable" sur mon front.

— Hé toi !

... Oh merde. J'allais mourir. Pardon, Ace, de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'au bout de ton voyage. Au final, ma vie n'aura pas été aussi banale que ça, non ?

— T'as pas vu un môme passer ?

Je relevai les yeux. Ils ne m'accusaient pas ? Ils me demandaient où il était parti ? Vraiment, il n'étaient pas en train d me soupçonner ?! C'était génial ! J'avais vraiment réussi ! Héhéhéhé. Je pouvais me délecter de cette situation où j'étais celle qui avait toute les cartes en main... C'était un sentiment si plaisant...

— Oh ! J'te parle.

Je sursautai :

— Euh.. Oui ! Euh non ! Enfin.. J'en ai vu un passer, oui. Mais Je ne sais pas si... c'est celui que vous cherchez... balbutiai-je.

Bon sang ! J'aurais dû accepter de faire du théâtre quand on me l'avait proposé. Parce-que là j'étais aussi transparente que dans un livre ouvert. Quoique, non ! Si j'en avais fait je me serais retrouvé dans le même groupe que Justin, un de ces gars toqués qui était persuadé que puisque je le connaissais depuis l'enfance, je finirai par tomber amoureuse de lui comme il l'a fait depuis ses cinq ans. Sérieusement. C'était une chance d'avoir fini par déménager au cours de ma vie… Adieu, Justin. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde très loin de moi.

BREF. Ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment. Il fallait vite que je me débarrasse de ces types dangereux, ou je finirai par me retrouver au fond de l'océan, accrochée à une pierre.

— Il est petit et blond, continua l'homme sur un ton toujours aussi effrayant.

Je déglutis, tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

— C'est- C'est bien lui. Il se dirigeait vers le port, là-bas.

Le type se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il hocha la tête, puis il se remit à courir dans la direction que je lui avais donnée, suivit des autres. Même pas un merci, bonjour, au revoir, non. Fallait s'y attendre de la part de ces racailles. Ah, j'oubliai mon petit protégé. Je revins me placer vers le tonneau. Je l'ouvris et j'en sortis le "môme" dont ces gars étaient en train de parler.

Je lui fis un grand sourire pour le rassurer, et surtout fière de l'exploit que je venais d'accomplir.

— Tout va bien, maintenant !

Je pensais qu'il allait me sourire en retour, me remerciant de tout son cœur et aller s'en aller en sautillant, comme on voit dans toutes les histoires de super héro, mais non...

— Ça va ?

Ce à quoi il répondit en me donnant un énorme coup de pied, l'air frustré et agacé :

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es venue m'aider ? j'tai rien demandé, grosse vache !

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **à suivre ?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Muahaha. Les emmerdes commencent, on dirait. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, ça m'encourage et ça me fait sourire (voire rire) quand je les relis. Voilà voilààà._

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent :3 I love u._

_Tchuuu ~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bwaaah. Chapitre 9 !**

_Déjà le 9 ... J'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite, même quand je me limite... _

_Enfinnn bref. Voilà ! **Enjooooy** tout le monde ! _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

J'ai tout accepté, dans ma vie. Tout. J'ai accepté le fait que mon voisin de maternelle savait mieux découpé que moi. J'ai accepté le fait que mon ancienne amie d'enfance soit plus riche que moi. J'ai accepté le fait que mon grand frère ait plus de privilèges que moi. J'ai accepté le fait que je n'étais pas faite la musique, que je ne sache pas chanter, que je n'ai pas l'intelligence d'Einstein, ni le physique de Shakira ou le corps de Rihanna.

Mais qu'on me gueule dessus en me faisant traiter de grosse vache alors que ça fait deux semaines que je suis en train de « réfléchir » à un régime et que cette insulte vienne d'un gamin prépubère auquel je venais miraculeusement de sauver la vie… ça, JE N'ACCEPTERAI JAMAIS !

Non, mais pour qui il se prenait, ce môme ?! C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire alors que je l'avais si généreusement aidé ? Il avait été élevé par qui ? Des singes, peut-être ?!

— Lâche-moi ! qu'il criait depuis plusieurs secondes.

Mon tibia me faisait encore mal, suite au coup qu'il m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. J'aurais bien aimé le lui rendre, mais je risquai de finir accusée d'infanticide.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! lui hurlai-je à mon tour, le prenant par le col.

— Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

— Je ne te lâcherai que quand tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu m'as frappé !

— J'ai pas envie de répondre !

J'avais déjà dit que moi et les gosses, on était pas copain ? Non ? Eh bien là, vous en avez un parfait exemple. Par contre c'était la première fois que ce cas m'arrivait. D'habitude, c'était des nourrissons qui me dégueulaient dessus ou qui pleuraient dès que je les prenais dans les bras, ou bien des gamins de cinq ou six ans qui ne voulaient jamais m'approcher, ou encore d'autres à qui je faisais inexplicablement peur.

Mais jamais encore, on m'avait frappé en me traitant de « grosse vache » comme ce gosse venait de faire. Et puis comment ça, « grosse vache » ?! D'accord, je n'étais pas aussi mince que toutes ces stars qu'on voyait à la télévision ou dans les magazines, mais j'avais une carrure respectable ! Je sais, il ne fallait pas prendre au mot ce qu'un enfant déblatérait, mais moi ça me foutait en rogne !

— Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille te traîner jusqu'au port, là où ces gentils monsieur te cherchent pour probablement te faire la peau ? Hm ? dis-je en grimaçant un sourire menaçant.

Une lueur de terreur défila dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Oh ? On dirait qu'il commençait enfin à me prendre au sérieux. On sentait qu'il essayait de garder la tête haute, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de gesticuler, actuellement.

— De toute façon vous êtes tous pareils ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux humides.

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Vous, les adultes, tout ce que vous voulez au final, c'est de l'argent, hein ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, bon sang ?!

— Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes.

— Tu vas me demander de l'argent, toi aussi ?

— Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?! m'exclamai-je, presque choquée.

Le petit ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres et de détourner le regard. Cette fois, le voyant un peu plus calmé, je finis par le lâcher quand il força encore un peu. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Je sentais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Je soupirai et posai mes mains sur les hanches.

— Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ces types en ont après toi ?

Il resta là, à fixer le sol en agrippant son pull jaune. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus mignon comme ça que quand il était à moitié hystérique en train de m'insulter !

— Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, répondit-il, l'air renfrogné.

— Ça ne m'aurait pas concernée si je ne t'avais pas aidé à te sortir de cette situation et que tu ne m'avais pas frappé. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu dois tout me dire.

Il fit la moue un moment. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, l'air un peu nerveux.

— Et s'ils revenaient ? dit-il.

Je scrutai les environs à mon tour, cherchant à voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres gars comme les autres, puis je pris la manche du gamin pour l'amener vers la petite ruelle juste à côté du bar où se trouvait Ace. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin sachant qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur. Je doute qu'il ait envie de tourner en rond sur toute l'île juste pour me retrouver.

Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, je concentrai à nouveau mon attention sur le jeune garçon mal à l'aise. Il semblait vouloir partir au plus vite. Haha. Il n'aura pas cette chance avec moi ! Il ne se débarrasserais pas de moi si facilement.

— Déjà, qui étaient ces types ?

Il serra les poings.

— Des gars du groupe de Densai.

— Attend. De qui ?

— Densai, répéta le petit blondinet comme si c'était évident.

Vu la tête que je devais faire, il devina direct :

— T'es pas du coin, je me trompe ?

Je hochai la tête. Il soupira.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Mais tout le monde sait qu'ils sont des hors-la-loi qui s'imposent dans cette ville et qui sèment la pagaille partout où ils vont.

Je vois. C'était des petites racailles qui s'amusaient à effrayer les plus faibles et les plus démunis, oui. Je m'imaginais à peu près comment ça se passait. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas le lien entre lui et ces raclures.

— Pourquoi ils te courraient après ?

— C'est que…

Je voyais qu'il hésitait à continuer. Quoi, il avait tué quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Ce garçon était un meurtrier et ces gars voulaient venger leur camarade ? Attend Melissa. Quel genre de scénario t'étais en train d'inventer, encore ?! Mais j'y pouvais rien, il refusait de m'en dire plus ! Ah, il ouvre la bouche ! Il va me dire la vérité !

— Mes parents et moi on vivait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ces enfoirés ont acheté la plupart des terres à la ville. Et notre maison était sur l'une de celles qu'ils avaient achetées. Ils ont commencé à augmenter le prix du loyer.

— Sérieusement ?

— Aujourd'hui on ne peut plus rien payer. C'est à peine si nous avons de quoi vivre pour nous. Et chaque jours, presque, ils viennent nous demander de payer en maltraitant mon père et ma mère.

J'étais indignée. Même horrifiée. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient devenir aussi mauvais ?!

— Est-ce que c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils en ont après toi ?

— Non…

Il détourna une fois de plus le regard, l'air frustré. Son silence commençait vraiment à me fait croire que ce que je redoutais était bien vrai. Ce gosse avait vraiment tué des gens… ?

— C'est parce-que dans ma colère, je me suis jeté dessus pour les frapper. Alors ils ont voulu m'attraper, et c'est à ce moment que je me suis enfui.

Je m'arrêtai net. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Et mes yeux étaient aussi ronds que des boules de bowling. Attend, attend… Ce gamin s'en était pris à des types baraqués comme eux juste par impulsion ?! Oui, c'était plausible, il m'avait bien donné un coup de pied en m'insultant de « grosse vache » alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas.

— Tu es… sérieux ?

— Oui.

Et on aurait dit qu'il n'en était pas très fier. ÉVIDEMMENT ! QUI SERAIT FIER D'AVOIR FAIT UNE CHOSE AUSSI SUICIDAIRE ? En encore, ça allait. Ces type n'avaient pas l'air aussi dangereux que d'autres pirates mais allez faire ça à des mafieux, dans mon monde. Ah ! Ils vous auraient traqué jusqu'à votre dernier souffle pour venir vous loger une jolie ba-balle dans le crâne !

Est-ce que ce garçon était bien, dans sa tête ? Vraiment ? Hein ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla-t-il alors que je lui agrippais les cheveux un peu dans tous les sens, le faisant vaciller ici et là.

— Je suis actuellement en train de vérifier si tu as bien un CERVEAU quelque part sous cette masse capillaire !

— Lâche-moi !

— C'est toi qui es venu chercher les ennuis ! Alors fais face aux conséquences de tes actes et va t'excuser !

— T'es folle ?! S'ils me retrouvent je suis mort !

— Moi aussi ! S'ils voient que je les ai berné je vais aussi me faire cibler, espèce de crétin fini !

— Et alors ! J'tai jamais demandé de m'aider, vieille peau !

— La ferme ! Je suis encore jeune et fraîche, t'entends ?! m'exclamai-je en le secouant par le col.

— Dégage !

Voyant qu'il était inutile de lui parler, je soupirai et je le relâchai. Puis je vins m'appuyer le front contre le mur, me lamentant sur mon sort. J'étais devenue comme une sorte de complice, maintenant que j'avais sauvé la vie de ce gosse. Qu'est-ce que je j'allais faire, si ces masses de muscles revenaient et me voyaient avec cet enfant ? Non, je ne voulais pas me l'imaginer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, en liberté. Il risquait de se faire choper aussitôt. Non, il fallait trouver une solution pour le ramener chez lui en toute sécurité. Mais et si les bandits revenaient aussi jusqu'à sa maison ? Comment il allait faire ? Ils allaient bien revenir un jour ou l'autre !

— Tu habites où ? demandai-je à tout hasard.

— Sur la colline derrière la ville, plus au Nord.

Je ne connaissais pas les lieux, mais ça voudrait dire que c'était à l'opposé du port. Bon, c'était déjà un bon point.

— Mais je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Ils vont revenir et ils finiront par prendre l'un de nous comme pour les autres.

— Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il se mordit les lèvres.

— Ils prennent des membres de toutes les familles qui ne peuvent plus payer pour les emmener dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Et on ne les revoit plus jamais.

— Quoi, sérieux ?!

Ils les emmenaient ? C'était une histoire trop glauque. On aurait peut-être jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette ville, moi et Ace. Raaah. Non, si je commençait à me plaindre maintenant, je finirais par dépérir trop vite dans ce monde. Il fallait que je reste calme et que je m'éloigne des ennuis au plus vite. Mais…

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de grosse vache et de t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure. Alors s'il te plaît… Aide-moi.

… Mais il était tellement mignon ! Un parfait petit frère ! J'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger contre tous les dangers possibles qu'offraient ce monde de sauvage ! Oui, d'accord, il avait été odieux et tout ça mais il venait de s'excuser, non ? Au final j'avais tellement pitié pour lui que mes yeux s'humidifièrent petit à petit.

Une ombre apparut à l'entrée de la petite ruelle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? lança Ace, mains sur les hanches.

Aussitôt, je me tournai vers lui :

— Ace ! fis-je, les yeux de chien battu et embués de larmes.

Il me regarda bizarrement, passant de moi au gamin en alternance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un peu plus tard, nous voilà dans une sorte de petit champ, à l'intérieur d'un minuscule bâtiment en ruine destiné au départ pour les quelques moutons aux alentours. Ace nous avait dit qu'il avait rencontré un vieil homme qui acceptait de nous loger ici tout le temps qu'on voudrait. Ace m'a dit qu'on passerait la nuit ici… Il n'en était pas question. Plutôt dormir au milieu des cochons, à la rigueur, mais dehors, en pleine nuit, sous un abri qui n'a même pas de toit, JAMAIS !

Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas le problème, pour l'instant. Le problème était que…

— C'est hors-de-question, dit Ace.

J'avais raconté l'histoire de Kôta (il avait fini par nous dire son nom) à Ace et je lui avais demandé s'il était possible de l'aider. Sa réponse a été plus catégorique que prévu. Il ne voyait donc pas la situation désastreuse de ce petit garçon innocent ? Enfin … Innocent, ou presque, étant donné que ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment était de sa faute.

— Mais Ace… !

— Ça ne nous regarde pas, dit-il en me coupant. Si on se met à traiter les problèmes de tout le monde ici, on n'arrivera jamais à partir.

— Tu ne vois donc pas que ce petit a besoin d'aide ?

— Il peut avoir toute l'aide qu'il veut. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette ville, non ?

— Ils ne voudront pas, dit Kôta d'un air déçu, les gens ont peur de Densai. Ils n'accepteront jamais de s'en mêler.

Ace soupira :

— Et dans ces cas-là, pourquoi nous on accepterait de s'en mêler ? S'ils sont si dangereux que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi on risquerait nos vies nous aussi.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort, mais c'était méchant de tourner le dos aussi radicalement à quelqu'un dans le besoin ! Je sais, la vie dans ce monde n'est pas la même que chez moi. Ici c'est littéralement du « chacun pour soi » et personne ne venait s'occuper de l'autre. C'était compréhensif, c'est vrai, chacun tient à sa survie. Mais quand même !

Je croisai les bras, l'air boudeur.

— Luffy il l'aurait fait, lui.

Ace afficha un air d'abord surpris, puis il dessina une grimace, un peu agacé :

— Mais je ne suis pas mon frère.

— Même ! On pourrait au moins avancer quelques sous pour leur permettre de payer, non ?

— Hé ! On a déjà presque plus rien pour nous ! On voyage, tu sais ? On est là pour un but en particulier, et non pas pour faire du tourisme !

Je tressaillis intérieurement. Oh non, si on avait presque plus de sous, ça voulait dire qu'on allait devoir s'occuper de quelques bandits des environs… J'allais encore devoir jouer l'appât ! Aaaah pitié.

— S'il vous plaît… fit Kôta d'un air abattu.

Ace le fixa quelques instants.

— Hé. C'est pas en prenant cet air que je vais changer d'avis, tu sais ?

Kôta se reprit et fronça les sourcils, agacé. Quoi ? Il jouait la comédie ?!

— Ace ! M'exclamai-je.

— Quoi, encore ?

Je le regardai, bras croisés. J'essayai de lui faire mon regard de patron, du genre « tu risques de le regretter si tu fais ça… », mais ça n'a pas marché. En fait, cette technique n'avait jamais marché avec moi. Ça ne fonctionnait que quand c'était les autres qui me le faisaient…

— J'ai dit non, répondit Ace toujours sans flanché.

— T'es qu'un égoïste !

— Dis ce que tu veux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?

— Pour commencer, ramène-le chez lui.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Ne discute pas.

— Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, d'abord ?

— Parce que tant que tu es dans ce monde et que je suis l'aîné, c'est moi qui décide. Et qu'à moins que ce soir tu veuilles manger de l'herbe en compagnie des moutons, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

… Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit, dans cette situation. Il avait totalement les pleins pouvoirs, ici ! Rah ! Abruti ! Tu verras, si tu retombes dans mon monde, un jour ! Je ferais aussi ce qu'il me plaît ! Hmpf.

Je soupirai et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Kôta. Il avait une expression renfrognée et nerveuse à la fois. C'est vrai que dans sa situation, j'aurais peur de retourner chez moi, moi aussi.

— Allez, viens Kôta. De toute façon ce mec n'est qu'une tête de mule, dis-je en sortant des ruines.

— Hé. Fais attention toi, lança Ace en se relevant aussi.

Kôta sortit aussi. Ace s'étira avant de venir à l'extérieur.

— Je repars à la chasse aux infos en attendant. On se rejoint ici dans une heure, d'accord ?

Tiens, j'avais une impression de déjà vu. En effet, c'était à peu près la même chose qui s'était passé la veille, quand on s'était séparé. La Marine avait débarqué, j'avais percuté le colonel Smoker, puis j'étais retournée dans mon monde. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, cette fois ? J'allais me faire dépecée par des pirates sanguinaires, ou bien un Amiral va venir faire du tourisme dans le coin ?

Hou là là. Si ma dernière suggestion se réalisait, on serait vraiment dans la merde. Que Ace soit déguisé ou non, il le reconnaîtra et il le pourchassera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort ou, au préalable, capturé. Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées dépressives et démoralisantes. Aucune chance qu'un Amiral vienne faire du tourisme, de toute façon.

— Si je vois les gars dont tu m'as parlé en ville, j'essaierais de les éloigner, d'accord ? Dit-il avant de se retourner pour commencer à partir.

Bref. Ace s'éloigna dans la direction opposée tandis que Kôta et moi on allait dans l'autre sens. Le chemin était chiant à pratiquer. C'était à moitié en pente et on devait se taper toute la montée. Ça nous a pris un quart d'heure rien que pour arriver en haut de la colline. Puis nous sommes arrivés à une sorte de grande plaine. J'aperçus une petite maison un peu avant le petit bois qui entourait les lieux un peu plus loin derrière.

On se serait cru dans 'La petite maison dans la prairie'. Je me mis à rire rien qu'en imaginant Kôta courir dans les hautes herbes. Kôta se tourna vers moi, interrogé.

— Hum. Non, rien, dis-je, un peu confuse.

N'empêche, il y avait quand même un énorme contraste entre ici et la ville un peu plus bas. C'était comme si l'île était coupée en deux. Enfin, je ne connaissais pas sa superficie, alors je ne sais pas si ce que je pensais était véridique.

On passa devant une sorte de carriole pas loin de la maison. Un cheval attendait, broutant l'herbe sans bouger. Kôta trouva ça étrange de la voir ici. Ils ne devaient pas recevoir d'invités, selon lui…

Enfin bref. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la porte d'entrée, lorsque nous entendîmes un cri provenant de l'intérieur. On se figea, aux aguets. Instinctivement, Kôta s'apprêta à courir chez lui, mais je le retins et je l'entraînai derrière une grosse charrette postée un peu plus loin sur le côté.

On ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il valait mieux rester prudents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Kôta en essayant de se retirer de mon emprise.

— Attend ! Regardons ce qu'il se passe avant !

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et deux hommes sortirent, suivit d'un autre qui traînait une petite fille avec lui. Kôta se tendit.

— Ne faites pas ça ! hurla une femme qui apparut à l'entrée, en larmes.

Celui qui semblait être son mari se jeta sur l'un d'eux, mais il se fit mettre à terre en un rien de temps. Kôta tremblotait de partout.

— Vous n'aviez qu'à payer vos dettes !

— S'il vous plaît ! Ne prenez pas ma fille !

Je reconnus aussitôt le type qui m'avait demandé où était Kôta, une heure plus tôt. Ils étaient donc revenus bredouilles et, sûrement dans leur colère, sont venus s'en prendre au reste de la famille du jeune garçon. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui. Il semblait prêt à bondir à tout moment. Oh oh… Pas bon. Mauvaise idée. Non non non.

— On s'occupera aussi de votre fils quand on le retrouvera !

Sur ceux, il partirent en emportant la jeune fille qui essayait de se débattre et en la chargeant dans la carriole. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle scène de ma vie. J'avais déjà vu des sortes de conflits familiaux dans les rues, où la police finissait par arriver pour gérer tout ça. Mais de là à voir un mec se faire battre ainsi qu'un enlèvement d'enfant en direct…

Un monde de dingue, je vous dis. DE DINGUE !

Kôta se releva d'un coup. Je ne n'avais rien vu venir. Et alors qu'il allait courir pour se jeter sur les mecs de tout à l'heure, je réussis -miraculeusement- à le retenir et à le garder planqué derrière la charrette, lui couvrant la bouche de peur qu'il ne se mette à hurler et qu'il ne fasse rappliquer les colosses humains.

Il se débattit avec toute sa force, essayant de me donner des coups de pieds ou encore de me mordre la main. Ce qu'il réussit à faire. Je la retirai vivement et la secouai dans tous les sens.

— HÉ ! Ça fait mal !

— Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ?!

Oups. Il était vraiment en colère, cette fois. Enfin, je le comprends. Si c'était sa petite sœur, j'aurais voulu faire pareil sans réfléchir. Mais le problème était justement qu'il allait le faire 'sans réfléchir'.

— Ces gars t'aurais attrapé, imbécile !

— Et alors !? Ils ont pris Ana !

— Et tu voulais peut-être qu'ils t'embarquent aussi, devant tes parents qui viennent déjà de voir leur fille partir ?

Sur ce, il se tut. Puis il commença à se calmer petit à petit, se rendant progressivement compte de la situation. Il regarda les types s'éloigner avec sa petite sœur en serrant les poings. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir l'aider, moi aussi, cette Ana ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire contre des montagnes de 3 fois mon poids et ma taille ?! Hé, ho ! J'étais pas un super-héro !

En attendant, Kôta alla rejoindre ses parents. Le voir sain et sauf les soulagèrent grandement. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Leur réunion était bien touchante, mais moi je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, en attendant. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, le père se tourna vers moi, le regard curieux et suspicieux à la fois. Quoi, j'avais l'air aussi étrange que ça ?

— Elle s'appelle Meiko. Elle m'a aidé à les semer, dit Kôta pour rassurer ses parents.

Sa mère hocha légèrement la tête à mon attention. Je crois que j'avais fini ma mission. J'allais me retourner et revenir dans l'espèce de ruine appartenant au vieil homme qu'Ace avait rencontré lors de ses recherches, lorsque le jeune blondinet continua :

— Elle m'aidera à sauver Ana.

… Hein ? Je me retournai, incrédule. Il me fixa d'un air insistant et déterminé :

— N'est-ce pas ?

Je restai sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?! Pourquoi je devrai faire ça ? Mais … Mais non ! En plus, Ace m'avait dit de ne pas m'occuper de cette histoire ! Je ne pouvais définitivement pas aller-…

— C'est vrai ?

Je me tournai vers sa mère. Elle avait relevé les yeux sur moi, une lueur pleine d'espoir dans le regard. Non … Ne me regardez pas comme ça … Je vous jure que je ne céderais pas !

— Vous allez retrouver ma fille ?

Cette fois, c'était le père qui me scruta avec émotion. J'étais observée par trois paires d'yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas aller risquer ma peau dans cette mission sauvetage/suicide, même si leur situation me faisait pitié. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?! J'étais aussi faible que ces deux personnes ! J'étais même moins forte que Kôta, j'en étais certaine ! Alors pourquoi ce saleté de gamin venait m'ajouter dans ses délires putain ?!

— Je… Je verrais ce que je peux faire…

Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Pas foutue de mettre les points sur les i juste parce que je suis prise de pitié par tous ces yeux suppliants et malheureux… Raaah !

— Merci beaucoup ! On ne saura jamais assez vous remercier !

Oh que non, vous risquez même de ne jamais pouvoir le faire, si je ne reviens pas vivante. Attends, j'irais vraiment là-bas, en fait ? Je sais même pas où ça se trouvait ! Et puis ils devaient être loin, maintenant. C'était impossible de les suivre, comme ça, à la trace !

— Je te conduirait jusqu'à eux. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre, lança Kôta en commençant à partir.

Attend, il partait tout de suite, là ?!

— Kôta, n'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama sa mère.

Oui, exactement ! N'y allons pas ! Oh, elle parlait seulement pour son fils… ET MOI DANS TOUT ÇA ? J'AVAIS L'AIR AUSSI BADASS QUE ÇA ? VOUS CROYEZ PEUT ETRE QU'IL SUFFISAIT QUE JE BRANDISSE UN BÂTON ET QUE JE HURLE POUR FAIRE FUIRE DES BANDITS ?! Apparemment oui. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de mon sort.

— Je reviendrais avec Ana ! Je vous le promets !

Ne fais pas de promesses qui n'ont que 10% de probabilité d'être tenues, BAKAYARÔ ! Il m'agrippa le poignet et se mit à courir. AH PARCE QU'EN PLUS IL FALLAIT QUE JE COURS !? C'EST BON, ÇA VA, TRANQUILLE ?

Bon, au moins la descente de la colline était plus rapide qu'en montée. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Attend … Non, c'était rien de gagné, je voulais pas y aller, moi ! Et si Ace venait aussi à savoir que je me mêle de cette histoire, il allait sûrement m'abandonner aussitôt qu'il me verra plus comme une gêne que comme une aide ! NOOOOOOOON !

— Kôta ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

— On aura juste à ramener Ana. Et j'irais avec toi, moi aussi.

— C'est pas ça ! Ace et moi sommes ici pour une toute autre raison, on ne peut pas venir mettre les pieds dans d'autres problèmes qui n'ont rien à voir avec nous !

— Tu l'as dit toi-même au début ! Qu'il était trop tard pour ne pas être concernée !

… En effet. J'avais bien dis un truc dans le genre. Oh putain. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris pour sortir un truc pareil ? Me voilà dans la merde, maintenant. Plus jamais je laisserais place à ma stupide curiosité ! Plus jamais !

— Et puis c'était ce que tu voulais faire, non ?

— Oui mais… Je voulais le faire avec Ace… Tu sais, je suis pas aussi forte que ce mec… Il aurait pu nous être utile, lui…

— C'est trop tard maintenant. Dépêche-toi !

— Attend ! Faisons… Faisons une pause !

— On n'a plus le temps ! Bouge-toi limace !

— Hé ! Je t'interdis… de me traiter de… limace ! hurlai-je tout en étant à bout de souffle.

Oui, en une minute j'étais déjà à terre. Y A QUOI AVEC ÇA, HEIN ?!

Ace m'avait dit d'être de retour dans une heure. Or, je n'avais plus qu'une quarantaine de minute. Je pourrais arriver un peu en retard, mais est-ce que j'arriverais à temps ? … Oh, Ace. Je t'en supplies, ne me blâme pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Et si tu as encore un peu de bonté, viens nous sauver !

… Tout en espérant qu'il entende mes pensées par une éventuelle télépathie, Kôta et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le repère des gars du certain Densai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **à suivre ?**

* * *

><p><em>Il est possible que la fin du chapitre soit glauque. Mais c'est juste parce que je l'ai fini en écoutant la musique de Caramelldansen en boucle où ils comptent combien de temps on tient en l'écoutant. Vous savez, un peu comme nyan cat...<em>

_Ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire, je vous invite à faire un tour. Vous le regretterez certainement, c'est vrai. ** . . **Muahaha._

_Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Tchuuuuss ~ !_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEEEEEEEEY ! NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! ... Certans diront dommage ? HAHA ! SACHEZ QU'ON NE SE DÉBARASSE PAS DE MOI AUSSI FACILEMENT ! NYAHAHAHAHAH—**_

_**Hum. **_

_Reprenons un commencement un peu plus normal._

**_Chapitre 10 ! Eh oui ! Déjà ! _**

_(''déjà'' ? Ça fait trois semaines que t'aurais dû le sortit, abrucon.) (laisse-moi, stupide conscience.)_

_Bref. J'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps à... réfléchir. Pour plein de trucs. (et à lire des mangas aussi, mais si je dis ça je vais me faire lapider. ... Quoi, comment ça, c'est trop tard ?!) _

_Tout ça pour dire que voilà, le chapitre est là ! Et y en a encore plein à venir ! Don't worry._

_Merci pour les reviews encore une fois ! Tant mieux si vous vous amusez. Moi aussi, je m'amuse ! :3_

**Enjoooooy ! ~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

On avait couru une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au repère des types qui avaient embarqué la sœur de Kôta. Je commençais déjà à en avoir marre. Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde, ça faisait au moins dix fois que je devais me mettre à courir. C'en était trop. Sans compter le fait que ma vie a été mise en danger plusieurs fois également. Et que j'allais recommencer dans quelques instants.

Juste parce que je n'arrivais pas à dire « NON ». Ah, ça m'aurait facilité la vie si j'avais eu ce don de savoir refuser. Mais non. On dirait que ma vie n'est pas assez misérable comme ça. Toujours à me fourrer dans les plans foireux.

— C'est par ici.

Kôta me tira vers l'arrière du bâtiment. On était passé devant un immense portail, tout à l'heure, où j'avais pu apercevoir une partie du lieu. C'était comme une sorte de temple de samouraï ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, ça avait à peu près les même caractéristiques des temples japonais que je voyais dans les mangas.

Un plancher à l'extérieur, des toits à formes plutôt pointues sur les bouts, et une grande cour. Et ici, les murs étaient en pierre et non en bois comme on avait peut-être l'habitude de voir. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une partie, comme je le disais. Il y avait probablement d'autres bâtiments derrière.

Kôta m'avait expliqué qu'il avait déjà suivi les bandits une fois, et qu'il avait déjà essayé d'entrer à l'intérieur, mais il s'était fait prendre avant d'avoir pu réussir. Cette information ne me rassurait pas du tout. Nous étions pile à l'endroit où se trouvaient des malfrats qui pourraient nous tuer comme bon leur semblerait, et nous on parcourait tranquillement le mur de leur repère, à chercher le certain passage qui pourrait nous hisser à l'intérieur comme le supposait Kôta.

Encore quelque chose qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Déjà, on risquait de se faire prendre d'un instant à l'autre, mais en plus le garçon n'était pas sûr que son passage nous mène au bon endroit. Super. Vraiment. J'aurais juste dû écouter Ace et réagir comme lui lorsque Kôta nous avait demandé de l'aide… Non ! J'avais déjà dit que ce ne serait pas humain de se détourner de quelqu'un qui était dans le besoin ! …

Oui mais à ce train-là, c'est moi qui allait être dans le besoin… Le besoin de devoir fuir et survivre comme je le pourrais une fois qu'on se serait fait attrapés. Ouais, je sais, j'étais pessimiste, mais y avait de quoi. Mes jambes tremblaient comme pas possible et mon cœur battait la chamade. Comment ne pas stresser dans cette situation ?

— Là, il y a une petite fenêtre cassée. Elle a l'air de donner sur une pièce inoccupée, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait emprunter ce passage pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et ensuite récupérer Ana.

Je le fixai, frustrée :

— Mais on ne sait même pas si tes suppositions sont justes ! Imagine qu'on sorte de la pièce et qu'on tombe sur toute la bande réunie, tu fais comment ?!

— … Je ne sais pas.

— Mais… Tu- Quoi ?!

— J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche ! Je veux reprendre ma petite sœur d'entre leurs mains ! Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça !

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre derrière une petite rangée de buissons. Je le rejoignis aussitôt pour tenter de le raisonner une dernière fois :

— Kôta, écoute. On devrait retourner à l'endroit prévu et tout expliquer à Ace. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et qu'il acceptera de nous aider !

— Et s'ils faisaient du mal à Ana entre-temps, hein ?!

Il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à sa petite sœur… Enfin, c'était compréhensif quand même. Mais bon, de là à agir de façon aussi têtue, c'était presque du suicide. Et s'il se suicidait, qu'il ne m'emmène pas avec lui ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir ! … Oui, lui aussi. Même plus que moi, je sais. MAIS MOI JE N'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS CENSÉE ME RETROUVER ICI POUR COMMENCER !

Kôta pris une grande inspiration avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans les morceaux de verres brisés autour du cadre de la petite fenêtre. Il y eut des bruits de casse sèche quand les restes de fenêtre taillés en bout pointus s'envolèrent en éclats dans la petite pièce sombre.

— Attend !

— Quoi, encore !

Je m'arrêtai. Je regardai l'ouverture donnant sur une sorte de cave isolée. Elle avait l'air … super petite.

— Je suis même pas sûre que je passe là-dedans, tu sais.

Il regarda le cadre du passage, puis se reporta sur moi, faisant mine de réfléchir.

— En effet.

QUOI ?! ESPÈCE DE PETIT-... ! Non, je devais me calmer. J'étais la première à faire ce genre de remarque et à le penser. Mais quand même ! J'attendais au moins une sorte de réponse réconfortante du genre « Non, ça devrait aller, quand même » ou bien un « ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera. » Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais à faire à un gamin, et non un gentleman.

— Tant pis, il faudra faire avec, dit-il en regardant à l'intérieur du trou béant.

… Y a des fois j'avais juste envie de l'étrangler sur place, histoire de me défouler. Enfin bon. Il s'assit au sol et fit pendre ses jambes dans le vide de la pièce sombre. Il fit ensuite pression sur ses mains pour venir glisser complètement dans la pièce. Je le regardai faire, encore un peu paniquée. Et s'il se rattrapait mal ? Et s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège ?

Ne voyant pas de réponse et n'arrivant pas à l'apercevoir de l'extérieur, je me penchai en avant :

— Kôta ?

Rien. Juste du vide et ma voix qui résonne un peu à travers l'espèce de cave bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, ce gosse ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était vraiment arrivé, en fin de compte ?! Oh non ! Pitié, pourvu qu'il aille bien ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en danger ! J'étais un peu responsable de sa vie, à l'heure qu'il est ! S'il venait à mourir pour n'importe quelle raison, j'allais avoir un mort sur la conscience, ainsi que la haine de ses parents envers moi toute leur vie ! Non, je n'avais pas intérêt à le quitter des yeux…

— Hé ? … Kôta ?!

Ça y est. Je paniquais. Il avait dû tomber dans un piège et a dû mourir sur le coup… Voilà. J'étais officiellement une meurtrière. J'AVAIS ASSASSINÉ UN GOSSE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ACE VA ME TUER !

— C'est bon, tout va bien. Tu peux venir.

… Silence. C'était la voix de Kôta ? Il était en vie, alors ?! PFIOUUU ! Gros gros soupire de soulagement ! Il allait bien. Il n'étais pas mort. Ma respiration reprit son rythme normal. Puis je m'arrêtai. Ce foutu gamin…

— POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS RÉPONDU PLUS TÔT, ENFOIRÉ ?! J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE, TU SAIS !?

— Dépêche-toi !

Rah ! Pas moyen de parler avec ce type. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait autant d'arrogance à son âge ? Bah. Je ne voulais plus y penser, ça m'énerverait encore plus. Je m'assit à mon tour en faisant pendouiller mes jambes dans le vide. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était haut ? J'allais pas me casser la figure, moi ? Non, si Kôta avait réussi, alors je pouvait tout aussi bien le faire. Et puis, j'étais encore un peu solide, avec mes cours de gymnastique, même si ça date d'il y a huit ans…

Craintive, je me hissai à l'intérieur de l'endroit en me préparant à me prendre quelque chose dans les pieds, au cas où. Mais finalement ma chute fut fluide. J'atterris directement sur le sol. En regardant le trou qui donnait à l'extérieur, une fois relevée, j'en déduisis qu'il y avait à peu près deux mètres de hauteur. C'était moins pire que ce que je craignais.

En tournant ma tête un peu partout, je réussis à discerner le garçon dans le noir. On y voyait un peu mieux une fois qu'on était engouffré à l'intérieur de la cave. Kôta était en train de se diriger vers le bout du lieu. Je le suivis doucement, regardant autour de moi. Quelques étagères vides, un bureau poussiéreux, du tissu et des draps posés en vrac un peu partout sur le sol… C'était vraiment une sorte de débarras. Et on dirait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis assez longtemps. Bon signe… ?

— La porte est ouverte, annonça le jeune blond en se tournant vers moi.

— Dis…

J'avais commencé à parler d'un air sérieux. Il m'observa, attendant ce que j'allais dire.

— Si tu veux faire demi-tour, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'avais surtout dis ça dans l'espoir qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il finisse par se rendre compte que c'était un plan foireux pour qu'il revienne et qu'il retourne voir ses parents. Comme ça, on aurait laissé Ace se débrouiller sans nous et il aurait sauvé sa petite sœur en un clin d'œil, et toute l'histoire se finirait sans embrouilles. Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Mais en guise de réponse, Kôta se retourna et ouvrit la porte sans prononcer un mot. … D'accord. Je pouvais toujours espérer. Ce gosse était peut-être têtu, mais il avait l'air super déterminé avant tout. Waouh. Même moi, à mon âge, j'aurais eu peur et je serais partie me terrer quelque part, en attendant que les choses se passent toutes seules.

— Si tu as peur, tu peux partir, mauviette.

Je me figeai. C'était quoi, cet air assuré et arrogant juste à l'instant ? Il insinuait que j'allais juste partir me cacher pendant qu'il allait jouer les super-héros pour sauver Ana ? Peuh ! J'étais peut-être faible, mais je n'étais pas une dégonflée ! Je relevai tous les défis, moi ! Enfin, presque tous.

— Je n'ai pas peur ! C'était seulement pour être sûre !

— C'est ça, dit-il dans un rire moqueur.

Agacée, je me renfrognai et je finis par le rejoindre quand il s'engouffra dans le couloir après avoir vérifié les alentours. Les lieux avaient l'air désert, par ici. Peut-être que, comme cette cave, c'était un couloir peu fréquenté ? J'en sais rien, et c'était mieux ainsi. Parce-que si on tombait sur les hommes de ce Densai, on était mal.

Il y avait une sorte de grande colonne qui atteignait le plafond tous les six mètres environs. Et à force de marcher, on arriva pas loin du bout du couloir. Soudain, des bruits de pas droit devant nous, nous firent arrêter. Instinctivement, on s'était planqué derrière l'une des colonne sur le chemin. Heureusement pour nous qu'elles étaient assez larges...

Des hommes passèrent dans le croisement à plusieurs dizaines de pas devant nous. Mais ils traversaient seulement le couloir qui coupait le nôtre. Ils disparurent bien vite derrière le mur. En y repensant… Nous étions vraiment dans un repère de brigands ! Ou plutôt de mafieux, vu l'endroit. Même en vrai c'était techniquement impossible ! Mes membres en tremblaient encore un peu. Pouah. C'était vraiment trop flippant. Même me faire pourchasser par les bandits était moins effrayant, je pense.

Kôta et moi étions arrivés dans l'espèce de croisement. Il y avait trois chemin. Celui d'où on arrivait, le couloir à droite, puis celui à gauche. On tourna la tête des deux côtés pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres gars dans les parages. Pour le moment, tout était calme.

— Kôta. Qu'on soit bien clair. On va aller fouiller par-ci par-là pour trouver Ana et revenir d'où on vient sans rien faire d'autre, d'accord ? Pas de bêtise, et surtout, on revient dans une heure. Pas plus. Tu as compris ?

— Je sais. On retrouvera Ana à temps. J'en suis sûr.

— Je l'espère pour toi, en tout cas.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je suivis le gamin qui pris la direction de droite. C'était peut-être la meilleure, puisque les deux autres hommes qu'on a vu tout à l'heure étaient partis de l'autre côté. Tandis qu'on marchait nerveusement le long de l'allée, on entendit des rires dans une salle qu'on passa rapidement. On s'y arrêta un court instant. Kôta étant trop petit, je me hissai discrètement vers le hublot de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

C'était une sorte de petite salle où plusieurs gars semblaient jouer aux cartes et fumaient. Je regardai un peu mieux pour savoir si une petite fille ligotée n'était pas dans les parages, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y en avoir par ici.

— Alors ? demanda le jeune blondinet.

Je me remis droite et me tournai vers lui, secouant la tête négativement.

— Elle n'est pas ici.

— Tu en es sûre ? Tu as bien regardé ?

— Oui.

— Regarde encore !

Je commençai à m'agacer :

— Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas vu ta petite sœur ici ! Tu veux que je me fasse choper ou quoi ?!

— Ils la cachent peut-être dans un recoin de la pièce !

— Hé, ho ! Je suis pas aveugle, d'accord ? Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas vue. Allons chercher ailleurs avant de ne plus avoir le temps.

— Imagine qu'on l'ait loupé et que-…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Moi et Kôta nous nous figeâmes, droits comme un i, le cœur cessant de battre. Deux gaillards sortirent de la pièce en continuant de rigoler avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée. Heureusement pour nous, la porte était de notre côté et nous avait cachés quand elle s'était ouverte. Mais ça nous a donné une seconde de panique totale. Même le sale gosse avait pâli.

La porte se rabattit lentement et se ferma. Les deux gars qui étaient sortis étaient encore visibles. S'ils se retournaient, on était foutu. On les observa s'éloigner, les yeux grands et ronds, ne respirant toujours pas. Et ce fut lorsque les hommes disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir que nous reprîmes notre respiration en ravalant de grands bols d'air. Ce n'était pas passé loin. ON AVAIT VRAIMENT FAILLI MOURIR !

Enfin, ''mourir'', peut-être pas d'un seul coup. Mais c'était pas passé loin quand même. J'étais encore plus tremblante que tout à l'heure. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Kôta :

— Avec ça, tu veux encore que je vérifies ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, sans me répondre. Un peu satisfaite que la situation l'ai fait changé d'avis, cette fois ce fut moi qui prit la tête de la marche. J'avançai précipitamment dans le couloir et priai pour que d'autres hommes ne déboulent pas d'un coup sur leur chemin. D'ailleurs, une chance pour nous, je n'ai pas vu une seule caméra depuis le tout début.

Au bout d'un moment, chanceux ne n'avoir croisé personne, nous arrivâmes devant une énorme porte. Elle était différente des autres. C'était probablement la porte qui menait au 'boss'. Ça me dit frissonner. Je tournai la tête à droite, à gauche, puis je m'approchai lentement de la pièce. Sauf que des bruits de pas lourds me dirent tressaillirent. Kôta et moi nous étions regardés, puis d'un même mouvement nous sommes allés nous dissimuler derrière l'une des deux colonnes posées à côté de chaque bout du couloir qui menait à l'immense porte.

Putain, je savais pas vraiment à quoi servaient ces colonnes, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient pratiques ! L'homme qu'on avait entendu un peu plus tôt passa juste à côté d'eux sans les remarquer, et entre-ouvrit la grosse porte avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Une voix grave et rauque l'accueillit. Est-ce que c'était le chef qui parlait ? Aucune idée. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir.

Kôta se dirigea en premier vers la porte entrebâillée. Il y avait une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'écart d'ouverture, mais ça nous suffit à voir à peu près ce qu'il se déroulait dans la salle. C'était une salle plutôt grande, avec des murs recouverts de tapisseries rouges sur lesquelles étaient peintes des calligraphies japonaise. Je ne savais pas du tout lire le japonais, alors je m'en détournai rapidement pour me concentrer sur le sujet principal du lieu.

Au centre, vers le fond, était disposé une sorte de grand fauteuil en velours rouge, où était assis un grand homme à la peau plutôt foncée, les cheveux blancs en pique sur sa tête, avec une chemise noire à manche courte ouverte, donnant sur son thorax nu sur lequel on pouvait y voir un petit tatouage dessiné.

Une sorte de crâne traversé par une ancre dont le bout arrondi formait un sourire, et dont la pointe semblait représenter une dent. Le regard de l'homme était perçant et terrifiant. Il lui manquait une dent sur le côté, c'était le seul truc de moins effrayant à regarder sur ce personnage. M'enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rire.

— C'est Densai, chuchota Kôta.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et une perle de sueur coulait sur le côté de sa joue. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi nerveux ? … Je m'arrêtai. Attend, il avait bien dit ''Densai'' ? LE Densai dont il nous avait parlé un peu plus tôt ? LE CHEF DE TOUS CES HOMMES EFFRAYANTS ET DANGEREUX ?!

— Où vous en êtes dans les recherches ?

Le grosse voix grave de Densai m'avait fait sursauté. L'homme qui était entré et qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui, lui répondit :

— On est encore en train de fouiller les environs.

— Bon sang ! C'est pas si compliqué de retrouver un foutu gamin !

— Toutes mes excuses.

Densai se mit à grogner.

— C'est plus bénéfique quand il s'agit d'une même famille. Vous voulez plomber les affaires ou quoi ?!

Quoi ? Quand il parlait de ''gamin'', il parlait de Kôta ? Et c'était quoi les ''affaires'' dont il parlait ? Je ne comprenais rien à rien. Dans quelles magouilles avait-il l'intention de mêler Kôta et sa sœur ? Enfin, je m'en fiche. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour espionner le groupe de bandit. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de chercher Ana et la ramener à la maison. Rien de plus.

— Allons-y, murmurai-je en craignant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque.

Mais Kôta ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il restait concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était pas bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'on reste trop longtemps. Si une personne déboulait soudainement, on était cuit.

— Attend ! Je veux vérifier qu'Ana n'est pas ici.

— J'ai regardé tout à l'heure, elle n'y était pas. Dépêche-toi avant qu'on nous trouve !

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et de me suivre. Il était véritablement têtu, celui-là. Mais je comprenais un petit peu. S'il s'agissait de ma petite sœur à moi aussi, je pense que j'aurais réagi pareil. Mon petit frère aussi. Et mon grand frère… Non, pourquoi je penserais à lui, moi ? Ce foutu crétin pourrait se faire kidnapper et emmener loin, très loin d'ici, j'en aurais rien à faire ! Tiens, je pourrais même envoyé une lettre de remerciement aux agresseurs. Et une petite carte postale avec toute la famille autour d'un verre de champagne pour fêter ça pourquoi pas…

Haha... Non. Je n'étais pas sans cœur à ce point-là ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans mon monde qu'on risquait de venir emporter un membre de notre famille par plaisir. Roh, et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

À force de marcher, je ne savais même plus où on allait. On a pas croisé d'autres types dangereux en chemin. C'était étrange de marcher dans un repère de bandits comme des touristes, dans les couloirs. Enfin, c'était stressant. On était plutôt chanceux, jusque là.

Kôta s'était arrêté devant une porte bizarre. Aucun petit hublot ne nous permettait de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Le garçon posa une oreille contre le bois frais et resta silencieux un instant pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il y avait derrière. Après dix secondes, il se redressa :

— Je n'entends rien. À part comme une sorte de petit courant d'air…

— Un courant d'air ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. Je réfléchis un moment. Oui, il m'arrivait de réfléchir !

— Il y a peut-être un autre couloir de l'autre côté ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— On a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil.

À peine avait-il suggérer cette idée qu'il tourna le loquet de la porte et il l'ouvrit sans retenue. J'avais bondit de dix mètres. Ce gosse ne savait pas réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit ?! Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui venait en même temps qu'il avait ouvert la porte, hein !

Heureusement pour nous, la seule chose qui nous accueillit fut des marches menant dans une sorte de sous-sol sombre et frais. Un minuscule courant d'air vint rafraîchir ma face presque dégoulinante de sueur. Il faut dire qu'à force de stresser comme ça, c'était dur de rester fraîche et impassible.

Kôta et moi nous sommes regardés un instant, avant de hocher la tête avec une légère grimace et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. C'était une sensation très déplaisante. Il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur due aux minuscule ampoules laissées dans les coins du plafond.

Ah, si seulement Ace était avec nous ! Il aurait su quoi faire dès le départ. Si ça se trouve il se serait occupé de Densai en un clin d'œil et il l'aurait forcé à cracher le morceau. Oh, mince. En y repensant, il nous avait dit de le retrouver dans une heure dans l'espèce de ruine pour dans le champs, là. Il nous restait plus beaucoup de temps, je suppose. Je sens qu'on allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure en revenant… Enfin. Si on revenait.

— Hé, il y a quelque chose pas ici, dit Kôta en pointant son doigt devant lui.

On s'avança un peu plus, puis, en tournant dans un dernier virage, nous sommes tombés sur une sorte d'allée éclairée par des torches, et dont chaque côté des mur était muni de grosses portes en fer. Il y en avait au moins cinq. Non, six, pour être exact. Trois de chaque côté.

On était restés longtemps à regarder les lieux, puis Kôta se décida d'agir en premier. Il s'avança vers la première qu'il vit et essaya de l'ouvrir.

— Il y a forcément quelque chose là-dedans ! dit-il en essayant de forcer sur le loquet qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Forcément qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas. Il y avait une serrure. Et sans clé, impossible d'ouvrir ce machin. Il nous aurait fallu une immense force ou une sorte de pouvoir pour être cabale de briser ce machin ! Et malheureusement, aucun de nous n'avait de capacités comme les utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon.

— Attend, Kôta ! Pour ça il nous faudrait une…

Clé. Il nous aurait fallu une clé. Et justement, un trousseau pendait gentiment contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte que le petit blondinet essayait d'ouvrir. Ce fut comme une vision divine pour nous. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait fallu se démerder comme dans le jeu Zelda, en trouvant une énigme, en poussant des leviers et en allumant une torche qui aurait fait marcher un mécanisme spectaculaire ! Mais non. Il y avait juste besoin d'un trousseau de clé, ici. Dommage, pour une fois j'aurais moi aussi voulu ressembler à une sorte d'héroïne qui résolvait tout !

Ouais, nan. La différence entre moi et Link, c'était que lui au départ il n'était qu'un gosse normal, et que tout à coup, avec une simple épée et un bouclier il est devenu un héro légendaire qui a sauvé le monde. Alors que moi, je n'étais qu'une fille banale et au final… Je resterai une fille banale.

BREF. J'avais pris le trousseau de clefs (Kôta était trop petit pour l'atteindre) et j'en tournai une au hasard dans la serrure. Ça marchait pas. Encore une autre. Non plus. Puis une troisième, et là, c'était la bonne. Aussitôt, il y eu une sorte de bruit de déclic et la porte put s'ouvrir. Elle grinça lourdement avant de nous laisser face à quelque chose ne plutôt … inattendu.

Heureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas une sorte de salle de torture, ni une sorte de tombeau. Il n'y avait pas de monstre enchaîné et aucune tâche de sang ne couvrait le sol ou les murs. (ouf)

Par contre, il n'y avait pas d'homme dans ce cachot… Mais à la place, il y avait… des enfants.

Une dizaine d'enfants. Une vingtaine, même. Quoique, peut-être une trentaine. Tous de petite taille, allant peut-être de quatre à douze ans. Ils nous regardaient avec des yeux étonnés, surpris, ou d'autres probablement interrogés. Ils semblaient tous aller bien. Certains semblaient quand même épuisés ou avaient l'air un peu craintifs. Mais il étaient tous en bonne santé.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? m'exclamai-je dans une petite voix.

— J'en sais rien du tout, répondit Kôta, avec la même expression choquée que moi.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi. On vient pour chercher une gamine, et à la place on en trouve par dizaines. Et Ana n'a pas l'air d'être dans les parages, en plus.

— Vous êtes qui ? demanda l'un des gosses assis en retrait.

— Euh, je…

Je regardai Kôta. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre non plus. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que Densai fabriquait, en conservant des enfants, comme ça ? Les manger peut-être ? AH ! Mais non, à quoi je pensais, moi !? Il n'y a que dans les contes de fées qu'on voit des ogres s'en prendre aux enfants ! Hé, ho. On était dans One Piece, là ! Pas dans ''Le petit Poucet'' !

— Si ça se trouve, les autres cachots sont aussi remplis d'enfants, dit Kôta en serrant les clés contre lui.

— C'est vrai. Va voir, pendant que je m'occupe de ceux-là.

— T'en occuper ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec eux ?

— J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant j'aimerais leur demander quelque chose.

Il hocha la tête en silence et repartit tout de suite voir les autres cachots. Il trouvera forcément sa petite sœur. Et on pourra repartir avec elle sans problème, si on ne croisait pas les autres hommes de Densai sur le chemin du retour…

— Vous êtes avec les bandits ?

Je me tournai vers la petite voix qui m'avait posé la question. Une petite fille avec deux couettes tressées sur les côtés. Elle avait peut-être sept ou huit ans. Pas plus.

— Non.

Je les regardai, tous, un par un, puis je ne pus m'empêcher de leur poser la question :

— Dites, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? D'où vous venez ? Qu'est-ce que veulent ces hommes ?

Ils se regardèrent d'abord avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau.

— Nos parents avaient des dettes envers le chef des hommes d'ici. Donc pour compenser ils nous ont tous emmenés dans cet endroit.

— Tous ? Il s'est passé la même chose pour chacun d'entre vous ? Juste des dettes ?

Ils hochèrent lentement la tête. C'était quoi, cette histoire, encore ?! Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas ici. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas été tous enfermés juste pour des dettes. Ces enfants allaient forcément servir à quelque chose. Mais à quoi ?!

— Alors vous venez nous récupérer ?

Une lueur d'espoir passa sur tous les visages présents de la pièce. J'eus un faible pincement au cœur. Non pas que je voulais les laisser là, mais j'avais pas du tout prévu ce genre de situation ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire d'eux, moi, après ? Et puis trente gamins à sortir de là, c'était trop risqué. On nous découvrirait aussitôt qu'on serait sortis du cachot !

— Euh, sûrement.

Rah, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ?!

OH ! JE SAIS ! Peut-être qu'en sortant et qu'en allant tout dire à Ace, il allait venir nous aider ! Il ne pourra pas refuser ça ! Il était sérieux, mais il avait quand même du cœur, non ? Il nous aidera sûrement à venir récupérer les enfants ! Et puisque Densai était un pirate célèbres aux alentours, il pourra peut-être lui poser des questions à propos de Barbe-Noire !

Mais oui ! C'était dans la poche ! Bien que ça me fasse un peu culpabiliser de devoir sortir avec seulement la sœur d'Ana. J'entendis tout à coup un bruit sec dans l'allée. C'était sûrement Kôta qui allait ouvrir un autre cachot. Je me concentrai sur les enfants présents :

— Écoutez. J'ai un plan. Je ne peux pas vous sortir pour le moment, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra venir vous récupérer un peu plus tard. Il faudra juste patienter quelques heures. Ça vous va ?

Ils ne dirent rien, leurs yeux restant grands ouverts. Quoi, ils étaient autant déçu de ne pas pouvoir sortir dès maintenant ? Raaah ! J'aurais bien voulu le faire, mais c'était trop risqué ! Rien de bon ne serait arrivé !

— Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

— Je ne pense pas.

Je me figeai sur place. Ce n'étais pas un des enfants qui venait de parler. C'était une voix masculine. Et une voix masculine d'adulte, qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU. QUI C'ÉTAIT ?! Ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être Kôta. Ni Ace, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Non. C'était un des bandits.

Oh merde. PUTAIN DE… Non. J'avais peut-être une chance de m'enfuir. Il suffira que je me retourne très vite et que je lui balance mon poing comme une folle pour pouvoir m'échapper rapidement. Ouais. Sauf que ça ne se passe jamais comme je le voulais. Je m'étais à peine retournée que je reçu un coup sur tête avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur passa très vite, puisque je sombrai aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

.

.

_**... À suivre ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Muahaha. Sadique que je suis. Couper comme ça, d'un coup, sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer ..._

_Justement ! Je voulais tout faire en un seul chapitre mais j'avais peur que ça fasse trop long. Vous imaginez, 20 pages d'un coup ? Oui ?! Merde..._

_Haha. Par contre, avant de publier le prochain chapitre, je voulais continuer mon autre fanfiction de fairy tail. Ça fait un moment que j'y ai pas touché. Et peut-être l'autre de One Piece aussi ! Ça va faire 3 mois que les gens attendent... T-T_

_BREF. Je ne disparaitrais pas aussi facilement de toute façon ! Sachez-le ! _

_Tchuuuss ~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bwah. Chapitre 11 ! **

**J'avais dit que je m'avancerai sur les chapitres de Tendre Voyou, mais finalement j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour celui-là ... C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait ! xD Eh oui. Les voilà les 20 pages ... Sérieusement.**

**Enfin voilà. Et oui, je sais pas ce que j'ai, en ce moment je publie très tard dans la nuit... Pas grave, petit cadeau dès le matin, non ? :3**

**Bref. Petites réponses aux review :**

_**# Minimiste** : Oui, j'y ai pensé dès le début. Meiko les rencontrera un moment ou un autre ;) Par contre, je sais pas quand. Il va falloir que mon inspiration soit au top pour que ça coincide bien ! _

_**# Lilireyna** : Eh bien, il y a des fois avec plus et des fois avec moins de blagues, ça dépend des situations... Mais ne t'en fais pas, Meiko ne s'arrêtera jamais d'être aussi électrique que d'habitude x')_

_**# Tout le monde** : **(oui je vous invite dans les réponses sans votre avis, et alors ! ... Comment ça, la peine de mort ?! TxT)** Aheeem ! Merci pour votre soutien ! Et vos appréciations ! Et vos encouragements_ ! _Et pour tout !_

_**BREF. Enjoooooy ~**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Uugh… Ma tête.

Je me frottai l'arrière du crâne douloureux. Pourquoi j'avais si mal ? Hein ? Et puis pourquoi il faisait aussi noir ici ? Et puis d'abord, où j'étais ?! Attends… J'étais pas censée être avec des gosses, là ? Hé, mes poignets étaient bien lourds… Je les tâtai vite fait et sentis une sorte de matière froide et solide.

Depuis quand j'avais des bracelets aussi gros, moi ? … Puis j'eus un déclic. Le bruit des chaînes qui tintaient en même temps que je bougeais mes mains me fit savoir que ce n'était pas des bracelets, mais des... MENOTTES ?!

— Hein ?!

Je secouai mes poignets encore une fois. Puis une autre fois. Oui, c'était bien ça. J'étais menottée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Je réfléchis quelques secondes… J'étais dans la sorte de cachot avec des enfants qui avaient tous été emmenés loin de leur famille pour une histoire de dette, et au moment où je m'étais retournée, j'avais été frappée.

AH ! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE J'AVAIS SI MAL ! Je me frottai la nuque nerveusement. Comment ces rustres pouvaient être aussi sans pitié envers une fille ! Et puis j'étais où, maintenant ? Je me levai et avançai frénétiquement dans le noir. Au bout de deux mètres environs, mes mains touchèrent quelque chose. Je crois que c'était une porte. Ah, sûrement, puisque je voyais une sorte de minuscule fenêtre rectangulaire munie de quelques barreaux verticaux où filtrait une faible lumière.

C'était similaire à ce qu'il y avait sur les autres portes des autres cachots que j'avais vu. J'étais moi-même… dans un cachot. J'ALLAIS ME FAIRE TUER !? Voilà. C'est fait. Je m'étais faite attraper dans cet endroit dangereux et maintenant j'allais me faire torturer et tuer sans pitié. En y pensant, je reculai lentement jusqu'au mur du fond, puis je me laissais glisser sur le dos pour retomber assise, genoux relevés. Adieu, Meiko alias Mélissa. Adieu, toi qui a pu voir Ace de tes propres yeux, toi qui a découvert un monde qui ne devrait pas exister, toi, qui aurait pu devenir célèbre pour avoir été la seule à découvrir un truc aussi sensationnel !

Maintenant j'allais mourir ici, sans que ma famille et mes amis le sache, sans que personne ne puisse savoir où je me trouve. J'aurais disparu de la surface de la planète. NAAAAAAAAAN ! PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! ME TUEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! LAISSEZ MOI ME CONFESSER À ACE AVANT ! LAISSEZ-MOI RENCONTRER LUFFY, SABO, SHANKS, BARBE-BLANCHE ET TOUT LE RESTE ! S'IL VOUS PLAAAÎT ! LAISSEZ-MOI GOUTER LA CUISINE DE SANJI, LAISSEZ-MOI VOIR DES COMBATS SPECTACULAIRES ENTRES PIRATES ! LAISSEZ-MOI EN PROFITER ENCORE UN PEU !

… Comme si des bandits allaient écouter la requête de quelqu'un comme moi. Ils allaient juste rire et me couper la tête. Et l'utiliser pour transporter des patates. Quant au reste de mon corps, ils le jetteront dans la mer et les monstres marins se régaleront. Aaaah. Pauvre de moi.

Abattue, je me mis encore à secouer les chaînes des menottes. Puis le silence. Puis je les secouai à nouveau. Le frottement du fer m'amusait un peu malgré le fait que je déprimais. Je m'arrête. Et je les agite. Je m'arrête encore. Puis je les agite. Ça me faisait penser à des maracas. Au bout d'un moment, ça faisait une sorte de rythme.

Et dans mon moment de déprime, je me mis à chanter tout ce qui me passait par la tête…

— _Get up, stand up. Stand up for your rights ! Nana … nana… nana na…_

Ouais, quoi de mieux que du Bob Marley avant son exécution, hein. Enfin, c'était la seule musique qui m'était passée par la tête, en fait. Je faisais encore secouer les chaînes des menottes en chantant à tue-tête lorsque…

— C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ?!

Je sursautai.

J'avais bien entendu ? Quelqu'un avait parlé, là. Une voix enfantine. Et masculine. Qui ressemblait à celle de Kôta. C'est pas possible, Kôta n'était pas là. J'étais toute seule dans cette cellule … Non ?

— Kôta ?

— Même enfermée t'es toujours aussi chiante !

J'y croyais pas ! Il était là ! J'étais pas seule ! Et moi qui me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé !

— Kôta ! T'es où ?!

— Juste là. Depuis le début, je te signale.

Je me relevai d'un seul coup dans le noir. J'essayais de me repérer à sa voix. Elle semblait être sur ma gauche.

— T'es vers où ?

— Là.

— Je te vois pas.

— C'est normal, abrutie !

— Oï.

Ah ! Je touchais son épaule, ça y est ! Il était là !

— Kôtaaaa !

Pour la première fois, j'étais contente de l'avoir avec moi. Je ne serais pas seule pour attendre l'heure de ma mort ! Je le serrai dans mes bras avec toute la force que j'avais. Il grommela, à moitié étranglé :

— J-J'étouffe !

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Bon, j'ai quand même fini par le lâcher, puisque les chaînes de mes menottes l'étranglaient vraiment, en fait. Je me rassis en essayant de rester devant lui. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, lui aussi.

— Toi aussi, ils t'ont assommé ?

— Non. J'ai simplement été conduit ici.

— Hein ?! Alors comment ça se fait que moi j'ai été frappée ?!

— J'en sais rien.

— C'est du sexisme ! Je vais me plaindre !

— Et à qui, hein ? Abrutie !

— Tais-toi.

Je croisai les bras, l'air renfrognée. Le pire, c'est que j'avais encore mal. Et Ace, dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il m'attendait encore là-bas ? AH ! Est-ce qu'il était parti sans moi ?! D'ailleurs, il était quelle heure, là !?

— Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

— J'en sais rien. Peut-être une heure, ou plus.

MEEEEEEERDE ! J'étais fichue. Ace devait être au point de rendez-vous, maintenant. Oh, attend. Il allait passer la nuit là-bas, de toute façon, non ? Si j'arrivais à sortir, peut-être que je pourrais réussir à le faire changer d'avis en m'excusant à plat ventre pendant dix minutes ? J'étais extrêmement persuasive quand il s'agissait de m'excuser !

Ouais. Mais ça, c'était si j'arrivais à sortir. Bon sang ! Je méritais pas ça. Tout ce que je voulais c'était aider un sale gosse qui n'avait aucunes manières et faire preuve d'un peu de bonté et de courage. Alors pourquoi tout ce que j'entreprenais était définitivement voué à l'échec ?!

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

— J'en sais rien. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, répondit Kôta avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Aaaah. C'était vraiment trop stressant ! J'avais envie de pleurer, là, juste maintenant ! J'avoue, j'avais peur ! Et alors ?! C'est pas tous les jours que je me fais attraper par une bande de gars dangereux ! C'est pas tous les jours que je me fais enfermer dans une sorte de cachot froid et sombre ! Je veux rentreeeeeeer !

— Au fait… Tu as retrouvé ta sœur ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier toutes les cellules.

— … Oh.

Soudain, un déclic sur la porte nous fit sursauter. Quelqu'un insérait une clé. Mais ce n'était pas Ace ou un héro venu de nulle part qui se tint devant nous. C'était un de ces types grands et effrayants de cette bande de pirates. Sans dire un mot, lui et l'autre qui se tenait derrière lui vint nous agripper en nous traînant à moitié jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. C'était un peu comme l'espèce de cave où nous avions été moi et Kôta, sauf que c'en était une autre, encore.

Moi et le blondinet nous regardâmes un instant, se demandant chacun où nous allions. Mais on osait rien demander. J'avais trop peur pour ouvrir la bouche. Oh, merde. Si ça se trouve on allait se faire tuer dans quelques minutes. Pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié ! Dieu, bouddha, Jupiter, n'importe qui ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'ai pas fini tout ce que j'avais à faire sur Terre ! Vous avez pas le droit de me condamner aussi tôt !

— Du nerf !

L'un de ces enfoirés me poussa brutalement dans le dos. J'avais commencé à ralentir en essayant de faire entendre mes prières à un dieu qui se trouverait éventuellement à proximité. Mais encore une fois, j'avais pas le courage de protester.

Et deux minutes plus tard, nous voilà devant l'énorme porte où nous étions en train d'espionner, moi et Kôta, un peu plus tôt. Et ça voulait alors tout dire…

Bingo. Nous voilà maintenant devant Densai. Ce type terrifiant à qui il manquait des dents. Zut. J'avais encore envie de rire… Pourquoi il fallait que ça me prenne dans un moment aussi important ?! Mes joues se gonflèrent. J'essayais de me mordre les lèvres pour me retenir. Bon, je réussis à me retenir. Tout va bien… Ne pas regarder sa bouche… Ne pas regarder sa bouche… Les deux hommes nous lâchèrent. Et nous étions droit devant Densai. Un frisson me parcouru tout le dos. Ils nous scruta longuement avant de sourire d'un air malsain :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Je regardai Kôta qui jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction également. Puis nos yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Densai.

— Je… m'appelle Meli… Euh. Meiko.

— … Kôta.

Le garçon avait parlé à voix basse, tête baissée. Tiens, il avait l'air super effrayé, maintenant. À croire que son humeur changeait chaque seconde. Enfin, avoir peur face à ce colosse était tout à fait normal, ici. Moi-même, j'étais complètement figée.

— Serais-tu le frère de cette gamine qu'on a ramassé tout à l'heure ?

Kôta releva directement la tête, l'air stupéfié et à la fois énervé :

— Où est-elle ?! Laissez-moi voir Ana !

— Oh, Ana. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelle.

— Répondez !

— Silence.

Kôta se tut, frustré. Il aurait voulu lui tirer les vers du nez et pouvoir partir à la recherche de sa sœur immédiatement, mais en ce moment il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait juste rester tranquille et surtout ne pas provoquer ce type avec ses dents en moins. On aurait dit des touches de piano avec tous ces trous noirs… AH ! NON ! NE PAS REGARDER ! NE PAS REGARDER !

— Vous êtes venus ici juste pour récupérer la gamine ?

Je hochai la tête à la place de Kôta.

— Et toi, t'es qui ? Depuis quand tu connais ce garçon ? me demanda Densai.

— Euh, depuis une journée, en fait.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses hommes à côté de lui se regardèrent en murmurant. L'un d'eux tourna sa tête vers moi en me scrutant profondément d'un air suspect. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais, encore. Je n'avais rien à cacher, pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon. … Attend… Il me disait quelque chose… Ce serait pas… ?

— Je te reconnais, toi ! dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je tressaillis. Merde. C'était bien lui. Il était le gars qui m'avait demandé si j'avais pas vu Kôta, il y a plusieurs heures. Oh bon sang. Comme si j'avais pas assez de malchance comme ça !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Densai en haussant un sourcil.

Non s'il te plaît, ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien ! Je vais passer pour quelqu'un de suspect ! Ils vont croire que je suis venue espionner ! Ils vont croire que je suis dans le coup et ils vont me tuer sans me laisser de répit ! Aies un peu de compassion ! NE DIS RIEN !

— C'est la fille à qui j'ai demandé par où était passé le gamin ! Elle m'a trompé en me donnant la mauvaise direction ! Je savais qu'elle était dans le coup !

AAAAAAAAAAH.

… Finie. Je suis finie ! Comment leur expliquer que tout ça, c'était juste sur un coup de tête ? Je voulais pas vraiment l'aider, ce gamin ! Je voulais juste… juste… l'aider. OUI, MAIS JE VOULAIS PAS L'AIDER JUSTE POUR ME MOQUER D'EUX ! J'avais seulement pitié...

— Et tu me dis que vous vous connaissez depuis une journée ? dit le chef sans masquer la suspicion dans sa voix.

— C'est vrai, je vous le jure ! Je l'ai seulement aidé parce qu'il semblait être dans le pétrin. C'était instinctif !

— Malheureusement pour toi, cette bonne action t'a mené dans une mauvaise posture. Tu aurais dû laisser ces gars faire leur boulot. Tu serais tranquille à l'heure qu'il est.

… Pas faux. Même Kôta m'avait prévenue, à cet instant-là. Mais voilà. J'étais née pour être un boulet, rien d'autre. Puis soudainement, la vision de tous les autres enfants me vint à l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec les autres enfermés dans les cachots ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de garder son regard fixé sur moi. Il croisa sa jambe sur l'autre et s'affala un peu plus dans son canapé.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal, hein… ?

Il se mit à ricaner. Quoi, j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle ? Je ne crois pas, pourtant. Densai soupira :

— Tu es bien curieuse, pour une jeune fille qui vient de se faire capturer.

Ah. J'en avais peut-être trop dit, en effet. Mais j'étais trop stressée pour rester silencieuse, là. Se contenter de hocher la tête et de baisser les yeux, je n'y arrivais pas. Et poser des questions éliminait ma nervosité. Ouais, j'étais une fille bizarre, mais c'était comme ça !

— Soit, je vais te le dire.

L'ambiance reprit son sérieux tout à coup. Kôta et moi nous regardions Densai intensément, s'apprêtant à écouter la raison pour laquelle il gardait tous ces enfants enfermés.

— Notre plan est simple. D'abord, il avait fallu acheter une grande partie des terres de cette île pour pouvoir faire payer une grande majorité de gens ayant déjà des problèmes d'argent.

— Hein ?

— Et augmenter les prix jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien payer.

Il était sérieux ?! Mais…

— Mais si vous faites ça c'est sûr qu'ils ne pourront rien vous donner ! C'est complètement débile !

— C'est justement le but.

Il se mit à sourire.

— C'est le meilleur moyen pour s'en prendre à leurs gosses et pouvoir les emmener sans qu'ils ne puissent rien dire. En fait, c'est un peu plus discret. Ce serait bête de se faire prendre par la Marine après être arrivés si loin.

Je ne comprenais plus de quoi il parlait. Alors tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les enfants ?! Pourquoi faire ? J'arrivais vraiment pas à me faire une idée. Ou alors… Les vendre quelque part à des hommes louches ?! Oh non !

— Et puis, pour augmenter les affaires, on a voulu en faire un peu plus, ajouta Densai. On a joué les hommes généreux envers les quelques autres pigeons de la cité pour les endetter et les mettre au même niveau que ceux qui nous payaient le loyer. Et ça marche plutôt bien, par ici.

— Mais à quoi vont vous servir tous ces gosses ?!

— C'est pourtant évident… à nous faire du fric.

Il se mit à rire, suivit de ses hommes postés à côté. Leur faire de l'argent ?

— Vous comptez tout de même pas les mettre au travail forcé !?

Il se mit à ricaner de plus bel. Quoi, j'avais encore dis une connerie ?

— Haha… T'es vraiment longue à la détente, toi, hein.

— Hé ?!

— De nos jours, ce qui marche le plus c'est bien évidemment le commerce d'humain.

Je m'arrêtai net. Mais oui, j'y avais pensé en plus, tout à l'heure. Mais de là à croire qu'ils allaient vraiment faire ça… Qu'ils allaient vendre des enfants qu'ils avaient quasiment arrachés à leur parents… Y A QUE DANS LES FILMS QU'ON VOYAIT ÇA, BORDEL ! Ah. Oui. C'était la même chose, par ici…

— Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

J'avais presque hurlé sans m'en rendre compte. Kôta avait serré les poings, ne voulant pas imaginer sa sœur dans une telle situation, je suppose. Densai garda son sourire mesquin et se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux.

— Bien sûr que nous pouvons le faire. De plus, nos acheteurs ne sont pas n'importe qui. Grâce à eux, on va pouvoir vivre sur l'or jusqu'à notre dernier souffle !

Il se remit à rire méchamment.

— Vivre sur l'or ? … Qui sont ces acheteurs ?

C'est vrai, quoi. Qui pourrait leur donner autant d'or pour qu'il puisse en jouir toute leur vie restante ?! Un empereur ? Y avait pas d'empereur, ici ! Le gouvernement ? Ah ! Comme si le gouvernement allait autoriser ce genre de chose ! Avec des pirates, en plus. Bien qu'il y ait des pourritures dans la Marine, ils n'ont probablement pas assez de pouvoir pour livrer autant d'or à une bande d'enfoiré comme eux.

— Tu vas être surprise, ma p'tite.

— ''P'tite'' ?!

— Ce sont les Dragons Célestes.

D'où il m'appelait ''petite'' ? J'étais pas petite ! J'avais la taille adéquate pour mon âge ! Quand est-ce que les gens comprendront… ! … Attend. Il venait de dire quoi, là ? J'avais bien entendu ''Dragon Céleste'' ? Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait prononcé le nom de ces enfoirés de Tenryuubito. Attend… Peut-être que si ?

— Les Dragons Célestes ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

— C'est ça, les Dragons Célestes, sourit Densai.

… Il avait bien dit Dragon Céleste. Ou alors, j'avais peut-être encore mal entendu ?

— … Les Dragons Célestes ?

Densai cessa de sourire, un peu énervé.

— Oui, bon sang ! Les Dragons Célestes !

Je me figeai. Comment se faisait-il qu'il faisait des affaires avec les Tenryuubito ?! Non, c'était pas possible ! À moins que… Mes oreilles ne me jouent des tours ?

— … Les Dragons Célestes ?

Cette fois, il explosa :

— OUI, PUTAIN ! LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES ! LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES, BON SANG ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, C'EST ÇA ?!

— PARDON ! PARDON ! JE NE RECOMMENCERAIS PLUS !

Je me mis à genoux et m'excusai comme si je priais un dieu. On se serait vraiment cru dans un manga, là… Bref. Pendant que je continuais de m'excuser, que Densai se calmait et que les autres rigolaient, Kôta releva la tête, l'air déterminé :

— Rendez-moi ma sœur.

Cette fois, l'attention de la salle se concentra sur le jeune garçon. Densai soupira, puis il reprit son sourire.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Tu la reverras. Vous deux vous resterez ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, à servir le propriétaire qui vous achètera.

Kôta grinça des dents.

— C'est pas si mal après tout, nan ? Plus rien ne pourra vous séparer.

Je voyais bien qu'il le provoquait... Kôta je t'en supplie, ne fais rien de stupide… !

— Vous aurez juste à rester obéissant et à faire correctement votre travail. Et pendant ce temps-là, on profitera de la vie avec l'argent qui nous reviendra. Je devrais même vous remercier, tu ne crois pas ? Hahaha !

Quelle enflure, celui-là ! Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure. Même si ma force était égale à celle d'une mouche, je m'en fiche. Mais au moins le faire taire quelques secondes. Parce que s'il continuait, Kôta allait…

— Allez vous faire foutre.

…

…

— Comme si j'allais faire ce plaisir à un vieux pourri comme toi qui a autant de neurones que ses dents restantes !

Silence total dans la salle. J'avais dit quoi, à l'instant ? Que je voulais faire taire Densai pendant quelques secondes ? Eh bien Kôta lui avait cloué le bec pendant au moins vingt secondes. Cet enfant était définitivement prodigieux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Kôta, y compris le mien. Il avait osé… Oh non. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Kôta… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! Il avait croisé mon regard.

J'étais encore à terre, en train de le fixer avec de gros yeux qui voulaient dire en gros « ABRUTI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?! TU VIENS DE CREUSER TA PROPRE TOMBER, ET LA MIENNE, AU PASSAGE ! » avec une grimace bizarre sur la figure, j'imagine. En même temps, ce qu'il venait de faire était tout simplement SUICIDAIRE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! IL ALLAIT JUSTE GAGNER L'AVANCEMENT DE SON ÉXECUTION, AVEC ÇA !

Densai se leva, l'air pas content du tout. Il avait le regard sombre. Je crois qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer. Non !

— Peut-être que tu préfères mourir avant l'heure, finalement ? fit le chef avec un regard assassin.

Le garçon ne céda pas à la peur. Ce fut plutôt le contraire. Il avait l'air encore plus déchaîné que tout à l'heure. Il regardait Densai droit dans les yeux, dents serrées et l'air glacial. Densai eut un petit sourire d'amusement sur son visage. Ce qui fit dévoiler toutes ses dents. Enfin, presque toutes, dans son cas… Oh non. Je n'avais pas le droit de rire.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mes yeux étaient concentrés sur sa bouche instinctivement. Dans ma tête, des milliers de pensées à propos de ça défilèrent d'un seul coup. J'imaginais des gens jouer à l'Othello avec, ou bien encore essayer de viser les trous avec des billes, ou bien ses dents servant aussi en tant que brosse…

Oh putain, ça y est. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer en train de coiffer quelqu'un avec ses dents me fit exploser de rire. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de savoir que j'allais me faire accuser de m'être moquée de Densai, mais j'y pouvais rien. Les larmes vinrent d'elles-même tandis que je rigolais. C'ÉTAIT TROP DRÔLE ! NON, SÉRIEUSEMENT, C'ÉTAIT TROP TORDANT ! Ou plutôt… Trop… TORDENT ! Pf- PFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

— Cette gamine ose aussi se moquer de moi… Saisissez-la.

Les autres gars commencèrent à m'entourer. Kôta protesta :

— Hé ! Laissez-la ! Ça va, c'est que des dents, quoi !

— La ferme ! Je déteste qu'on parle de mes dents ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS ! T'ENTENDS ?!

Kôta se dressa devant Densai pour tenter de me défendre. Oh, quel bel acte de bravoure. Mais malheureusement, j'étais trop occupée à rire pour être surprise de son geste. Enfin, le garçon s'arrêta, puis il se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur, croisant les bras :

— Quoi, tu as une dent contre elle ?

Oh putain. Ce mec… Ce mec était… CE MEC ÉTAIT UN TUEUR ! HAHAHAHA ! BIEN TROUVÉ, KÔTA !

— Tu oses… fit Densai, l'air sombre.

Les hommes à côté de lui s'écartèrent un peu. Ils avaient l'air effrayés face à cette montée de colère provenant de Densai. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu qu'un gosse et qu'une pauvre fille allait ouvertement se moquer de leur chef, d'un coup comme ça… Nous aussi, on aurait dû craindre sa fureur. Mais moi je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire.

— Bah quoi, continua Kôta avec plus d'assurance, tu exposes ton point faible ouvertement, c'est sûr qu'on va prendre plaisir à s'en servir, maintenant. C'est même évident.

Densai commença à enrager. Kôta pris encore plus plaisir à l'énerver. Le chef attrapa son espèce de hache et s'avança très lentement vers nous. Quoi, il allait nous découper, c'est ça ? Hé ! Laissez moi au moins finir de rigoler !

— Tu va t'en prendre à des enfants ? Oh, que c'est dégra-dent.

Et alors que je redoublais de rire avec ses jeux de mots tellement drôles, Densai s'était dirigé vers moi et avait levé sa hache derrière sa tête pour venir l'abaisser dans ma direction.

— HAHAAHA- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Mon rire s'était transformé en cri. D'un seul geste, je m'étais décalée très vite une trentaine de centimètres plus loin. Après un moment où j'étais statufiée, je tournai la tête légèrement sur le côté, et vit les pointes de mes cheveux sous la lame de la hache. Ce n'était que quelques millimètres, mais qu'est-ce que c'était flippant. Une seconde trop tard et trente centimètres plus près, je n'avais plus de tête…

Aussitôt, je me relevai et j'allai me diriger vers Kôta.

— HÉ ! C'EST DANGEREUX !

Kôta me regarda, l'air soulagé que j'aille bien. Quant à moi, après être passée à la peur et la colère, mon cerveau eu un déclic.

— C'était même très dent-gereux…

Rebelote. Me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle séance de rire intense. Kôta avait sourit aussi. Les autres autour de Densai essayèrent discrètement de ne pas rire. VOILÀ, MÊME EUX S'Y METTAIENT !

— ATTRAPEZ-MOI CES FOUTUS MERDEUX !

Très vite, Kôta m'agrippa le poignet et m'entraîna vers la porte un peu plus loin. Il y avait moins d'hommes pour la surveiller, et si on allait vite, on pouvait éventuellement la passer. Mais il semble que Kôta ait oublié que moi et la course, on était pas copains. Et niveau lenteur, j'étais presque au même stade qu'un escargot.

Ils nous rattrapèrent facilement. Une fois pris, on fut traînés vers Densai, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Il pourrait massacrer quelqu'un à l'instant même juste pour se défouler. Et ce ''quelqu'un'' était probablement nous.

— A-Attendez ! fis-je, commençant finalement à paniquer.

C'était devenu trop dangereux. J'aurais dû fuir au lieu de rire. Mais c'était vraiment plus fort que moi. C'était pas ma faute, aussi, si ce mec avait des dents en moins d'une manière pathétique ! Je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il aurait pu mettre un truc pour cacher, je sais pas, moi ! Le chef se retrouva juste devant nous.

— Vous allez voir si vous allez vous marrer, tout à l'heure.

— Comment ça ?! s'exclama Kôta.

Densai leva sa hache en la pointant dans notre direction.

— Je vais peut-être commencer par vous arracher quelques dents, moi aussi. On verra bien qui sera le plus à rire.

— Quoi ?!

Moi et le garçon on avait sursauté en même temps.

— Et pendant qu'on y sera, pourquoi pas vous arracher une oreille ou quelques doigts aussi…

Je crois que j'avais commencé à pâlir. Hé, ho. On était encore jeunes, pour ce genre de chose, non ? N'avait-il vraiment pas de cœur ? Il savait pas comment traiter des enfants dignement ?!

… Hé, ho, Meiko. C'était des bandits. Pas des bisounours avec des petits couteaux en plastique.

Densai prit la mâchoire de Kôta en la resserrant entre ses autres doigts.

— Les Tenryuubito ne diront rien, s'il te manque quelques incisives, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, le prix ne sera plus aussi élevé, mais au moins ce sera toujours ça de vendu.

Le garçon se mit à tressaillir. Je crois qu'on avait définitivement été trop loin. Et cette fois, ma fameuse technique de persuasion à genoux en train de supplier en m'excusant ne marchera pas. Densai leva sa hache. … Attend, QUOI ?! IL ALLAIT LUI ARRACHER DES DENTS AVEC UNE HACHE ?!

ON ÉTAIT OÚ, LÀ ?! DANS ''RESIDENT EVIL'' OU QUOI ?! De toute façon, je pouvais pas laisser les choses aller ainsi. J'allais pousser Kôta loin sur le côté, lorsque tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Un des hommes de Densai s'arrêta, essoufflé.

— Chef ! Il… Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré par effraction !

Les autres se retournèrent. Ouf. On a eu chaud… Quoiqu'il se passe ici, on a été sauvés pour quelques secondes de plus. Densai leva les yeux vers lui, l'air suspicieux :

— Quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Mais il-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que l'entrée explosa et que l'homme se fit projeté loin devant pour venir se planter dans le mur. Tout le monde gardait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés vers la fumée qui se dégageait du mur en miettes. What the fuck ?!

Puis une silhouette se forma à travers la poussière. Plutôt grande, avec comme un chapeau sur la tête… Plus la silhouette avançait, plus on pouvait l'apercevoir. Un pantalon arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, de larges épaules dénudées, et quelque chose scintillant autour de ses mains.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est… fit Densai presque dans un murmure.

Puis la silhouette quitta enfin l'écran de fumée. Et Ace apparut devant nous, les poings enflammés. Sur le coup, j'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur lui, sans rien dire. J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était actuellement là, devant nous. Il était vraiment venu nous aider ! Mais, comment a-t-il su que nous étions là ?! Je me mis à sourire, soulagée.

— A… Ac-

— ESPÈCE DE… TRIPLE ANDOUILLE SANS CERVEAU-ABRUTIE AU NEURONES DÉFAILLANTS-DÉBILE AU DÉFICIENT MENTAL ÉGAL À ZÉRO-CERVELLE DE MOINEAU SANS CERVELLE !

… Quel accueil.

Silence total. Il avait les poings serrés, une grimace de mécontentement sur la figure. C'était marrant à voir, ça faisait réellement personnage de manga. Il aurait dû taper du pied, pour faire plus vrai. Mais enfin bon. Le plus important était… QU'IL VENAIT DE ME TRAITER D'ABRUTIE DE PRESQUE TOUTES LES FAÇONS POSSIBLES !

— ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI, ÇA ?!

— QUE T'ES UNE ABRUTIE FINIE !

— MERCI, J'AVAIS COMPRIS JE CROIS !

— T'ES VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE ! JE T'AI DIS DE RAMENER LE GAMIN ET DE REVENIR SANS FAUTES. ET TOI TU TROUVES RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE QUE D'ALLER TE FOUTRE DANS LA MERDE !?

— TA GUEULE, C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE ! J'AI ÉTÉ FORCÉE !

— ON T'AS FORCÉ À ÊTRE CONNE, AUSSI ?!

— HÉ !

Les gens dans la salle nous regardaient de l'un à l'autre, comme des spectateurs à un match de tennis. J'enrageai presque. Il était venu nous chercher juste pour me dire ça ?! Cet idiot ! Qu'il reste dans ses bars pourris à chercher Teach ! Et qu'il aille moisir au fond de l'océan ! Cet abruti m'énervait profondément !

… Mais bon. J'étais contente qu'il soit là. Et il avait quand même raison. Je m'étais presque jetée dans la gueule du loup alors que j'aurais pu largement éviter ce genre de situation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé pour Kôta, si je n'avais pas été là ?!

— Je me doutais bien que ces types étaient pas net, reprit Ace plus calmement.

— Hein ?

Il soupira, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

— Et c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles mettre ton nez dedans.

Vraiment ?! Ah, je comprends mieux, maintenant. Il le faisait pour mon bien… Ah. Oui, mais ça n'expliquait pas le fait de devoir laisser tomber Kôta !

— Je pouvais pas le laisser moisir dans les problèmes ! m'exclamai-je, un peu renfrognée.

— Je sais bien. Mais il aurait juste fallu que j'aille chercher le maximum d'infos pour ensuite pouvoir venir m'occuper de ces gars. Et d'ailleurs, comme je le pensais, ils sont assez impliqués avec de sales affaires qui pourraient bien avoir un lien avec Barbe Noire.

Ah ! Et pas qu'avec Barbe Noire, mais aussi avec les Dragons Célestes ! C'est ce que j'allais lui dire, mais Densai me coupa avant que je prononce le moindre mot :

— Ace aux poings ardents !

Ace leva les yeux vers lui.

— Hm ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! s'écria-t-il, une pointe de peur passant sur son visage.

— Je suis venu te poser quelques questions.

— Des questions tu dis… Ha ! Comme si j'allais te laisser gâcher mes projets ! Tuez-le !

Ses hommes, bien que peu confiants, allèrent se ruer vers le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ace se mit à soupirer un ''encore ?!'' avant de se préparer à tous les envoyer voler.

— Débarrassez-vous de Ace aux poings ardents ! continua de crier Densai qui craignait un peu l'ampleur que prenait la situation.

Un des hommes se retourna vers son compagnon :

— Ardents ou … ar-dent ?

Son camarde se mit à rire. Puis il se reprit soudainement, reprenant son sérieux, et il frappa l'autre gars derrière le crâne d'un geste vif.

— Ne t'y met pas, toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

— Désolé…

Enfin bref. Ils essayèrent tous de s'en prendre à Ace, mais ils finirent tous par voler par-ci par-là dans la salle. Kôta s'était même décalé au dernier moment afin d'éviter de se prendre un projectile humain dans la face.

Ace était cool, comme toujours. Et pendant que je le voyais combattre, tranquillement, ne manquant plus que le pot de pop-corn pour mieux profiter, je ne vis pas Densai se saisir de Kôta par derrière pour le menacer avec sa hache sous la gorge.

— Arrête toi, Ace aux poings ardents ! cria-t-il.

Ace s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. En voyant l'enfant pris en otage, il afficha une grimace d'agacement, me regardant :

— Tch. Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?

Je le regardai, outrée.

— Que... Attends, tu crois que je fais le poids, contre un homme avec une hache alors que je n'ai pas d'arme ?!

— T'es vraiment aveugle, hein.

— Hein ?

— Rah… Tellement inutile.

— La ferme ! Je suis pas suicidaire, moi !

— La ferme tous les deux ! hurla Densai, en ayant apparemment ras-le-bol de nos disputes qui ne menaient à rien.

Notre attention se tourna de nouveau vers le chef des bandits.

— Tu trouves pas ça un peu bas, de prendre un gamin en otage ?

— Haha. Il n'y a aucune limite pour des brigands tels que nous.

— Meiko… fit Kôta, pouvant à peine respirer sous l'emprise de Densai.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?! J'avais pas d'armes, ni rien … ! Mais si, j'en avais des armes, si je voulais ! En regardant partout autour de moi, il y avait les hommes du chef des bandits qui étaient assommées, immobiles. Et ils avaient toujours leurs armes, sur eux. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Ace m'avait traitée d'aveugle, à l'instant !

Sans attendre, je me jetai en avant vers l'un des gars les plus proches. Je fouillai vite fait ses affaires et en sortit un sabre. Ouais ! Ça y est ! Je l'avais, mon arme ! Je pourrais enfin rivaliser avec Densai ! …

… Sauf que… La seule épée que j'avais tenue entre mes mains depuis toute ma vie, c'était une épée en plastique du parc Astérix. Elle faisait même pas un kilo, elle ne tranchait pas, et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire avec elle, c'est l'abîmer en tordant la lame en plastique.

Alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, avec une épée de dix kilos et une vraie lame, et sans expérience à l'escrime ?! Déjà, essayer de la garder en main sans trembler, ce serait bien …

— Haha ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu cherches à m'effrayer avec ce sabre ridicule ?

— E-Exactement !

Densai s'avança vers moi, toujours avec Kôta en otage. Oh non, ne viens pas je t'en supplie ! Je vais pas pouvoir la bouger proprement, surtout s'il avait le gamin avec lui ! Plus il avançait, plus je reculais. Merde. Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive, à moi !? Et puis, il faisait quoi, Ace ?! Il pouvait pas venir m'aider, un peu, non !? En regardant vite fait dans sa direction, je vis qu'il avait disparu. Où il était passé, encore, cet imbécile !

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû te retrouver impliquée dans cette histoire, fillette, dit Densai en souriant méchamment.

Il leva son arme pour venir abattre le dernier coup. Est-ce que la chance sera encore gentille avec moi cette fois ? Je fermai les yeux, essayant de prier une dernière fois n'importe qui, du moment que je suis sauvée. J'allais mourir lamentablement. J'avais un sabre et j'arrivais même pas à mettre un coup avec ! J'étais donc aussi faible que ça ?!

— Tu perds ton temps. Cette idiote n'écoutera rien.

La voix provenait de derrière Densai. Étonné lui aussi, il se retourna. Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Ace avait sauté dans son dos pour venir lui donner un coup de pied magistral dans la figure. Le pauvre bandit ne put parer le coup, tournant sa tête dans le mouvement du coup du jeune garçon. Entre-temps, il avait un peu lâcher la prise sur Kôta, et celui-ci en profita pour lui mordre la main sans retenue.

Densai hurla en lâchant l'arme qu'il tenait. Il était sans défense, maintenant. Avait-on gagné ?

— On a réussi ! s'exclama Kôta.

On ressentit tout à coup une sorte de tremblement de terre dans tout le bâtiment. C'était quoi, ça encore ?! Des miettes de murs tombaient du plafond. Puis un gros bloc de pierre s'écroula au loin, dans la pièce, sous le regard ahuris de toute le monde. Sauf Ace, qui ne semblait pas surpris. Au contraire, il semblait même un peu dérangé…

— Oups, dit-il en se grattent la joue, j'y suis peut-être allé trop fort, tout à l'heure en venant…

Hein ? Il était en train de dire qu'à cause de lui, tout allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre ?! En même temps, vu l'explosion qu'il a fait à l'entrée de la salle il y a quelques minutes, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup que tout commence à s'effondrer d'un seul coup. Le problème était que si on restait là plus longtemps, on risquait tous d'y passer.

Tout à coup, Kôta se mit à courir à l'extérieur de la salle sans prévenir. Allons donc. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?!

— Ace ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

— Attends. Je dois lui faire cracher quelques informations avant.

— On a plus le temps !

Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter. Il prit Densai par le col et s'accroupit en face de lui.

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Barbe Noire.

— Je- Je ne… Je ne sais rien du tout ! Je le jure !

— Arrête, ne commence pas à me mentir ou je finirai par t'attacher ici pour que tu finisses sous les décombres comme tu le mériterais…

Densai avala difficilement sa salive. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Les quelques hommes qui avaient réussi à se relever avaient tous filés pour sauver leur peau. Et les autres, eh bien… ils étaient complètement inutiles, là. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper, maintenant. Soit il parlait, soit… Il finissait écraser comme un vulgaire insecte.

— Je ne le connais pas vraiment. On s'est juste croisés une fois et… nous n'avons que très peu parlé, lui et moi.

— Où est-il en ce moment ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il complote quelque chose de bizarre.

Moi et Ace nous nous regardâmes, interrogés. Moi je savais bien qu'il allait finir par livrer Ace à la Marine et tuer Barbe Blanche afin de s'emparer de son pouvoir. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était de ça qu'il parlait maintenant, ou d'autre chose dont nous, spectateurs de One Piece, ne sommes pas encore au courant…

Oooooh ! Ça pourrait être bénéfique, de savoir quelque chose à l'avance… Ou pas, si c'était pour me spoiler sur plus d'une centaine de chapitres…

— Il était où, dernièrement ?

— La-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, quand il était venu sur cette île.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

— Il est venu me voir, en ayant appris ce que je faisais. Et c'est lui qui m'a recommandé de vendre ces enfants aux Tenryuubito, plutôt qu'à de simples acheteurs.

— Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, surprise. Vous n'aviez pas prévu de les vendre aux Dragons Célestes depuis le début ?!

Densai secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi il vous a recommandé une telle chose ?

— J'en sais rien ! Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a demandé de le faire en son nom, en m'assurant que je pourrais garder l'argent que je recevrai.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce mec se fichait de tout l'argent qu'il aurait pu recevoir ? C'est sûr, pour que ses projets soient plus important que de l'argent, c'est qu'il préparait un sacré mauvais coup… Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Ace, qui me fixait aussi.

— Tu sais quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il, me regardant d'un air suspect.

Je tressaillis un peu. Densai me regardait bizarrement aussi. Forcément, c'était lui qui était censé se faire interroger. Pas moi…

— Euh. Pas vraiment…

— C'est pas une réponse, ça.

— Je sais bien !

— Dis-le moi.

— Mais c'est que…

Je baissai les yeux. Tout ce que je savais, c'était ce qui allait lui arriver à lui et Barbe Blanche. Et je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui raconter tout ça ! Déjà ça plomberais l'ambiance, mais en plus Ace fera tout pour retrouver Teach au plus vite pour sauver son « Père » ! Et s'il y avait autre chose qui se tramait avec Barbe Noire, alors je savais vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Mais quand Ace me regardait avec ces yeux-là, j'avais rien d'autre envie de faire que de tout déballer et de le prévenir de ne jamais rencontrer Teach en face à face. Il avait était assez sympa en ne me demandant pas s'il arrivait à l'attraper ou non, mais au bout d'un moment, la question lui brûlera les lèvres et il fera tout pour savoir. COMMENT J'ALLAIS FAIRE MOI, APRÈS ?!

— … Il… Il prévoyait de s'en prendre à Barbe Blanche, dis-je, après avoir hésité un long moment. Et de tromper le Gouvernement.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça. Mais si ça pouvait au moins le forcer à faire attention et à y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer d'attraper Barbe Noire, ça serait super.

— Quoi ?! dit-il, plus qu'étonné.

— Mais, ce n'est pas du tout en rapport avec ce que ce type a dit à propos des Tenryuubito ! m'empressai-je de dire aussitôt.

Ace se mit à réfléchir. Densai me regarda bizarrement. Quoi, j'avais un brocolis sur la gueule, ou bien ?

— Comment tu peux savoir tout ça, gamine ?

… Ah. Est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Bah, après tout, on allait plus le revoir, et il n'en croira pas un mot. Je m'accroupis aussi face à lui. C'est drôle, on aurait dit une réunion entre vieux potes. Sauf que Densai n'était pas du tout notre ami, et que le plafond menaçait à chaque secondes de s'écrouler.

— En fait, c'est juste que je ne viens pas de ce monde.

— … Hein ?

— Et dans le monde où je suis, eh bien vous existez en tant que personnage de manga. C'est marrant, non ? Bref. Je connais tout ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'à un certain point de votre histoire. C'est pas grand-chose, mais cependant, il y aura de terribles événement dans les mois à venir.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu- ?!

— Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, le coupai-je.

Il me fixa un instant, comme si je descendais d'un autre planète.

— Je sais, c'est dur à croire. Mais c'est la vérité. Cependant, ce serait mieux que tu persistes à penser que je viens de te raconter des conneries. J'ai pas envie qu'on me pourchasse en pensant que je suis une extra-terrestre, tu vois ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de me regarder comme si j'étais une demeurée. Enfin, bon. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ace sortit de ses pensées :

— Si Oyaji est en danger, il faut faire vite.

— Hein ?

Oh non. Ça y est, ce que je craignais est arrivé. Ace s'apprêtait maintenant à aller tuer Teach au plus vite. Il allait vraiment tout faire pour le combattre et venger la mort de Thatch. Il a raison. J'étais vraiment qu'une abrutie finie.

— Ace, tu sais, il vaut mieux-

— Il faut que j'aille le prévenir.

— Oui, mais… !

Je m'arrêtai. Quoi ?

— Prévenir qui ?

— Barbe Blanche, évidemment ! Tu veux que j'aille voir qui d'autre ?!

… Alors il allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il allait vraiment laisser la poursuite de Barbe Noire de côté pour l'instant ? Ouais ! C'était génial ! Enfin, génial, ou pas. Si la moindre occasion d'intercepter Teach venait passer sous son nez, je suis sûre qu'il ira directement la saisir. Il va falloir que je l'ai à l'œil, lui…

— Et cette histoire avec les Tenryuubito ? questionnai-je, en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Densai.

— Nous verrons après avoir parlé avec Oyaji.

Densai nous regarda l'un et l'autre pendant un moment. Puis, en pensant qu'il avait peut-être l'occasion de nous prendre par surprise et de filer, il se releva d'un coup en élançant son poing en direction du jeune garçon. Seulement, ce dernier l'évita d'un geste de la tête et vint à son tour le frapper du poing sur le dessus du crâne. Densai en eut le souffle coupé un instant, avant de retomber d'un coup en arrière, littéralement assommé. Hé, oh. Il avait affaire à Ace, tout de même !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Une autre partie du plafond vint s'écraser au fond de la pièce, secouant me sol au passage.

— J'ai pas trop envie de me transformer en crêpe, tu vois…

Il rigola un moment.

— Au moins tu seras plus utile.

— Ah ouais, et à quoi ? fis-je, légèrement agacée.

— À me remplir l'estomac, dit-il en prenant Densai par le pied.

Il se moquait de moi ! Nous étions dans une situation délicate, là ! Comment osait-il trouve le moyen de me provoquer !?

— Sache que je ne suis pas comestible pour les crétins dans ton genre !

— Ouais, ouais. En attendant dépêche-toi ou ça va vraiment se produire.

Je le suivis jusque vers la sortie de la salle. Au passage, il agrippa les quelques hommes restants qu'il traîna comme Densai. Wouah. Où trouvait-il la force de traîner tous ces gens ? Pour les autres, d'accord, mais avec le colossal Densai dans le lot, ça devait pas être facile… Enfin, on parlait d'Ace, là. Donc c'était peut-être bien possible, finalement.

Et un peu plus tard, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie qui se trouvait droit devant nous, mon cerveau eut un déclic. Les enfants. Tout ceux qui étaient aux cachots. Comment ils allaient s'en sortir ?! Je m'arrêtai net, me tournant de l'autre côté du couloir. Ace s'arrêta également, me regardant, interrogé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Les enfants ! J'ai oublié les gosses !

— Quoi… ?!

— Et Kôta ! Où est Kôta !

J'allais me diriger vers le chemin opposé, lorsque le plafond déjà bien fissuré se mit à craqueler et à s'écrouler d'un seul coup. Les morceaux de pierre formés en amas me barraient maintenant la route. Merde ! Est-ce que Kôta était déjà sorti ? Est-ce que les autres enfants étaient encore coincés à l'intérieur de la cave ?

— Dépêche-toi ! me hurla Ace en courant vers la sortie.

J'hésitai deux secondes, puis en voyant que le reste du plafond commençait à s'écrouler aussi, je n'eus plus le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait que je me grouille d'atteindre la sortie avant que tout ne s'écroule sur nous ! AAAH ! MAIS J'ÉTAIS DÉJÀ ASSEZ ÉSSOUFFLÉE COMME ÇA !

Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, le plafond s'écroulait juste derrière nous. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de timing. Non, Meiko. Tu as réussi à survivre en t'électrocutant, en échappant à des brigands qui te pourchassaient, à des coups de hache lancés vers toi, et maintenant tu t'apprêtes à mourir écrasée sous un bâtiment en démolition ?! NON ! JE REFUSE !

Mes forces s'accumulèrent encore un peu. Je crois que le fait de penser que j'étais ''invincible'' face à la mort m'avait redonné un peu de courage. Bien entendu, c'était complètement faux. Mais pour le moment, c'était la seule motivation qu'il me restait pour essayer de rester en vie. Ace était devant moi. Commet il faisait, ce con, pour pouvoir avancer plus vite que moi même avec cinq gars qu'il traînait derrière lui ?! Je sais que j'étais lente, mais quand même !

Miraculeusement, on avait tout de même réussi à atteindre la sortie à temps. Au dernier moment, j'avais carrément sauté à l'extérieur avant que le dernier morceau de plafond ne s'effondre sur moi. J'avais roulé sur le sol dur et parsemé de gravier. Ça faisait mal, mais au moins j'étais saine et sauve. J'étais en vie ! EN VIIIIIIE !

Littéralement essoufflée, je restai sur le sol à plat-ventre encore un petit moment. Ace était aussi assis parterre, moins essoufflé que moi -enfoiré !- la tête vers le ciel. On ne disait rien. On se contentait juste de reprendre notre souffle et de se réjouir d'être vivants. J'aurais vécu une expérience plutôt étrange, aujourd'hui. C'est sûr que c'est pas chez moi qui ça arriverait, ce genre de chose. Enfin, c'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire, en ce moment, mais c'est vrai que je vis plein de choses de nouveau, ici.

En même temps c'est One Piece. C'est pas comme si c'était une sorte de shôjo où tout se passait bien et que rien de grave n'arrivait tous les jours. Là, ça bougeait plutôt pas mal. Non pas que ça me déplaisait, mais s'il fallait que je risque ma vie tous les jours en essayant de survivre par tous les moyens, j'allais finir par déprimer… Quoique, non. Si Ace restait avec moi, peut-être que je finirai par trouver ça amusant, qui sait ?

— S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, fais ce que je te dis, dit-il, les yeux toujours au ciel.

— … J'essaierais.

— Y a pas de ''j'essaierais'' qui tienne.

Nous nous sommes mis à rire. Jusqu'à ce que je repense aux enfants probablement toujours sous les décombres. Je me relevai bien vite, reprenant ma panique. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment en miette, restant devant, attendant… je ne sais pas. N'importe quel signe de vie.

Peut-être qu'un moment ou un autre, une main allait sortir des décombres comme un zombie sortant de sous terre ? Non, mais à quoi je pensais, moi, encore !? Il n'y avait pas moyen que ces gosses parviennent à se sortir de là ! Les plus gros blocs de pierre faisaient au moins cinquante kilos ! Voire plus ! Beaucoup plus ! Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas avoir survécu… !

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent un moment. Non… Pourquoi je me mettais à pleurer, maintenant ? De toute façon, je ne les connaissais même pas ! C'est pas comme si je me sentais responsable, ou un truc comme ça…

… Mais quand même. Ils avaient sûrement des parents qui les attendait quelque part, sur cette île. Ils avaient forcément quelqu'un qui les connaissait et qui attendait leur retour. Comment ils vont réagir, en apprenant qu'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais ?!

Et tandis que j'essuyais mes quelques larmes, j'entendis du bruit quelque part. Ce n'était pas ici. Ça semblait être plus loin. Une sorte de cri… Non. Pas un cri. Disons plutôt… Quelqu'un qui pleurait ? On aurait dit un gosse… Je m'arrêtai. UN ENFANT ! Est-ce que quelqu'un avait réussi à survivre ?

Je me mis à courir en direction du bruit, sous l'œil interrogé d'Ace, toujours assis sur le sol. Je me dirigeai vers le bout du bâtiment presque entièrement démoli, puis je tournai dans le coin. Ce qui m'attendait me cloua sur place. Il n'y avait non pas un, mais… Dix, quinze, trente… Une cinquantaine de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles en groupe, assis ou debout, certains dans les bras de l'autre, se trouvaient en face de moi, près de la petite fenêtre cassée par où Kôta et moi étions entrés !

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était parterre, avec une petite fille qui le serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Vu comme ça, je pouvais facilement deviné qu'elle s'était entièrement jetée sur lui et qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi, et il me sourit timidement. Alors c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça. Quand il s'était précipité tout à l'heure, c'était donc pour aller sauver ces enfants, ainsi que sa sœur ? Haha … Pas croyable. Ce garçon pouvait être grossier et têtu, mais on dirait qu'il avait une immense part de volonté… AH ! Quel soulagement ! Mon corps se détendit d'un seul coup, me faisant tomber à genoux. J'avais décidément vécu trop de choses, aujourd'hui. Il me fallait un peu de repos, maintenant. Puis Ace arriva à ce moment-là.

— Pfiou. Eh beh. Je sais pas s'ils ont prévu de construire une garderie par ici, mais ils auront pas mal de clients, hein, dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je me mis à sourire, ayant encore la force de m'amuser de ses âneries.

— Crétin.

BWAH. Tout est bien qui fini bien, au final. Un peu plus tard, nous sommes allés raccompagner les enfants dans leurs familles respectives, ainsi que Kôta et Ana. Je me souviens encore de comment leurs parents les avait accueillis en les serrant dans les bras chaleureusement. Leur mère avait encore pleuré, leur père n'arrêtait pas de nous remercier, même si j'avais beau leur dire que Kôta y était pour beaucoup, aussi.

La journée s'était bien finie. Eh oui, quand même. Tout est arrivé en une journée ! Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire ! Bon, le seul point négatif de cette fin de journée, c'était qu'au repas du soir, on avait eu le droit à un potage bizarre de la part du vieil homme qui nous hébergeait dans son champs, et que malgré mes blessures et ma fatigue, j'ai dû dormir sur un sol caillouteux et pas confortable du tout.

Mais bon. On va dire que comparé à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé avant, c'est peu de chose. Après un bon étirement et un long soupire de soulagement, la fatigue me prit et je m'endormis quelques minutes après. J'ai même rêvé que Allen venait nous rejoindre et nous emmenait dans son monde Ace et moi, par le portail du Quatorzième. Haha. C'était marrant, j'ai bien aimé. Sauf que j'ai dû me réveiller d'un coup à cause d'un mouton qui était venu lécher ma joue dans mon sommeil.

RAAAAH ! MAUDITE BESTIOLE ! Oser me couper, comme ça… ! … Enfin bref. Un peu plus tard, après m'être un peu débarbouillée avec l'eau du puits un peu plus loin, et m'être fait servir un grand verre de lait, nous étions prêt pour repartir. Une heure plus tard, nous voilà au port pour aller persuader un des marins éventuellement généreux qui accepterait de nous prendre sur leur navire le temps d'un voyage.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà à bord d'un navire de marchandise qui mettait déjà les voiles. Je m'étais directement mise au bord de la coque, m'apprêtant à dégobiller mon verre de lait du matin dans peu de temps.

Au moins j'aurais pas eu à courir, cette fois. C'était dingue, quand même. Comment je pouvais être aussi affectée par la mer ? J'aimais bien, moi, pourtant ! Bon, au moins c'était pas au point d'en être malade comme le serait Natsu dans les transports. Tandis que je regardai l'île s'éloigner peu à peu, Ace vint me rejoindre un instant.

— On va où, alors ? lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

— J'ai prévu d'aller retrouver Oyaji pour lui expliquer que Barbe Noire tente un sale coup contre lui et le gouvernement.

— Oh.

— Mais pour le moment, on a besoin de provision. Et d'argent.

— Oh.

Je me figeai. Oh non. Je venais de me souvenir de ses méthodes pour gagner de l'argent. J'allais encore servir d'appât pour des pourritures ! Raaaaah ! Non ! J'ai pas envie ! Je veux paaas !

Je me figeai une seconde fois. J'avais pas non plus remarqué la dernière fois qu'il l'avait mentionné, mais… Il avait bien dit qu'il allait parler à Barbe Blanche ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui, l'air choquée :

— Euh … On va aller voir Barbe Blanche ?

— Mh ? Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je- Je vais aller le voir aussi ?

— Évidemment. À moins que tu préfères que je t'abandonne à la prochaine ville où on ira ?

Je secouai la tête automatiquement. Je crois que j'avais commencé à pâlir. J'allais voir Barbe Blanche. J'allais aussi parler à Barbe Blanche. J'allais … OH MON DIEU. Non. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête du tout ! Non ! Aller voir Barbe Blanche, c'était comme aller voir le président des États-Unis ! Bien que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne…

Soudain, mes pensées s'interrompirent par deux petites silhouette sur le port, face à la mer. Je les reconnus aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Kôta et de sa petite sœur. Ils étaient en train de secouer leur main pour nous dire au revoir. J'entendis même un ''merci'' lointain, provenant sans aucun doute de la voix de Kôta. Haha. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se revoir, jusque-là. Ça me faisait bizarre de devoir le quitter d'un seul coup, comme ça. Je souris inconsciemment. J'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était bel et bien fini. Enfin bon. C'était une bonne chose. Et j'étais parvenue à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin, quand même ! Hé hé.

— J'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu continueras de rester en vie, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

— Quoi, je te manquerais, c'est ça ?

— Haha, c'est ça. Profite de dire des bêtises avant que tu ne finisses par vomir pendant deux heures.

Je me mis à rire.

Enfin bref. Nous voilà repartis. J'espère cette fois que rien de pire ne nous attend au prochain endroit où nous accosteront. Et j'espérais également que nous n'étions pas en train de nous rapprocher de Barbe Noire…

.

.

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_aha .. Vous avez réussi à tenir tout le chapitre ? Il était long celui-là... J'aurais pu couper en 10/10 mais je sais pas. Je voulais tout faire d'un coup. Au moins vous n'aurez pas à attendre un autre ! hé hé._

_Bref. Cette fois je vais vraiment essayé de continuer les autres fanfictions... Ou je vais vraiment finir par me faire lapider. Enfin, à tous les coups je risque de revenir faire le chapitre 12 ici. Aaaah ... Pourquoi je peux pas me décupler !? ToT_

_Tchuuuuss ! ~ _


End file.
